9 Requests
by ryuhara haruno
Summary: Haruno Sakura, merupakan siswi baru di KHS. Kehadirannya menjadi heboh, Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke yang sang pangeran sekolah dikabarkan tengah menjalin "hubungan" dengannya. Dan akibat ulah seseorang yang menyekapnya di dalam gudang, membuatnya berhutang 9 permintaan pada Sasuke. Apa saja permintaan itu? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya pagi masuk menerobos celah-celah kecil di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan merah muda. Seorang gadis masih meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya dan sesekali menggeliat kecil. Mebuki, yang merupakan ibu dari gadis tersebut sudah kewalahan melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Sakura, cepat bangun. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Mebuki menyingkap selimut tadi hingga memperlihatkan gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kaa-san. Sekarang masih jam 6. Aku masih mengantuk." Gadis yang memiliki mata emerald itu menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Ya ampun Sakura. Ya sudah, jangan salahkan kaa-san kalau kau di tinggal oleh Sasori." Mebuki menyerah dengan kelakuan anaknya tersebut dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tetap meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, hingga pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Saku-chan, kau sedang apa? Ayo berangkat." Ujar sara baritone dari balik pintu.

Sakura menggeliat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan emeraldnya. "Uuuh.. kaasan dan Saso-nii sama saja. Tidak senang melihat orang lain bahagia." Ia memulihkan pandangan matanya yang sedikit kabur. Dan, ketika emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu di atas dinding, seketika gadis itu berteriak. "Kaasannnnn, Saso-nii... kenapa tidak membangunkanku...!"

Secepat kilat gadis itu melesat menuju kamar mandi. Berpakaian, memoles make-up secukupnya dan mengambil tasnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu menuruni tangga dan menatap sebal kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang sudah selesai sarapan di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Saku-Chan." Sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah darah bermata hazel dan wajah baby facenya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mendengus kesal sebab kakak semata wayangnya itu tidak bilang kalau sekarang sudah pukul 6.45. Padahal inikan hari pertama bagi Sakura sebagai siswi baru di sekolahnya.

"Uuuuhh... ohayou Saso-nii no baka, ohayou kaasan, tousan." Ujar gadis itu dan melahap sebuah roti yang sudah di beri selai rasa stroberi.

"Saku-chan. Hari inikan hari pertamamu di sekolah. Kenapa kau bangun terlambat?" Tanya seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki warna mata serupa dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Uuuhh, Tousan seperti tidak tahu Saso nii saja. Dia bilang sekolahku masuk jam 8. Jadi aku bersantai-santai saja tadi malam." Gadis itu melirik sebal kepada kakaknya yang masih tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat sarapannya nanti kalian terlambat." Ujar Mebuki sambil memasukkan kotak bento ke dalam tas Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Kaasan, Tousan. Aku berangkat ya." Pamit gadis itu sambil menciumi tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati ya sayang. Sasori, jangan lupa jaga adikmu ini. Dan jangan ngebut di jalanan." Nasehat Kizashi, ayah dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan pemuda bermata hazel. Sakura melirik Nii-sannya yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengerdipkan nakal emeraldnya.

"Baiklah,kami berangkat." Mereka berdua pun melesat keluar rumah menggunakan Ducati berwarna merah milik Sasori dengan kecepatan sedang.

Begitu jarak 50 meter dari rumah, mereka memulai "Kebiasaan" rutin mereka setiap pagi. "Kau siap Saku-chan?" Tanya pemuda bermata hazel itu kepada gadis merah muda yang memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang. "Aku siap Saso-nii." Ujarnya sambil tesenyum lebar. "Baiklah, 1...2...3.."

Zyunggg~

Ducati yang mereka kendarai melesat dengan cepat dijalanan yang mulai ramai. Saling berkejaran dengan angin dan menyalip setiap kedaraan yang mereka lalui. "Ayo, lebih cepat Saso-nii." Gadis merah muda itu berteriak semangat. Dan membuat seringai di wajah baby face kakaknya semakin lebar. Akhirnya, perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu 20 menit, dapat di tempuh selama 4 menit.

"Kau hebat Saso-nii. Kenapa bakatmu ini tidak disukai Tousan?" Ujar gadis merah muda itu setiba di parkiran Konoha Gakuen High School.

"Kau tahukan, tousan menginginkan nii-chan-mu ini menjadi pembisnis. Bukan pembalap." Ucap pemuda berambut merah darah itu dan melepas helm full facenya.

"Ayo cepat. Ku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Membuat semua penghuni KGHS itu cengo dengan kemesraan mereka.

Di ruang kepala sekolah

"Oh, jadi ini yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Kudengar, di sekolahmu yang dulu kau memiliki banyak prestasi. Kurasa, sekolah ini akan sangat senang menerimamu. Kalau begitu selamat datang dan selamat bergabung." Kepala sekolah dengan rambut pirang dikucir dua dan body yang aduhay itu menjabat tangan gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Sasori, silahkan kembali ke kelasmu. Dan Sakura, mari kuantar ke kelas barumu."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas baru Sakura.

Sementara itu di kelas XI-1.

"Hei, kudengar akan ada anak baru di sekolah kita." Ujar gadis berambut coklat yang di cepol dua.

"Si-siapa Tenten?" Tanya gadis berambut panjang indigo dengan mata lavendernya.

"Katanya dia dari Suna. Yah, kurasa dia perempuan."

"Benarkah? Wah.. berarti kelas kita akan bertambah ramai." Sahut gadis pirang berkucir satu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan aquamarinenya.

"Hei, kepala sekolah datang." Teriak seorang siswa sambil berlari ke dalam kelas. Sontak para murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Perhatian sebentar. Aku kemari ingin memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan Haruno." Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ohayou. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure. Salam kenal." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya. Seketika suasana kelas yang semula sangat berisik menjadi sunyi senyap. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada gadis itu, apalagi murid laki-laki.

"Wah, nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya. Baiklah.. kau membuat semangat mudaku bertambah Sakura-chan.." teriak seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya di depan dada.

"Huuuuu..." sorak seisi kelas.

"Rumahnya dimana?" "Sudah ada pacar belum?" "Ayo, duduk denganku saja..." sederet pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh para murid laki-laki.

"Wah... cantiknya, ayo Sakura-Chan. Duduk denganku saja." Sahut pemuda berambut pirang model spike dan mata aquamarinenya.

"Sudah-sudah.. diam kalian semua. Haruno, kau bisa duduk di..." Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kelas untuk mencari bangku yang kosong. "Aha, di belakang Naruto. Naruto, angkat tanganmu."

Pemuda yang menggoda Sakura tadi mengangkat tangannya. "Terima Kasih Tsunade-sama." Setelah kepala sekolah meninggalkan kelas mereka, sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku no 4 dari sudut kiri dekat jendela.

"Selamat datang Sakura-chan." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang tadi dengan cengiran khas rubahnya.

"Terima kasih. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya Naruto-san."

Jam istirahat di kelas XI-1

"AAAAAA... Sasori senpai..." teriak para gadis yang menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, senpai mereka yang terkenal dengan sebutan Red Devil itu jarang sekali menampakkan dirinya di koridor kelas XI. Apalagi kali ini ia membawa kotak bento dan berniat untuk mengunjungi salah satu kelas disana. Gadis beruntung manakah yang akan diajaknya untuk makan siang hari ini. Dengan wajah baby face dan senyumnya yang menawan, Sasori berhenti di depan kelas XI-1. Sontak penghuni kelas itu terdiam melihat senpai mereka berjalan ke arah meja siswi baru merah muda tadi.

"Ayo Sakura-Chan, kita makan bersama." Ujarnya dengan membungkukkan badan sambil memberikan tangannya kepada Sakura yang sedang mencatat pelajaran yang ketinggalan. Layaknya seorang pangeran yang mengajak putri untuk berdansa. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan semua siswi lainnya terbengong melihat adegan tersebut.

"I..iiiya Sasori-nii." Sakura dibuat tergagap oleh sikap nii-chan-nya itu. Sakura mengambil tangan Sasori dan berdiri di hadapan nii-channya itu sambil membawa bento miliknya. Sebelum mereka pergi, Sasori sempat mengecup pelan pipi Sakura dan membuat para siswi yang menyaksikan itu pingsan berdiri. *apa ini?

Setiba di taman samping Konoha Gakuen, sakura melepas tangan Sasori dan menatap kesal kakaknya itu.

"Saso-nii apa-apaan yang tadi itu? Mencium pipiku segala. Nii-chan kira aku ini pacarmu." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan. Hanya untuk memanas-manasi fans girlku saja."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya nii-chan. Nanti teman-temanku mengira aku ini pacarnya nii-chan." Sasori tertawa kecil membuat wajah baby facenya semakin imut.

"Ayolah imoutoku tersayang. Masa marah dengan nii-chanmu ini." Bujuknya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sambil menggumam "Baka Aniki."

Sementara itu, di uchiha Mansion.

"Yo, baka otouto. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikucir ke belakang menepuk pundak adik semata wayangnya.

"Diam kau baka." Pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya emo dan bagian belakang yang mencuat ke belakang itu mendengus kesal dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Ayolah Sasuke. Tousan sudah pergi 2 bulan yang lalu. Kenapa kau masih belum menerimanya juga?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu menundukkan kepalanya. Masih teringat jelas peristiwa 2 bulan yang lalu, disaat Tousannya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua akibat kecelakaan.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau stress, jatuh sakit, dan meninggal. Ayolah Sasuke, kau jangan meninggalkan aku duluan." Sahut pemuda tadi.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar perkataan kakaknya barusan. "Diam kau aniki baka atau kubunuh kau." Ujarnya. Itachi bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu.

"Jadi, kapan my lovely baka otoutoku tersayang ini akan masuk sekolah?" Tanyanya lagi seolah-olah melupakan pertengkaran mereka barusan.

"Secepatnya." Jawab pemuda raven itu sesingkat mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Tsunade-sama bahwa kau akan sekolah,minggu depan." Ujar Itachi kemudian beranjak dari kamar yang bernuansa biru itu. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya, Itachi berbalik dan memandang adiknya yang masih menatap foto tousannya itu "Sasuke, cepatlah kembali seperti dulu." Gumamnya pelan.

Kembali ke kelas XI-1. Hari itu setelah bel istirahat pertama, jam pelajaran matematika Asuma-sensei mendadak kosong. Diakibatkan istrinya Kurenai Yuhi akan segera melahirkan. Sementara itu suasana kelas menjadi riuh karna pelajaran kosong dan tak ada tugas dari guru piket.

"Hai Sakura. Boleh kami duduk di sini?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir satu. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap ketiga gadis dihadapannya.

"Dengan senang hati." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kenalkan. Aku Ino, ini tenten, dan ini Hinata." Gadis berambut pirang tadi mengambil posisi di samping Sakura dan memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Hai Sakura, Aku Tenten." Kata gadis berambut coklat dan dicepol dua.

"Ha-hai Sa-sakura. A-aku Hi-Hinata." Ujar gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Salam kenal, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata."

"Oh ya Sakura. Tadi itu, kau dan Sasori senpai kenapa? Kau pacarnya?" Tanya Ino spontan.

Sakura langsung swetdrop mendengar pertanyaan teman barunya ini. Kekhawatirannya akibat ulah nii-channya itu akhirnya terjadi juga.

"Eh,bukan. Sasori-nii itu nii-chanku." Jawab Sakura.

"Be-benarkah Sakura-chan? Ta-tapi, kenapa Sa-sasori senpai me-menciummu se-seperti t-tadi?" Hinata yang pemalu juga angkat bicara.

"Oh, itu.. nii-chan hanya bermaksud untuk memanas-manasi fans girlnya. Iya, katanya begitu." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan ketiga temannya itu hanya ber "oh" ria.

"Hei Sakura, kau pindahan dari Sunagakure ya? Apa kau mengenal Gaara?" Kali ini Tenten yang bersuara.

"Gaara? Iya, aku mengenalnya. Dia sepupuku, memangnya ada apa Tenten-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

Tenten langsung blushing mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Ino yang melihat perubahan itu langsung berbicara.

"Hei tenten. Kaukan sudah punya Neji. Masa mau mengambil Gaara juga."

"Eh, aku gak bermaksud begitu tahu. Lagian, siapa juga yang menyukai Neji. Huh, dasar pemuda cantik."

Neji, pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata itu mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pemuda cantik? Nona tampan?" Tanyanya di belakang Tenten.

Tenten yang merasakan ada suara di belakangnya bergidik ngeri. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat wajah datar Neji yang sedang melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Eh, Neji-kun. Tidak. Hahaha, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok. Iyakan Sakura?" Tenten melemparkan senyum terpaksanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dan membuat semua yang ada disana menutupi telinganya masing-masing.

"Kau berisik Naruto." Ujar Neji dingin.

"Ahhhh.. kau sama saja dengan Teme, Neji. Tidak suka melihat orang lain senang."

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua ini, sama saja." Tenten berusaha menengahi kedua orang tersebut.

"Hai Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Sakura melambaikan tangannya mendengar sapaan Naruto. Rasanya, sudah 2 kali Naruto menyapanya hari ini.

"Oh, iya. Aku akan perkenalkan teman-teman kita di kelas ini. Kau lihat Sakura, pemuda cantik yang di sebelahku ini, namanya Neji." Naruto menunjuk Neji yang men-dateglare-nya karena telah mengatakannya pemuda cantik.

"Yang sedang tidur itu, Shikamaru." Naruto menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut nanas dikucir satu yang sedang tidur nyenyak di barisan pojok terdepan.

"Yang sedang melukis itu, namanya Sai. Dia pacarnya Ino."

"Diam kau Naruto." Ino men-dateglare-nya.

"Kalau yang rambut mangkok itu Rock Lee. Dia pemuda aneh Sakura-chan. Jangan sering-sering bergaul dengannya ya." Naruto berbisik kecil di telinga Sakura. Namun masih bisa di angkap oleh telinga Lee. "Aku dengar itu Naruto." Teriak Lee dari bangkunya di barisan nomor dua di belakang Sia dan Shikamaru. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kalau yang sedang bermain dengan anjing itu, namanya Kiba. Dan yang suka makan di sebelahnya Chouji." Lanjut Naruto.

"Nah, kau liat gadis itu Sakura?" Naruto menunjuk gadis berambut merah nyala dengan kaca mata persegi yang membingkai indah mata Rubynya. Ia sedang berkumpul bersama 2 teman lainnya sambil membaca majalah fashion. "Itu Karin. Dia ketua Fans Girlnya Teme. Kau harus hati-hati Sakura. Dia gadis yang berbahaya."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan emeraldnya melihat Karin dari belakang. Fans girl? Jadi sekolah ini memiliki fans girl yang cukup banyak. Selama ini, Sakura mengira hanya kakaknya saja yang memiliki fans girl. Seperti artis saja.

"Siapa Teme itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan polos. Sementara teman-teman nya yang lain swetdrop dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hehehe.. maaf Sakura-chan. Maksudku Sasuke. Teme itu Sasuke. Dia teman sebangkuku, tapi dia sedang tidak masuk." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sakura hanya ber "Oh" ria.

"Ayo Sakura,kita ke kantin saja. Ngapain harus berlama-lama dengan pemuda-pemuda aneh ini." Tenten menarik tangan Sakura dan diiringi tatapan dateglare Naruto dan Neji. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berempat.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ohayou, semuanya." Sapa seorang guru berambut putih keperakan dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dibalik masker itu ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Gomen ne. Sensei terlambat." Gumamnya.

"Huuuuu..." teriak seisi kelas. Siswa-siswi itu sudah hafal betul dengan kelakuan senseinya yang satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi sensei. Guru di mata pelajaran paling membosankan, yaitu Sejarah. "Baiklah-baiklah. Buka halaman 27 bab 2. Ringkas dari halaman itu sampai selesai!" Perintahnya. Lalu ia membuka buku bersampul orange dari dalam sakunya dan membacanya sambil duduk santai di kursi guru.

Huft, guru ini, selain sifatnya yang suka terlambat, suka sekali menyiksa murid-muridnya. Sedangkan ia hanya duduk santai sambil membaca buku mesum karya Jiraiya. Salah satu penulis novel dewasa di Konoha.

Naruto menguap lebar dan mulai mengambil buku catatannya. "Kau tahu Sakura-chan, dia adalah sensei genit yang mesum. Namanya Kakashi sensei." Sakura yang sedang mencatat tugas,menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ah, yang benar Naruto-san? Tapi kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja." Emerald Sakura menatap Kakashi yang sedang menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan matanya masih membaca buku yang dibawanya tadi. "Jangan tertipu dengan tammpangnya Sakura, dia itu..."

Sreeekkk~

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh bunyi gesekan pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat sesosok pemuda raven dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang memasuki kelas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Onyxnya menatap tajam bak mata elang dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau terlambat tuan Uchiha." Tegur Kakashi, karena pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya saat mlewati meja guru.

"Hn, aku dari ruang kepala sekolah." Jawabnya datar.

Sejenak emerald Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan hingga akhirnya Onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald yang indah sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa gadis ini?" batin Sasuke.

"HOOOOY TEMMEEE.. SUDAH LAMA KITA TIDAK BERTEMU. AKU MERINDUKANMU TEME. HEHEHE..." Teriak bocah rubah di depan Sakura.

"Hn, kau berisik Dobe." Sasuke duduk di bangkunya tepat di sebelah Naruto yang masih memamerkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Sakura baru tersadar bahwa bangku yang selama ini kosong dihadapannya telah di huni oleh seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan baginya. "Jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke? Hmmm, lumayan." Batinnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

_Sreeekkk~_

_Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh bunyi gesekan pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat sesosok pemuda raven dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang memasuki kelas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Onyxnya menatap tajam bak mata elang dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto._

"_Kau terlambat tuan Uchiha." Tegur Kakashi, karena pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya saat melewati meja guru._

"_Hn, aku dari ruang kepala sekolah." Jawabnya datar._

_Sejenak emerald Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan hingga akhirnya Onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald yang indah sedang menatapnya._

"_Siapa gadis ini?" batin Sasuke._

"_HOOOOY TEMMEEE.. SUDAH LAMA KITA TIDAK BERTEMU. AKU MERINDUKANMU TEME. HEHEHE..." Teriak bocah rubah di depan Sakura. _

"_Hn, kau berisik Dobe." Sasuke duduk di bangkunya tepat di sebelah Naruto yang masih memamerkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Sakura baru tersadar bahwa bangku yang selama ini kosong dihadapannya telah di huni oleh seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan baginya. "Jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke? Hmmm, lumayan." Batinnya._

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo bertebaran kayak semut, gaje, dan alur berbelit-belit.**

Chapter 2

"Ni-chan~ ... ayolah, izinkan aku makan siang bersama teman-temanku." Rengek gadis berambut pink yang menggelayuti lengan Sasori. Sasori hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap adiknya yang satu itu.

"Oke, baiklah. Silahkan pergi bersama teman-temanmu itu."

"Yeay, terima kasih oniichannn. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasori dan berlari menuju kafetaria untuk makan siang bersama teman-teman lainnya. Sasori manarik nafas panjang dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sebelum ia memaksa Sakura makan siang bersamanya.

**Flashback**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, ayo makan siang bersama kami." Ajak Naruto bersama 5 orang lainnya. Baru saja Sakura akan menyetujui tawaran pemuda blonde tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Ayo Sakura, makan siang bersamaku." Ujar pemuda bersurai merah disertai seringaian diwajahnya. Membuat fansgirlnya menahan nafas melihat wajah baby facenya yang tampan itu.

"Nii-chan, Sakura ingin makan siang bersama yang lainnya." Cicit Sakura. Sasori memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau pilih. Aku atau pemuda rubah itu?" Tantang Sasori sambil menunjuk Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda hazel itu. Yang benar saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu? Menyuruh Sakura untuk memilih dirinya atau Naruto hanya karena masalah makan siang. Benar-benar pemuda satu ini.

"Sister compleks heh?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kesunyian itu. Siapa? Siapa yang berani berkata seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tahu suasana disini seperti apa?

Sasori menoleh saat seseorang berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Dengan gaya stoic andalannya, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Orang itu?

"Uchiha heh? Kau siapanya Sakura? Sampai-sampai berani menyebutku sister kompleks ?" Ujar Sasori sambil melirik bocah Uchiha itu tak kalah tajam.

"Bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya saja, sikapmu tadi terlalu berlebihan. Menyuruh seorang **gadis biasa** untuk memilih antara dirimu dan Dobe, sampai membuat keributan seperti , percaya diri sekali kau." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya mengatai adikku gadis biasa! kau tak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa heh?" Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tantangan. Seolah-olah ingin membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menarik ucapannya.

"Hhhh, Akasuna Sasori. Kelas XII 1. Anak pertama dari keluarga Haruno. Pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di konoha. Yang tak aku mengerti, kenapa margamu Akasuna? Kau bukan kakak kandung Haruno ya?"

Deg!

Seketika suasana kembali menjadi sunyi. Pasalnya, Uchiha bungsu ini berani sekali mengatainya bukan kakak kandung Sakura. Baiklah Uchiha, kau sudah menyulut api pada minyak .

"Hah... kau tidak tahu sopan santun ya? Kalau bukan temannya Sakura, aku pasti sudah menghabisi- .."

"Maaf, aku bukan teman adikmu itu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sasori dengan cepat. Membuat Sasori naik pitam dan mengepalkan tangannya hendak meninju wajah angkuh bocah Uchiha itu. Kalau saja Sakura tidak cepat-cepat melerai mereka berdua,pasti sudah terjadi baku hantam antara 2 pemuda tampan itu.

"Sudahlah nii-chan. Tak usah berkelahi seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan makan siang denganmu." Sakura mengajak Sasori keluar dari kelasnya menuju taman belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah kembali pada raut wajah biasanya. Datar.

"Kau gila Teme. Berani sekali mengatai Sasori senpai seperti itu. Kau lihat, wajahnya tadi mengerikan menahan amarahnya. Bisa-bisa kau pulang tidak selamat teme. Hih.." Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasuke babak belur oleh Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai "Huh, Haruno ya? Lumayan" batinnya.

**End of flashback**

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor KGHS yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek itu. Kaki jenjangnya terus menapaki marmer berwarna putih gading yang terlihat bersih. Emeraldnya berusaha menelusuri setiap penjuru sekolah, hingga ia melihat teman-temannya telah berkumpul disalah satu sudut kafetaria sekolah elite itu. Ino yang melihat kehadiran Sakura melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Sakura, disini!" teriaknya. Membuat semua yang ada dimeja itu memperhatikan arah pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu melirik Sakura sebentar, kemudian kembali menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Hosh, hosh.. hh-Hai! Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu." Ujar Sakura sambil ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari.

"Duduk disini Sakura chan." Ajak Hinata. Menawarkan satu-satunya bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Sakura melirik tempat itu. Bangku kosong itu berada diantara Hinata dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura enggan untuk duduk dibangku itu. Mengingat bungsu Uchiha itu mencari masalah dengan niisannya. Namun bagaimana lagi? Hanya bangku itu yang kosong. Dan ia tak ingin mengabaikan tawaran Hinata. Saat Sakura akan duduk, Sasuke menghabiskan jusnya dan berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai." Dengan angkuh ia meninggalkan tempat itu menyisakan tanda tanya di kepala teman-temannya dan keterkejutan Sakura atas tindakan bocah raven itu.

"Sakura, kau ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten. Dan yang lain mangut-mangut mendengar pertanyaan Tenten.

"A-aku tidak tau. Dia dingin sekali padaku." Ujar Sakura sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Ne, Sakura chan. Tak usah difikirkan. Teme memang seperti itu. Sejak kematian ayahnya. Dia bertambah dingin." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Tttapi?"

"Iya Sakura. Tidak usah difikirkan. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Dingin kepada setiap wanita. Huh! Aku jadi ingin memukul kepala pantat ayamnya itu." Ino mengepalkan tinjunya dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Ino tidak baik seperti itu. Kau kan gadisku yang manis dan lembut." Kata Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang entah kenapa mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"Ahhh Sai-kun. Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan selanjutnya yang lain hanya sibuk seolah-olah tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan itu.

"Baiklah, untuk tugas ini. Aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 2 anggota dan harus memiliki tema tersendiri mengenai tanaman herbal yang akan kalian teliti. Untuk pemilihan anggota dan tema penelitiaannya sudah aku tetapkan. Jadi, kalian tinggal memilih sendiri dengan cabut lot. Karena jumlah kalian seimbang, antara laki-laki dan perempuan maka kalian semua akan berpasangan. Kita mulai dari yang ."

Suara Kurenai sensei menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Apa? Berpasangan? Semoga saja dia tidak berpasangan dengan pemuda raven yang menyebalkan itu. Bisa mati dia dimarahi oleh niisannya seharian karena sekelompok dengan musuh niisannya sendiri.

"Naruto.."

"Ya sensei. Wah, giliranku. Semoga aku berpasangan dengan Sakura chan~..." ujar Naruto.

Membuat beberapa siswa laki-laki menyorakinya. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya memurung mendengar ucapan Naruto. Saat Naruto mengambil gulungan kertas kecil itu, ia memperhatikannya sebentar. Membuat yang lainnya ikut penasaran dengan siapa bocah blonde itu akan berpasangan. Pasalnya, hanya Sakura, Hinata, dan Karin yang belum mendapat pasangan. Begitu Naruto membuka gulungan kertas itu, semua menatapnya dengan serius.

"Yeyy !" Soraknya dengan girang sambil melompat dan meninju udara. Membuat semua yang memperhatikannya menjadi lesu. Sudah, pasti ia akan berpasangan dengan...

"Hinata! Aku berpasangan denganmu." Teriaknya dengan suara cemprengnya. Hinata yang semula sudah patah semangat mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto yang berlari menujunya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Hingga membuat Hinata pingsan ditempat. Sementara itu, pengambilan lot terus berlanjut dan kini giliran Uchiha Sasuke yang akan mengambilnya. Sedangkan Sakura terus berdoa pada Kami-sama agar dirinya jangan berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun. Ambil kertas yang ada namaku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun..." Teriak Gadis berambut merah terang sambil memberikan kiss bye pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Andai saja Sasuke bisa muntah saat itu, dia akan benar-benar muntah melihat tingkah gadis yang dinilainya norak itu. Pasalnya dia seorang Uchiha, bukankah seorang Uchiha harus menjaga image heh?

Sementara itu Sakura terus berdoa agar nama yang ada pada lot ditangan Sasuke bukanlah namanya. Tapi...

"Hn. Aku berpasangan dengan Haruno." Setelah itu ia merobek gulungan kertas itu dan kembali pada gaya stoicnya dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melirik Sakura yang shock dan menyerigai kecil. _"Welcome to the game Haruno"_ Gumamnya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan membuat wajah para siswa tersenyum senang karena pelajaran Orochimaru Sensei yang membosankan ini akhirnya berakhir. Sakura segera mengemasi buku-bukunya dan hendak keluar kelas untuk menemui kakaknya. Namun sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti dan terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Hn. Haruno, bisakah kau tidak pulang dulu. Ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu. Masalah tugas Kurenai sensei."

Suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama marganya.

"Huh, baiklah. Coba kau bilang dari tadi, kan aku harus mengabari Saso-nii dulu."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Pria ini, benar-benar. Sakura harus menahan amarahnya pada Uchiha itu, jika tidak ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai Sakura, ayo pulang bersama kami. Sebentar lagi hujan mau turun. Kau ditinggal Sasori senpaikan?" Ajak Ino. Sedangkan Tenten,Hinata, sai, Neji dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ahh..eehh? aku ditinggal Saso-nii?" Tanya Sakura dengan kelabakan. Rasanya belum pernah Sasori meninggalkannya sendirian. Apa nii-sannya itu masih marah karena kejadian tadi siang?

"Iiiyya Sakura chan. Tadi aku dan Naruto-kun melihat Sasori senpai keluar sekolah dengan motornya. Sepertinya dia terburu-buru. Iyakan Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, itu benar Hinata." Ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata. Dan membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Yah, nanti aku pulang dengan siapa?" Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

"Hn. Nanti kuantar." Seketika suara itu membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"APA?" teriak Ino dengan keras. "Kau! Kau mau mengantar Sakura? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan sahabatku padamu Uchiha!" Ino menunjuk wajah Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi risih.

"Terserah katamu Yamanaka. Ayo,Haruno." Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke hanya pasrah membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Ki..kita mau kemana Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan sebal. Pasalnya sejak tadi, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri setelah membawa dirinya ke halaman belakang sekolah dan mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Dengan gaya khasnya Sasuke berbalik menuju toilet pria. Sedangkan Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena sebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah-ubah.

15 menit kemudian

"Huft..dingin sekali. Kemana sih Uchiha sialan itu? Seenaknya saja pergi dan meninggalkanku. Mana sekarang sedang mendung. Pasti sebentar lagi akan hujan. Hhh dingin." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tanpa disadarinya, terdapat 3 mahkluk yang menyeringai tajam memperhatikannya dari jauh. "Ayo, sekarang waktunya..."

**Nah, gimana nih readers? Baguskah? Masih harus dilanjut atau udahan sampai disini?**

**Sebelumnya saya mau bilang "Gomen ne readers." Kemarin seenaknya aja publish. Tanpa disclaimer, kata sambutan ataupun minta review. Maklum, baru pertama gabung di fanfiction ini. Jadi, agak gaptek gitu... :D**

**Hahaha... tapi author mengucapkan terima kasih :P sedalam-dalamnya untuk readers-readers yang udah ngasih review dan masukkan ^^ . Semoga fanfic ini ke depannya makin bagus ya. Amin... (^_^)/**

**Mohon bantuannya juga ya readers dan senior-senior disini. Yuk akhir kata. ****Review please...****... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter

"_Ki..kita mau kemana Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan sebal. Pasalnya sejak tadi, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri setelah membawa dirinya ke halaman belakang sekolah dan mengacuhkan Sakura._

"_Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Dengan gaya khasnya Sasuke berbalik menuju toilet pria. Sedangkan Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena sebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah-ubah. _

_15 menit kemudian_

"_Huft..dingin sekali. Kemana sih Uchiha sialan itu? Seenaknya saja pergi dan meninggalkanku. Mana sekarang sedang mendung. Pasti sebentar lagi akan hujan. Hhh dingin." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

_Tanpa disadarinya, terdapat 3 mahkluk yang menyeringai tajam memperhatikannya dari jauh. "Ayo, sekarang waktunya..."_

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo bertebaran kayak semut, gaje, dan alur berbelit-belit.**

Chapter 3

Sasuke merasa bahwa ada yang membuntutinya sedari tadi. Ia membalikkan badannya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya koridor yang sepi dan sudah tidak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran disini. Mengingat bel pulang berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju toilet pria. Saat akan membuka pintu toilet itu, seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras dan segera menguncinya dari luar.

"Hei! Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya menyerangku dari belakang! Sial!" Umpatnya. Terlambat, ia sudah dikunci di dalam toilet tersebut.

"Kuso!" ia memukul tembok hingga meninggalkan retakkan yang mengerikan disana.

Sementara itu...

"Dingin~ ... Uchiha. Huh, lama sekali sih ke toilet. Seperti gadis saja. Hhhh.." Sakura mengeratkan lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hujan turun semakin lebat dan Sasuke belum menampakkan diri setelah meninggalkannya untuk ke toilet 20 menit yang lalu.

Tiga orang berjalan mengendap-endap dan memukul tengkuk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya memburam. Ia mencoba melihat siapa yang memukulnya dengan keras.

"Uchi...ha." Sakura pun kehilangan kesadaran secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ketiga orang itu menyeret Sakura ke dalam sebuah gudang kumuh.

"Kuso!" Lagi-lagi pemuda Raven itu memukul dinding yang sudah retak itu dan membuat buku-buku jarinya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak habis fikir. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengurungnya dalam kamar mandi seperti ini. Apalagi ini sudah 1 jam ia meninggalkan gadis pink itu. Apa? Gadis pink? Ya! Dia baru ingat bahwa Sakura menunggunya di halaman belakang.

"Sakura..." gumamnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa ia memanggil nama kecil gadis itu. Seketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Ia memperhatikan pintu toilet pria itu. Hanya terbuat dari plastik, tidak akan begitu sakit bila didobrak. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan mengunpulkan tenaganya, ia mendobrak pintu itu.

Brakkk!

Hanya sekali dobrak pintu itu sudah remuk dan terlepas dari kusennya. Sasuke merasakan lengannya sedikit terluka. Namun, buru-buru ia berlari menuju halaman belakang. Setibanya disana, ia tidak menemukan gadis pink tersebut. Matanya onyxnya berusaha menelusuri setiap sudut tempat itu. Tidak mungkin gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan ia sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya. Lagipula, mereka harus membahas tugas terlebih dahulu.

Persetan dengan tugas! Kini matanya menangkap tas punggung bewarna merah muda tergeletak diatas lantai yang basah. Yah, tidak salah lagi, ini milik gadis itu. Lantas, pemiliknya dimana sekarang? Sasuke memungut tas gadis itu dan mulai berkeliling sekolah mencari gadis itu.

"Sakura! Di mana kau? Aakkkhh!" damn! Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia lupa, dirinya sendiri masih terluka sehabis mendobrak pintu tadi.

Hampir 1 jam Sasuke memutari sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangatlah luas ini. Dia sudah kecapaian karena belum menemukan jejak Sakura. Kemana gadis itu? Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ponsel bergetar dari dalam tas gadis itu. Ia mencoba membuka tas Sakura dan menemukan ponsel Sakura yang berbunyi.

"**Sasori Nii-chan is calling"**

Damn!

Lengkaplah sudah. Setelah hari ini dirinya dikunci seseorang didalam toilet, Sakura yang menghilang, dan kini Sasori yang bisa dibilang musuhnya sejak kejadian tadi siang menghubunginya. Menghubungi Sakura lebih tepatnya, tapi bukankah ponsel Sakura sedang berada padanya? Jadi sama saja dengan menghubunginya bukan?

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat telepon dari Sasori.

"Hey, kau dimana Sakura? Aku sudah menghubungimu dari tadi. Aku hanya mau bilang, aku, tousan dan kaasan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang. Soalnya nenek Chiyo masuk rumah sakit. Gomen ne tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau sudah pulangkan imouto?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hn. Dia sedang bersamaku." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Sasori yang mendengarkan suara pemuda yang hampir dilabraknya tadi siang langsung naik pitam.

"Hei Uchiha! Mana adikku! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh dan mengangkat ponsel Sakura! Kau kira kau siapa hah? Mana Sakura bocah!" Maki Sasori di dalam telepon. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia bersamaku. Dia sedang ke toilet. Nanti akan kusampaikan pesanmu."

Klik.

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Membuat Sasori merutukinya diseberang sana. "Maaf Akasuna. Aku harus menemukan Sakura dulu." Sasuke kembali mencari Sakura.

Sakura mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya gelap, bau dan kotor.

"Ngh... aku dimana?" ujarnya sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" teriak seseorang.

"Eh? Aku dimana ini? Ahh... ada tikus! Kyyaaaaaa tolong akuuu..." Sakura berteriak dengan keras dan melempar apa saja yang bisa dilemparnya untuk mengusir tikus yang ingin mendekatinya tersebut.

Mendengar sesuatu yang gaduh, Sasuke menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu gudang.

"Hussssshhhh tikus jelek! Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura dari dalam, segera berteriak.

"Hey! Apa kau di dalam Haruno!"

"Kyyyaaaaaaaa! Tikus sialan! Awas kau yah!"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, ia melihat kunci yang tergantung pada pintu tersebut. Segera saja ia membukanya dan hal itu membuat tikus yang mengganggu Sakura berlari keluar.

"Ah, leganya. Akhirnya dia pergi. Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura kembali berteriak begitu melihat sesosok bayangan mendekatinya.

"Hei, ini aku!" Sasuke membersihkan badannya yang terkena debu akibat membuka pintu gudang tersebut. Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, Sakura segera menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang menganga lebar. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura turun dari atas kursi dan langsung menghambur kepelukkan pemuda itu. Membuat Sasuke merasakan nyeri akibat luka ditubuhnya tadi.

"Hiks..hikss.. Sasuke. Aku takut..." Gadis pink itu mendekap Sasuke dengan kuat dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Sudah..tenang. Ada aku disini." Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut soft pink Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya untuk berlindung padanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang Sakura."

"Ngh.. pusing." Sakura memijat kepalanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya diruangan itu. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Yang pasti setelah ia memeluk Sasuke, ia kembali pingsan dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Sudah sadar ya." Suara baritone seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Sss-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura pada pria disebelahnya.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan mengambil handuk di atas kepala Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku bukan Sasuke. Aku Itachi. Aku kakaknya Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan ramah dan membantu Sakura untuk duduk.

"Ng.. aku dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ini dirumah Sasuke. Sasuke sedang keluar mencari obat untukmu. Kamu istirahat dulu ya." Sahut pemuda itu. Kemudian menawarkan teh pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih Itachi-san. Tapi aku harus pulang. Nanti Sasori-nii Akhh..." Sakura kembali memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Jangan. Kau masih sakit. Soal itu, aku sudah memberitahunya. Sebentar lagi Sasori akan ke sini. Dia di dalam perjalanan." Itachi kembali tersenyum ramah. Pria ini memang berbeda dari Sasuke. Walau wajah mereka sangat mirip, tapi tidak untuk sikap keduanya. Sasuke cendrung lebih cuek, sedangkan Itachi bersikap sangat ramah.

"Terima kasih Itachi-san." Sakura tersipu melihat Itachi yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Tapi, karena kau, Sakura jadi seperti inikan! Rasakan ini bocah!"

Suara gaduh itu membuat Sakura dan Itachi mengernyit heran. Siapa yang ribut-ribut di depan kediaman Uchiha malam-malam begini? Pasti mereka salah tempat. Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun Itachi segera membantunya dan memapahnya untuk keluar melihat siapa yang berbuat gaduh disana.

Namun, apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar membuat mereka terbelalak kaget. Sasori dengan seringaian diwajahnya duduk diatas punggung Sasuke yang tengkurap diatas lantai teras rumahnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya dipelintir Sasori ke belakang. Benar-benar, mereka ini seperti anak kecil.

"Hahahaha sudah ingin menyerah ha? Bocah!" Ujar Sasori sambil tertawa senang.

"Hei, lepaskan aku baka!"

"Apa? Berani-beraninya kau memangilku baka. Tidak akan kuampuni kau. Rasakan ini."

"Arrrrhhhhggggh! Sakit bodoh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat Sasori menjewer kedua telinganya.

Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha rasakan itu Sasu chan~ " ujarnya.

"Hei, aku ini adikmu aniki baka!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Kesal melihat sikap kakaknya yang tak kalah kekanak-kanakan itu. Dan Sasori semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Bagaimana bocah, sudah menyerah he?"

"Nii-chan. Hentikan. Kasian Sasuke jika kau mendudukinya seperti itu." Sakura segera mendorong Sasori untuk menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. Dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak apakan Sasuke? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hn. Tak apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa masih pusing?" Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut Sakura dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Perlakuan Sasuke membuat gadis itu tersipu dan membuat wajahnya merona. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa senang dan menyukai wajah gadis itu ketika merona.

"Aano Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau ke dalam dan ganti pakaianmu." Ujar Sakura dan menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam, Itachi menggoda Sakura.

"Hei calon adik ipar. Kenapa tersipu begitu dengannya?" tanya itachi dengan jahil.

"Ada apa Itachi-san? Aku bukan calon adik ipar Itachi-san." Sakura kembali blushing dibuatnya.

"Hei, berhenti mengganggu adikku Itachi." Sasori memeluk Sakura dan merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya.

"Masih panas. Apa kau masih merasa pusing imouto?" Tanya Sasori dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ng.. aku rindu oniichan." Sakura balik memeluk kakaknya. Sedangkan Itachi merasa bosan disuguhi drama adik-kakak dari keluarga Haruno ini.

"Ayolah, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu. Ini dirumahku bukan di pentas drama." Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahaha.. maafkan kami Itachi. Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga imoutoku ini. Dan sampaikan pada adikmu, pembalasanku belum berakhir."

"Nii-chan." Sakura menyikut perut Sasori.

"Hehehe.. iya Saku-chan. Nah, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Tapi, Sasuke?" Cicit Sakura.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Dia pasti lagi mandi sekarang."

"Tapi nii-chan?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena Sasori melarangnya untuk menunggu Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda Raven itu.

"Nah, kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam itachi."

"Hn. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_**From : 628xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hey Cherry. Kau berhutang 9 permintaan padaku.**_

Apa? 9 permintaan? Yang benar saja. Siapa sih orang ini?

_To be continued..._

**Ayo-ayo... bagaimana nih readers? Apakah ada yg merasa penasaran dg fict ini? #ditimpukgara2kepedean**

**Huhh... untuk yg review makasih ya. Sudah mau menanggapi fict ini. Dan maaf kalau belum bisa saya balas. Insyaallah chpter dpn saya balas kok.**

**And the last...**

**Wanna review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter**

"Hahaha.. maafkan kami Itachi. Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga imoutoku ini. Dan sampaikan pada adikmu, pembalasanku belum berakhir."

"Nii-chan." Sakura menyikut perut Sasori.

"Hehehe.. iya Saku-chan. Nah, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Tapi, Sasuke?" Cicit Sakura.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Dia pasti lagi mandi sekarang."

"Tapi nii-chan?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena Sasori melarangnya untuk menunggu Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda Raven itu.

"Nah, kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam itachi."

"Hn. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_**From : 628xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hey Cherry. Kau berhutang 9 permintaan padaku.**_

Apa? 9 permintaan? Yang benar saja. Siapa sih orang ini?

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo bertebaran kayak semut, gaje, dan alur berbelit-belit.**

**Chapter 4 **

**First Request : Kencan Bersamaku.**

Saat ini Sakura sedang bersama teman-temannya di lapangan basket indoor Konoha Gakuen High School. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sibuk menyoraki pasangan mereka masing-masing yang sedang bertanding basket. Dan Sakura hanya memutar emeraldnya bosan.

"Huh, seandainya saja Saso-nii ada disini. Kan aku tidak akan kesepian." Sakura mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Membaca majalah remaja.

"**Ramalan Zodiak Hari ini**

**Aries**

**Untuk kamu yang lagi bete hari ini, ayo dong semangat. Waktu masih panjang. Akan ada keberuntungan yang menanti kamu hari ini. Selain itu, nikmati saja apa yang ada disekitarmu sekarang. Jangan pasang wajah bete terus dong, entar cakepnya ilang lagi.**

**Asmara : bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima permintaan seseorang hari ini.**

**Kesehatan : gara-gara kemarin, flu kamu belum sembuh ya? Tenang aja, hari ini akan lebih membaik kok.**

**Keuangan : siap-siap untuk pengeluaran mendadak hari ini. "**

"Ramalan zodiak hari ini mengatakan bahwa aku akan menerima permintaan dari seseorang. Siapa? Hah, tidak usah difikirkanlah. Hhh ..." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang dan memejamkan emeraldnya. Saat ia membuka emeraldnya, sepasang onyx memandangnya dengan intens dari lapangan basket.

"Ayo Teme! Robek ring mereka!" Teriak bocah blonde dengan mata shapirenya yang berapi-api.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... ayo... masukkan bolanya Sasuke-kun..." Teriak fansgirl Sasuke di sudut lapangan sambil membawa spanduk dan bendera yang bertuliskan "We love you Sasuke-kun." " Cih, norak sekali mereka ini." Fikir Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan di bangku penonton. "Heh, gadis itu menarik. Akan kubuat kau repot hari ini Sakura."

"Hei Sakura, mau bertaruhan." Ajak Ino pada Sakura yang masih berpandangan dengan Sasuke. Dengan tidak rela dialihkannya pandangannya menuju Ino yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa pig?" Ucapnya malas.

"Hei! Beraninya kau memanggilku pig! Dasar jidaaatttt..."

"Ya terserah kau sajalah." Sakura me-rolling eyes kembali.

"Hei Sakura, mau bertaruhan denganku tidak?" Ino kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Jika Sasuke bisa memasukkan bola itu, kau harus membelikannya minuman dingin. Jika tidak, baiklah kau boleh minta teraktir denganku hari ini." Ucapnya dengan angkuh.

"Baiklah, akan kupastikan Uchiha itu gagal." Sakura menyeringai lebar dan kembali memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mendrible bola oranye itu.

1...2...3..

Tap.. tap...

Ia melompat dengan tinggi, bersiap akan men-shoot bola oranye itu dan...

Brakkk!

"Yeayyyyyyyyy..." Teriak penonton ketika Sasuke berhasil membobol ring lawan.

"YEAH... KAU HEBAT TEME..." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju Sasuke dan menyoraki sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan ino menyeringai menatap Sakura yang dibelakangnya telah menguar aura hitam. Dan Sasuke, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya ia tersenyum sangat tipis melirik Sakura. "Kena kau Haruno."

Huft...

Sakura baru saja datang dari kafetaria. Entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya ia sial. Ramalan zodiak yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan pun sepertinya hanya kebohongan belaka. Yang ada dirinya sial setelah kalah taruhan dari Ino dan Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan sekarang ia harus memberikan jus tomat ini pada pemuda raven yang menyebalkan itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju lapangan indoor sekolah. Terlihat masing-masing teman-temannya sibuk mengurusi pacar dan gebetan mereka. Ada Ino yang sibuk menyeka keringat Sai. Tenten yang sedang menemani Neji makan siang. Hinata yang lagi berblushing ria karena di goda oleh Naruto. Sampai, Shikamaru yang tertidur di pinggir lapangan. Dasar, kepala nanas pemalas. Dan yang terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya sedari tadi sambil menyeringai merendahkannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati bocah Uchiha itu. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyodorkan jus tomat yang ia beli di kafetaria tadi.

"Nih, jus tomatmu." Sakura menyodorkan jus tomat itu tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikit pun.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Hn? Aku tidak menyuruhmu membelikanku jus itu."

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Apa susahnya sih." Sakura mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyeringai.

"Kau kenapa Haruno. Kau memang kalah bertaruhan denganku hari ini. Tapi, bukan berarti taruhanmu padaku hanya jus tomat ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Huh, kau ini. Selain bertaruhan denganmu, aku juga bertaruhan dengan Ino. Karena aku kalah, jadi aku harus memberikan minuman sialan ini padamu." Nafas Sakura naik turun tidak beraturan. Bocah Uchiha ini membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Hn. Baiklah, anggap saja ini hadiah pertama darimu, jangan terlalu berlebihan jika menyukaiku Haruno. Pakai mengarang taruhan dengan Ino segala. Bilang saja kau ingin menemaniku beristirahat setelah permainan tadi." Sasuke mengambil jus tomat pemberian Sakura dan menegak setengahnya.

"Huh... percaya diri sekali kau Uchiha. Kau menyebalkan." Sakura mendengus kesal dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Berlama-lama di sebelah Uchiha yang terlalu percaya diri ini membuat moodnya tambah buruk. Namun, sebelum Sakura pergi, Sasuke manarik tangannya dan membuat Sakura terhuyung hampir menubruk Sasuke. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengecup pipi Sakura sambil berbisik. "Temui aku di perpustakaan istirahat nanti." Kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memproses kejadian barusan.

"EH?" ia memegangi pipinya. Dan rona merah muda mulai menjalari wajah mungilnya.

"Uuhhh..." Sakura meringis kecil. Hari ini entah kenapa kepalanya pusing. Mungkin efek hari kemarin masih ada. Sekarang sudah bel istirahat. Sudah waktunya ia menemui Uchiha sialan itu. Uh, belum lagi tadi ia dimarahi oleh Anko sensei karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Soalnya, ia merasa pusing sekaligus mengantuk. Jangan salahkan Sakura jika ia ingin tidur. Toh, Anko sensei sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu ciri-ciri mahluk hidup adalah mengantuk.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus menemui pantat ayam itu." Sakura menepuk dahinya yang err.. agak sedikit lebar, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Di perpustakaan..

"Huh, mana sih pantat ayam itu." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap pengunjung perpustakaan.

"Ah itu dia." terlihat Sasuke sedang membaca buku tebal sambil memakai kacamata berframe hitam di sudut dekat jendela menghadap taman belakang. Dan dia terlihat err... lebih menawan. Segera saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan memanggil pemuda itu.

"Uchiha.. hosh... hosh.. maaf aku terlambat." Sakura duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura sejenak dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Hn. Terlambat 3 menit 30 detik."

APPPA?

Huh, pemuda ini. Sakurakan hanya terlambat 3 menit, kenapa dia mengingatkannya sampai seperti itu. Padahal kemarin, pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura lebih dari 20 menit dan Sakura tidak memarahinya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan itu membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Hn. Jika kau terus mengerucutkan bibirmu itu. Kupastikan ciuman pertamamu hilang saat ini juga."

HAH!

Pemuda ini benar-benar membuat Sakura semakin sebal.

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja dihadapan Sasuke. Membuat semua pengunjung memperhatikan mereka.

"Duduklah Haruno, kau membuatku malu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menurunkan kacamatanya. Sakura kembali duduk dan masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Kau tahu? Kau berhutang nyawa padaku." Sasuke kembali memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Dan sekarang ucapan pemuda raven itu sukses membuat Sakura membelalakkan emeraldnya.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Pertama, kemarin aku sudah menolongmu. Dan itu kuanggap kau berhutang nyawa padaku. Jika aku tidak ada disana, mungkin kau sudah mati dengan tikus-tikus jelek itu."

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Kejadian kemarinkan bukan salahnya. Salah Sasuke yang meninggalkannnya terlalu lama dan membuatnya dikerjai oleh seseorang.

Tunggu. Seseorang?

"Ne, Uchiha. Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyekapku di gudang saat itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memainkan jarinya. Lama-lama gadis ini tertular kebiasaan Hinata saat gugup.

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku juga dikunci di dalam toilet."

"Huh! Itu semua pasti gara-gara kau! Coba saja kau tidak menyeretku waktu itu. Pasti aku akan selamat." Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Terserah." Sasuke menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan menatap emerald Sakura.

"Kedua. Kau kalah bertaruhan denganku hari ini." Lanjut Sasuke.

"EH?"

Sakura melongo mendengarkan perkataan Uchiha bungsu itu. Taruhan? Taruhan katanya? Seingat Sakura ia tidak bertaruhan dengan Sasuke. Yang ada ia bertaruhan dengan Ino. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

"Hn. Kau lupa ya?" Sasuke menopang dagunya dan menatap Sakura dengan seringaiannya. Membuat Sakura tambah bingung dengan ucapan Uchiha ini.

"Huh. Apa? Aku tak ingat pantat ayam." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia bosan dipermainkan oleh Uchiha satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan meningatkanmu, nona H-A-R-U-N-O." Sasuke sengaja mengeja nama Sakura. Dan detik berikutnya semu merah mulai menjalari pipi Sakura.

**Flashback**

**[SAKURA POV]**

"Hei Uchiha. Aku jamin, pasti hari ini kau akan kalah." Ucapku saat Sasuke sedang mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu olahraga.

Sasuke melirikku yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil bersedekap di depan dada. Kemudian ia menyeringai, "Hah. Percaya diri sekali kau nona. Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan jadi pecundang." Sasuke memasukkan sepatu sekolahnya ke dalam loker dan menguncinya. Aku mendekatinya untuk mencibir perkataan Uchiha sombong ini "Huhh.. baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruhan?"

Sasuke semakin menyeringai dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menjadi gugup karena melihat seringaian menyebalkannya itu. Huh... bagaimana ini, apa yang mau dilakukannya? Apa dia akan berbuat mesum?

Sasuke memegang daguku dan memaksaku untuk menatap mata kelamnya. "Hn. Jika kau kalah, turuti sembilan permintaanku." Ucapnya.

Aku menenguk liurku, "Jika kau yang kalah?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahku. "Kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku." Setelah itu ia mengecup lembut kepalaku dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di depan lokernya.

Apa?

Ia menciumku?

Ah tidak...

Dia itu, selain menyebalkan. Dia juga mesum.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

**[End of Sakura POV]**

**End of Flashback**

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat nona?" Sasuke bertanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ia mengingatkan tentang taruhan mereka. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah padam. Hari ini, Uciha bungsu itu seenaknya menciumnya dikepala dan dipipinya. Dan sekarang, ia mencium kepala Sakura lagi untuk mengingatkan Sakura mengenai taruhan itu.

"Kkkauu.. kau mesum Uchiha!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali pada mode stoicnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mengingatnya bukan? Baiklah, kita mulai dengan permintaan pertama." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang berusaha keras menghilangkan semburat bodoh tadi.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku mau bertanya. Apa tadi malam, setelah aku pulang dari rumahmu, kau juga yang mengirimiku pesan tentang 9 permintaan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan cepat. Sebelum ia lupa mengenai hal itu.

"Hn."

"Lalu sekarang kau minta 9 permintaan lagi?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau meminta 18 permintaan padaku?" Tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti dengan permainan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hn. Kau bodoh!"

"Kkkauu... berani-beraninya mengataiku bodoh!" Sakura kembali menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit merasa risih dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang seenaknya menunjuk wajah pemuda raven ini.

"Jika kau menunjuk wajahku lagi, akan kupastikan tanganmu ini menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau sentuh."

Cepat-cepat Sakura menarik tangannya sebelum Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan tangannya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Taruhan atau tidak pun aku denganmu hari ini, aku akan tetap memberlakukan 9 permintaan itu. Karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk memenuhi semua permintaanku." Jelas Sasuke dengan singkat dan membuka Smartphonenya.

"Kenapa harus 9? Itukan banyak sekali." Ujar Sakura dengan sewot.

"Hn. Jika kau banyak bertanya, jangan salahkan aku jika mengulang yang tadi." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan ucapannya itu sukses membuat Sakura blushing lagi.

10 menit kemudian..

"Masukkan nomormu." Sasuke menyodorkan smartphonenya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bingung dengan tindakan bocah raven ini.

"Apa?"

"Masukkan nomormu bodoh!"

"Ugghh... baiklah. Berhenti mengataiku bodoh Uchiha!"

Sakura memasukkan nomornya pada smartphone Sasuke dan mengembalikkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Hn. Kita mulai dengan permintaanku yang pertama..." Sasuke sengaja menghentikan ucapannya. Membuat Sakura kembali meneguk liur membayangkan apa yang akan diminta oleh Uchiha mesum dihadapannya ini.

"Permintaanku, yang pertama. Kau harus kencan denganku hari ini." Dan selanjutnya Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya mendengarkan permintaan Uchiha mesum itu.

Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan lesu. Hari ini, merupakan hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya. Bertemu dengan pemuda aneh, menyebalkan sekaligus mesum seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu menjadi hidupnya sial seharian ini. Hah! Bagaimana besok dan seterusnya?

"Sakura, kau ikut dengan kami tidak?" Ajak Tenten dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kami berenam akan jalan-jalan hari ini Sakura. Bisa dibilang triple date, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Ino sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sai.

"Hei, siapa bilang ini triple date? Aku kan tidak berpacaran dengan pemuda cantik ini." Seru Tenten sambil menunjuk Neji. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata lavender itu hanya mengacuhkan Tenten.

"Hei, kau jangan menunjuk Neji seperti itu Tenten. Oh, ayolah.. siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa kalian ini menjalin hubungan khusus. Iyakan Ino-chan?" Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang mengerikan.

"Hehehe iya Sai-kun." Ino semakin menggelayuti kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menutar mata bosan melihat pasangan yang sok tebar kemesraan ini.

"Ba-bagaima-mana Sa-sakura chan? Mau ikut kami?" tanya Hinata. Sambil memainkan jarinya tentunya.

Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Andai saja, pantat ayam jelek itu tidak memaksaku untuk kencan dengannya hari ini. Aku pasti akan menerima ajakan mereka. Kapan lagi aku bisa jalan bersama mereka. Huft." Gumam Sakura.

"Maaf, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, dan Neji. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini." Tolak Sakura dengan wajah lesu.

"Tak apa Sakura. Kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama lain waktu. Baiklah, kami duluan ya? Jaa.. Hei Naruto, ayo cepat!" Ucap Tenten dan menarik Naruto yang sedang mengajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah teme, kami duluan ya! Hahaha, kasihan kau teme. Makanya, cepat-cepat mencari pacar!" Setelah itu mereka semua meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di kelas.

"Hn. Ayo." Ucap pemuda dingin itu dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Huh, pantat ayam menyebalkan!" Sakura mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya.

Selama, perjalanan tidak ada satupun yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke fokus untuk menyetir dan Sakura sibuk dengan pamandangan luar di jendela. Rasanya lebih menarik daripada mengajak bicara pemuda raven ini.

"Hn. Kita mau kemana?" tanya sebuah suara yang mulai memecahkan keheningan. Sakura menghadap kearah Sasuke dan menatap onyx sekelam malam itu.

"Terserah, Uchiha." Ujarnya dan kembali menatap pemandangan di jendela.

"Oh iya, kalau bisa kau juga harus merubah caramu memanggil namaku, Haruno."

"Apa lagi maumu Uchiha?" bentak Sakura. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Pemuda ini, selain menyebalkan, mesum, dia juga cerewet kalau sudah di depan Sakura. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas dan menyeringai.

"Kau lupa siapa yang berkuasa hari ini, hn? Haruno? Atau, kau mauku hukum." Baiklah, sakura harus menyerah jika Uchiha menyebalkan ini sudah menyeringai seperti itu. Ia sudah tahu duluan apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya dari pemuda mesum ini.

"Hn. Kau harus memanggil nama kecilku. Sasuke. Dan ditambah dengan suffiks-Kun. Dan jangan pernah memanggil pria lain selain aku, dengan suffiks itu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Apa?

Yang benar saja. Dia kira Sakura ini pacarnya? Sampai-sampai berani menyuruh Sakura memanggil namanya dengan suffiks-Kun. Dan tidak boleh ada pria lain yang dipanggil dengan suffiks itu. Benar-benar, Uchiha ini seenaknya saja jika mengambil keputusan. Sakura hanya me-rolling eyesnya. Percuma jika dia membantah, pria licik ini pasti akan mengeluarkan ancamannya.

"Hm.. baiklah. Sasuke-n.. Kun.." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"Bagus, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"**KONOHA CINEMA"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata. Kita akan menonton film apa?" tanya pemuda blonde dengan cengiran rubahnya. Gadis indigo itu hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"A-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu Naruto-kun. Kita ikut yang lain saja." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kita akan tetap bersamakan, Hinata?" tanya Pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Pertanyaan Naruto itu, sukses membuat rona merah semakin menjalari wajahnya.

"I-iiya."

"Baguslah, ayo, Hinata." Dengan seenaknya pemuda blonde itu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama. "Kami-sama, bantu aku." Gumam Hinata yang hampir pingsan menahan degupan jantungnya.

"Neji, kita akan menonton apa?" tanya Tenten. Sedangkan Neji hanya menatap poster-poster film yang akan ditayangkan hari ini.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana jika film horor?" usul Gadis cina itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau drama?" usul Ino.

"Ah, itu membosankan. Bagaimana kalau komedi?" Usul Naruto.

"Huh. Kalian ini, kalau begitu film action saja sekalian." Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik Hinata yang menentukan. Ayo hinata, kau mau menonon film apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Eeh- eh? Kenapa aku? Aku ikut kalian saja." Ujarnya gugup.

"Huh, baiklah. Sai, kau ingin film apa?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya film itu bagus."

Sai menunjuk sebuah poster yang bergambar seorang mahasiswi psikopat yang membunuh dosen-dosen yang menghukumnya. Kemudian hantu-hantu dosen tersebut menghantui setiap mahasiswa baru yang beroperasi di kampus di atas pukul 7 malam. Semua yang melihat film itu bergidik ngeri. Setelah ini, mereka pasti tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tonton film itu." Sorak Naruto dan diiringi tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. Kenapa pemuda itu berani sekali menonton film ini?

"Ngghh.. Sasuke-kun, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Sakura. Saat ini, mereka sedang menonton film drama.

"Ingin kutemani?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku saja. Aku tidak lama."

"Hn."

Setelah kembali dari toilet, Sakura kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ditatapnya, sepertinya Sasuke berkonsenterasi sekali dengan film ini. Merasa ada yang memandangi, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Hn, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau mulai suka padaku?" ucapnya.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau Uchiha. Kau kira aku tertarik padamu?" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia membuka matanya. Namun, sepertinya ia salah mengambil arah. Di sampingnya, 3 kursi darinya terdapat 2 orang remaja berbeda gender yang sedang berciuman panas. Melihat hal itu, cepat-cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin seperti mereka?"

Mendengar ada sebuah suara, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa ketika memalingkan wajahnya tadi, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Sasuke. Melihat seringaian di wajah Uchiha itu, segera saja ia menjauhkan dirinya.

"Huh! Enak saja. Kau kira aku ini gadis mesum. Yang ada kau yang mesum, Uchiha."

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti."

Setelah menonton film drama itu, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk makan es krim di seberang bioskop tempat mereka menonton tadi.

" Sasuke, aku ingin es krim~ " Rengeknya manja. Seperti seorang gadis yang meminta boneka pada pacarnya.

"Hn. Baiklah." Terpaksa Sasuke mengiyakan. Jika tidak gadis ini akan merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon.

"Yeay!" Sakura melompat kegirangan dan menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kedai es krim itu.

"Pak es krim stroberinya 1. Ne, kau mau rasa apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang terlihat malas menanggapi perkataan gadis ini.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku tidak suka yang manis."

"Baiklah, itu saja."

Setelah mendapatkan es krim yang diinginkannya, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kedai es krim itu.

"Hei, itu Sakura tidak?"tanya Ino sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut soft pink seperti Sakura.

"Iii-iya, i-itu Sa-sakura chan." Tanggap Hinata.

"Tapi, dengan siapa dia? Sepertinya mesra sekali." Lanjut Tenten.

"Iya, rambutnya seperti pantat ayam." Timpal Naruto.

Jangan-jangan...

"TEME, SAKURA CHAN!"

"HEYYY... SAKURAAAAAAA..."

Teriak Naruto dan Ino. Membuat Sai, Neji, Tenten, dan Hinata swetdrop melihat kelakuan pemuda dan gadis pirang ini. Seenaknya berteriak, seolah-olah mereka tidak sadar bahwa sekarang orang-orang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Sadar dengan situasi, Naruto dan Ino menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal dan berucap 'Gomen... gomen..' pada orang-orang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sakura terlihat senang melihat teman-temannya memanggil dirinya, dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Naruto, Ino..." Teriaknya dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Cih. Mengganggu." gumamnya.

"Ne, Sakura chan. Kau dan teme kemana? Kalian berdua kencan ya?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada jahil. Sedangkan Sakura hanya blushing.

"Hei, kenapa blushing seperti itu? Ayo, cepat katakan. Kalian menjalin hubungan di belakang kami ya?" tuntut Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menghilangkan blushingnya dan menarik nafas.

"Ti-tidak. Kami hanya jalan bersama." Ujarnya malu-malu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan stoic andalannya.

"Hoy teme. Tadi kau bilang kau ada urusan. Jadi ini ya urusanmu? Kau mengajak Sakura chan berkencan berdua. Kau curang teme.." bisik Naruto.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya acuh.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Enak saja! Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kau dan Sakura chankan temanku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku tahu. Kalian berpacaran he?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Terlihat semburat tipis diwajah Sasuke. Namun, cepat-cepat ia bantah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikut campur urusanku." Ujarnya dingin.

"Huh! Teme pelit." Naruto mencibir. "Baiklah, karena kita sudah lengkap. Mari kita ke taman bermain." Sorak Naruto.

"YEAHHH!" Sambut yang lain.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "Pengganggu." Batinnya.

Semua terlihat senang dan bersemangat untuk pergi ke taman bermain yang diadakan di taman, pusat kota Konoha. Di taman bermain itu sedang diadakan sejenis festival untuk merayakan ulang tahun Konoha yang baru saja diadakan kemarin. Selama 1 minggu penuh, akan dibuka festival ditaman bermain itu mulai pukul 4 sore sampai dengan tengah malam. Aneka wahana, permainan, dan macam-macam kesenian daerah pun ditampilkan di festival itu. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata terlihat antusias dalam menikmati berbagai wahana di festival ini. Mulai dari rumah hantu, roller coaster, mengambil ikan melalui jaring kertas, dan berbagai wahana lainnya sudah mereka rasakan. Berlainan dengan Neji dan Sasuke yang hanya mengikuti para gadis-gadis itu.

"Neji, menangkan cincin itu. Aku menginginkannya." Rengek Tenten pada Neji sambil menunjuk sebuah stand memancing ikan dengan jaring kertas. Stand itu sedang mengadakan lomba bagi para pengunjungnya. Siapa yang berhasil mengumpulkan ikan terbanyak, mereka akan mendapatkan cincin couple.

"Hn. Baiklah. Berhenti merengek Tenten." Ujar Neji.

"Yeay." Tenten mengepalkan tinjunya di udara sambil teriak kegirangan.

Neji mulai mengambil jaring kertas dan berusaha mengambil ikan-ikan itu.

1

2

3

...

7

..

11

...

15

Baiklah, sepertinya pemuda ini berbakat sekali dalam memancing. Terbukti, ia bisa mengambil 15 ikan hanya dengan menggunakan 3 jaring kertas. Dan akhirnya, pemuda itu berhasil memenangkan cincin couple itu.

"Baiklah, ini untuk kalian. Semoga hubungan kalian semakin mesra dan langgeng ya." Ucap kakek yang menjaga stand itu.

"Terima kasih kek." Dengan ceria Tenten membuka kotak cincin itu.

"Wah, cantik sekali. Neji, terima kasih ya, sudah memenangkan ini untukku." Seru Tenten sambil mengambil kedua cincin itu. Memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya dan di jari manis Neji.

"Wah, kalian terlihat serasi sekali." Teriak Ino dengan girang. Sedangkan Neji dan Tenten berblushing ria.

Selanjutnya, ada Ino yang memenangkan kalung dari stand melukis pemandangan Konoha di malam hari oleh Sai. Dan Hinata yang mendapat kupon es krim gratis, karena Naruto menghabiskan 7 porsi ramen ukuran jumbo. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya menggembungkan pipinya sedari tadi.

"Hn. Kau kenapa jidat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura meliriknya dengan sebal dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya.

"Mereka semua mendapat hadiah. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku ingin boneka itu." Sakura menunjuk stand menembak kaleng. Di stand itu terdapat boneka teddy bear berwarna soft pink seperti rambutnya. Ia ingin seseorang memenangkan boneka itu untuknya.

"Sasuke~ " panggilnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang aneh pada gadis ini hanya diam tak mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Sasuke~" panggilnya sekali lagi. Mau tak mau Uchiha ini harus menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Kau maukan memenangkannya untukku?" ucap Sakura dengan nada manja.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping dan berkata "Tidak!"

"Huh, Sasuke pelit! Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau jalan sendiri saja. Aku benci padamu. Dasar! Chicken-butt pelit!" Sakura mencibir Sasuke dan kembali mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan gemas dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Hn. Gadis manja." Dan ia berjalan menuju stand itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya Ino. Sedari tadi, ia melihat Sakura hanya cemberut dan memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Huh, aku benci padanya." Ia menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput jus tomat.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?" tanya Tenten.

"Tanya saja pada Uchiha ayam itu." Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau apakan sahabatku Uchiha?" tanya Ino sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk jusnya dan berkata "Tidak ada."

Benar-benar pemuda itu. Seenaknya saja mengatakan tidak ada. Apa ia tidak tahu, kalau Sakura sangat iri pada teman-temannya sekarang. Pasalnya hanya dia saja yang tidak mendapat apa-apa dari festival ini. Dan dengan santainya ia berkata tidak ada. Seolah-olah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Saat ia menolak permintaan Sakura untuk memenangkan sebuah boneka.

"Nah, hari semakin larut. Ayo kita pulang." Teriak Naruto dengan suara toanya.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dari festival itu, dengan wajah Sakura yang masih ditekuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn. Jika wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Uchiha bungsu yang sudah jengah dengan gadis pink di sebelahnya ini. Hampir 1 jam, dari festival hingga sekarang berada di depan rumahnya. Gadis itu masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh! Siapa bilang aku ingin bicara padamu? Aku masih marah padamu chicken-butt!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Gadis ini, sejak kapan ia berani memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "Chicken butt". Bukankah perjanjiannnya gadis ini harus memanggilnya Sasuke-Kun?

Sambil menarik nafas pelan-pelan, Sasuke segera mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang mobilnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ini. Untukmu."

Sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna soft pink, incaran Sakura tadi. Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati boneka incarannya berada dipangkuannya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Kau jadi memenangkannya untukku?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap boneka teddy itu tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Tindakan Sakura ini sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu itu merona tipis.

"Hn. Tidak usah memelukku."

Seakan tersadar dari tindakannya, Sakura segera kembali pada posisinya.

"Hehehe.. maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Ngg.. ano, maafkan tindakanku tadi ya Sasuke-kun. Kukira kau tak jadi memenangkannya untukku." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn."

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Entah, mengapa atmosfir di mobil ini menjadi berubah. Sasuke menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya. Emeraldnya yang bersinar, hidung kecil yang mancung, kulit seputih porselen, sampai bibir mungil berwarna merah muda alami. Ingin sekali ia mencoba untuk merasakan bibir mungil itu.

Sakura sendiri merasa terjerat dengan onyx berwarna kelam itu. Ia merasa ada suatu medan yang membuat matanya tidak bisa beralih dari pesonanya. Secara perlahan, pemilik onyx itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Hangat hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya. Dan perlahan ia menutup matanya merasakan sensasi yang menekan lembut bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke memegang tengkuk Sakura, berusaha lebih menekan lagi bibir gadis itu. Ia melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Sedangkan Sakura tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan memijat pelan tengkuk pemuda itu. Sensasi itu, begitu menggairahkan. Sampai, Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke karena kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Hosh..hosh... hosh..."

Benang saliva masih menghubungkan mereka.

Sasuke menyeka saliva yang menetes pada ujung bibirnya dan beranjak menjauhkan posisinya dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih berusaha mengambil nafas dan wajahnya merah padam. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berusaha menormalkan kembali cukup lama, Sakura mencoba berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun. Kenapa menciumku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan takut. Takut jika pemuda di sampingnya akan marah. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan tidak menjawab.

"Itu.. i-itu.." Sakura kembali membuka suara.

Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sakura.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya. Dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sakura. "Itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

Cup.

Sakura kembali terkejut saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya lagi dan berbisik. "Oyasumi Sakura. Arigatou untuk hari ini." Dan selanjutnya Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Nah.. gimana readers?

Kasih masukkan, yah readers :p

Jujur, aja.. agak pesimis sama nih cerita. Author menerima apa saja kok. Review, flame (tapi yg masuk akal), kritik. Saran, dll ya..

Oh iya ini maaf gak tahu cara balas review..

Yg tahu, ajarin author ya...

And,

Review please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter**

"Sasuke-kun. Kenapa menciumku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan takut. Takut jika pemuda di sampingnya akan marah. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan tidak menjawab.

"Itu.. i-itu.." Sakura kembali membuka suara.

Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sakura.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya. Dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sakura. "Itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

Cup.

Sakura kembali terkejut saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya lagi dan berbisik. "Oyasumi Sakura. Arigatou untuk hari ini." Dan selanjutnya Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

**Summary : Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Sunagakure. Merupakan siswi baru di Konoha Gakuen High School. Kepindahannya ini membuat seluruh siswa/i KGHS heboh dengan kedatangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah dikabarkan tengah menjalin "hubungan" dengannya. Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan "Hubungan" tersebut, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.**

**Dan akibat ulah seseorang yang menyekap Sakura di dalam gudang, membuka kesempatan bagi Uchiha Sasuke meminta 9 permintaan kepadanya. Apa saja permintaan itu? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Dan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura pindah ke KGHS? Ikuti...**

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo bertebaran kayak semut, gaje, dan alur berbelit-belit. Sasuke OOC dihadapan Sakura.**

**Chapter 5: Second and third request.**

"Aku ini kenapa?"

Bletak!

Sakura melempar buku Kalkulus yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan meja tulis yang diberi kaca itu. Rasanya fikirannya bertambah kacau balau sejak Uchiha Sasuke itu menciumnya, tepat dibibir sehabis mengantarkannya pulang.

"Uchiha sialan itu, pintar sekali mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan melihat jam berbentuk bunga sakura yang tergantung tinggi di dekat rak-rak buku yang berjajar rapi di perpustakaan pribadinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ia mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Mau kemana Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori yang sedang memainkan play station di ruang tengah.

Sakura melirik nii-sannya sebentar dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

"Aku akan ke rumah Uchiha, nii-chan." Ujarnya singkat dan memasukkan daging steak yang sudah dipotongnya.

"Sendiri saja?" Sasori bertanya lagi, tapi pandangannya tetap fokus pada layar televisi.

"Yah. Seandainya aku bisa menghindar, aku juga tidak mau nii-chan."

"Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Nii-sannya ini terus bertanya, seperti seorang jurnalis. Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sedang menikmati makan siangnya?

"Uhhh... nii-chan! Jangan banyak tanya. Aku sedang makan!" Sakura kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dan tidak mengabaikan nii-channya itu.

**~ 9 Requests~**

Akhirnya Sakura tiba di kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Ia menetap sekeliling halaman luas dengan kebun dan taman-taman yang tertata dengan rapi. Terlihat beberapa maid yang sibuk membersihkan halaman ataupun merawat tanaman-tanaman disana. ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang tinggi disertai cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Wah... kita bertemu lagi Sakura chan..." Itachi tersenyum senang dan berlari hendak memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk hanya bisa diam di tempat dan membiarkan Itachi memeluknya.

"Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu otouto membawamu kemari. Tapi, rasanya aku seperti tidak bertemu denganmu bertahun-tahun." Ujar Uchiha sulung itu. "Ayo, masuk Sasuke sudah menunggumu di halaman belakang."

Itachi menuntun Sakura menuju halaman belakang mansion Uchiha ini. Selama perjalanannya, Sakura terlihat kagum dengan isi rumah mewah Uchiha ini. Terdapat beberapa lukisan mahal yang dipajang. Patung-patung dengan pahatan yang sempurna. Sampai jejeran foto-foto keturunan Uchiha yang dipajang seperti peta silsilah keluarga. Dan Sasuke sebagai keturunan yang terakhir tentunya.

"Nah Sakura, aku tinggal dulu ya. Nanti otouto bisa marah jika aku mengganggu kalian." Ucap Itachi setelah mengantarkan Sakura ke halaman belakang.

"Iya, terima kasih Itachi-nii. Oh iya, tadi Sasori-nii menitip salam untuk Itachi-nii." Kata Sakura sambil berorijigi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Sakura. Oh, ayolah kau kan calon adik iparku. Kenapa harus canggung seperti ini?"

Ucapan Itachi berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah padam.

"Hahaha.. kau tersipu Sakura. Sudahlah, jangan sungkan-sungkan denganku. Kuberitahu ya, Sasuke itu..."

"Ehem."

Sebuah suara terpaksa menginterupsi perkataan Itachi. Itachi melirik ke belakangnya dan tersenyum canggung melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Eh-ehh.. oh.. H-hai.. H-hai otouto?" Itachi tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke meliriknya dengan tajam. Memberikan deathglare lebih tepatnya.

"Oh, e-eh. Sakura chan. Aku tinggal dulu ya. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, temui saja aku di ruang tengah. Bye Sakura, otouto." Dengan cepat Itachi segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum bahaya yang mengancam terjadi padanya.

"Hn. Ikut aku." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan mengikuti Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gazebo yang terletak di dekat kolam ikan. Suasana teduh di sana membuat siapa saja yang duduk di dalamnya tentu akan merasa tenang dan rileks. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura duduk dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau berdua saja dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan jawaban Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia memainkan ponselnya, namun sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh kembali pada pemuda raven yang duduk bersila di hadapannya.

"Sebagian penelitiannya sudah kukerjakan. Kau lanjutkan saja bagian yang belum selesai."

Sasuke memberikan laptopnya pada Sakura. Sakura melirik pemuda itu dan mengambil laptop Sasuke dan meletakkannya dipangkuan.

"Aku ingin ke dapur dulu." Sasuke pergi beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sambil berkutat dengan laptop Sasuke, sebuah email masuk dan menyita perhatian Sakura.

"Eh, ada pesan. Apa sebaiknya aku panggil Sasuke ya?" fikirnya.

Sakura mengarahkan kursor pada sebuah ikon berbentuk pesan masuk dan membukanya.

"Hah, sudahlah, baca saja. Toh, nantinya akan dibaca jugakan?" gumamnya. Penyakit penasarannya mulai timbul.

Sambil menunggu pesan itu terbuka, Sakura menunggunya dengan tidak sabaran. Akhirnya.

Klik.

**From : Naruto Dobe**

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject : -**

**Hai,Teme... kau sedang apa? Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggumu. Hehehe..**

**Teme. Aku, Sai, dan Neji ingin mengadakan liburan bersama.**

**Tapi, kami masih belum mendapatkan tempat yang cocok. Neji, bersikeras untuk liburan ke gunung, sedangkan Sai ingin berlibur ke pantai. Dan para gadis juga menginginkan liburan ke pantai, Teme. Tapi, masalahnya salah satu di antara kami tidak ada yang punya villa di dekat situ. Kemarin Sai sudah mencoba mengecek penginapan di sana, tapi mereka bilang semua penginapan sudah di booking. Nah, teme, kau kan punya villa di Oto. Dan itu di dekat pantai bukan? Jadi, bolehkah kami menginap disana Teme? Oh, ya.. jangan lupa, kau harus ikut. Dan jangan lupa ajak Sakura chan ya teme. Kami tunggu kabar darimu.**

**Salam Hangat**

**Naruto Namikaze**

"Oh, ternyata hanya undangan." Gumam Sakura.

"Hn. Undangan dari siapa?"

"Eh?"

Sebuah suara dari belakang mengejutkan Sakura. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan 2 gelas capucino late di tangannya.

"Eh, ada Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum canggung. Seperti maling yang ketangkap basah oleh tuan rumahnya.

"Undangan dari siapa?" ulangnya.

"Ini. Ada pesan dari Naruto."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir di tangannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar laptop di pangkuan Sakura. karena posisinya Sakura sedang duduk bersila sambil memangku laptop dan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, pemuda raven itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menopang dagunya di pundak kanan Sakura. Ia menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis pink ini.

"Ngghh.. Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit gelisah dengan posisi mereka. Sadar dengan situasi, Sasuke manarik kepalanya dan berdiri kembali. Tetap dengan wajah datarnya ia duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Hn. Jadi mereka ingin berlibur bersama." Gumam Sasuke.

"I-iiya Sasuke-kun."

"Kau ingin ikut?"

"E-eehh.. siapa? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi.. a-aakku.. a-aku. Aku harus-"

"Hn. Tak ada penolakkan." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

"T-t tapi.. S-sasuke-"

"Tak ada penolakkan Sakura!" bentak pemuda raven ini.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal iakan belum menjawab. Kenapa pemuda ini bersikukuh memaksanya? Toh, Sakura belum tentu menolakkan?

"Kau harus ikut. Ini permintaan keduaku. Kau harus ikut bersamaku." Kata Sasuke dan menyesap capucino late yang telah dibuatnya tadi.

"Huft, dia ini. Seenaknya saja memerintahkanku. Memangnya dia siapa? Berani-beraninya mengaturku." Gumam Sakura.

**~ 9 Requests~**

"Hei, Sakura kau akan ikut dengan kamikan?" tanya Ino saat mereka semua sedang berkumpul di kafetaria untuk makan siang.

"Hmm.. iya. Tapi aku belum berani mengatakannya pada Saso-nii." Ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk lemas.

"Ne, Sakura. tenang saja, Sasori senpai pasti akan mengizinkanmu kok." Ujar Tenten. Dan yang lain hanya mangut-mangut tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya setuju akan pergi. Nah, permasalahannya sekarang, Teme belum bilang bahwa dia setuju tentang villa itu." Gumam Naruto.

"Ng.. bagaimana jika kita tanya saja dengan orangnya sekarang?" Usul Sai.

Naruto melirik Sai sebentar kemudian berfikir lagi.

"Masalahnya teme belum kelihatan sejak bel berbunyi tadi."

Huh..

Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas panjang. Disaat semuanya setuju, kenapa yang punya villa malah menghilang?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakkan para gadis di pintu masuk kafetaria.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakuse senpai!"

"Sasuke... aku mencintaimu!"

"Kyyyyaaaaaaa tampannya..."

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang bukan?

Yap!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi, kulit yang putih, wajah yang dapat dikategorikan jauh diatas rata-rata, rahang yang tegas, mata onyx sekelam malam. Tak lupa pula rambut ravennya yang berbentuk err... seperti pantat ayam kata Sakura.

Dengan gaya khasnya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja mereka dan menarik kursi tepat di sebelah kanan Sakura. karena memang kursi itu saja yang kosong.

"HAI TEME!" Sapa pemuda blonde yang duduk di sebelah Hinata. Membuat mereka yang ada disana mau tak mau harus menutup telinganya dari suara toa pemuda itu.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura disebelahnya. Sedikit menyeringai, ia mengangetkan gadis itu.

"Hai.. Sakura~ " ucapnya sambil berbisik di telinga gadis yang masih melamun dan belum menyadari kedatangannya.

Tersadar ada yang duduk disebelahnya dan mengagetkannya Sakura bergidik ketika merasakan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang menciumnya 2 hari yang lalu meniup-niup telinganya sambil menyeringai.

1

2

3

"KYAAAA!"

Saking terkejutnya Sakura berdiri dari kursinya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat kursi itu terjatuh.

Prang!

Belum lagi nasib naas gelas yang dipegangnya saat melamun tadi. Jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

Tentu saja teriakkan dan bunyi gelas yang pecah itu, mampu menarik perhatian semua siswa yang berada di kafetaria itu. Sambil memegangi dadanya yang naik-turun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Sakura menatap pemudat raven itu dengan garang.

"Uhhhh... kau mengagetkanku Uchiha!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali pada wajah datarnya.

Semua yang berada di meja itu hanya menatap horor melihat Sakura yang berani-beraninya menunjuk wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, apa kau tidak sadar Sakura? itu sama saja dengan kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Sakura menarik kursinya kembali dan sedikit menjauhkannya dari pemuda mesum di sebelahnya.

"Hehehe.. kau keterlaluan teme. Membuat Sakura chan terkejut seperti tadi." Pemuda rubah itu terkekeh geli mengingat ekspresi Sakura saat terkejut.

"Hn."

"Nah, Sasuke bagaimana dengan yang kemarin. Apa kau setuju?" Tenten mulai bertanya mengenai perihal tentang villa.

"Hn." Jawab Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Uhh... kau ini. "Hn" itu apa Uchiha?" gertak Ino. Gadis itu sudah kesal dengan 2 huruf konsonan yang bermakna ambigu yang selalu diucapkan oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Apa sih, istimewanya 2 huruf itu?

"Hn."

Gurat-gurat emosi dan empat sudut siku-siku mulai tercetak di dahi Ino. Sebelum gadis ini menghajar Uchiha Sasuke, terlebih dahulu Sai menenangkannya.

"Sabar Ino chan. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Membuat gadis pirang ini sedikit luluh.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Sasuke." Ujar Neji.

Sasuke melirik pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata lavender yang menatapnya seperti setengah menantang.

"Hn. Aku setuju." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yeeeeeaaahhh!" teriak mereka semua yang ada disana. Apalagi Naruto,dengan sikap bodohnya ia memeluk Hinata sampai gadis indigo itu pingsan dan ia mendapatkan deathglare dari Neji.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Pembagian kamar, aku yang menentukan." Lanjutnya.

Dan berikutnya, semua yang ada disana terdiam. Suasana berubah menjadi hening.

Dan, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Uchiha Sasuke melirik Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Kita lihat permainan selanjutnya, nona Haruno." Gumamnya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

**~9 Requests~**

**Haruno Sakura** gadis berusia 17 tahun. Dengan rambut soft pink halusnya yang tergerai sebahu, sepasang emeraldnya yang cerah, kulit yang putih dan mulus, sedang menggerutu tak jelas di kamarnya yang cukup luas dengan warna merah muda yang lebih mendominasi.

"Hah! Dasar Ino-Pig! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk membawa ini semua."

Emeraldnya beralih melihat benda-benda yang tergeletak secara acak, dan berantakkan di atas tempat tidur ukuran queen sizenya. Ada baju renang, kacamata renang, bola voli, teropong, selimut tebal, jaket, ramen cup, mie instan, makanan-makanan ringan, minuman kaleng, soda, laptop, kalkulator, dan yang lebih parahnya.. sebuah benda yang sangat-sangat tidak diinginkannya. Untuk dilihat saja Sakura enggan. Apalagi memakainya? Yaitu...

Sebuah bikini seksi berwarna biru dongker dengan tali yang diikat ke leher, dan celana dalam g-stringnya dari bahan yang sangat tipis.

Ya!

Sebuah bikini.

Sebuah bikini dari Ino yang dipesannya langsung dari Victoria Secret beberapa hari sebelum hari ini.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu dengan polosnya mengatakan "Hai Sakura, lihat aku membawakan ini untukmu. Jangan lupa dipakai ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk memperlihatkannya di depan Sasuke-kun mu itu. Oke?" ujar gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura dengan cengo, menerima barang itu dan menyimpannya saat pulang sekolah.

"Hah! Kalau tahu isinya barang ini, tidak akan aku terima saat itu." Sakura menghela nafas. Matanya kembali teralih pada sebuah tas besar berisi pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti.

Baju tidur? Sudah..

Baju santai? Sudah..

Pakaian dalam? Ehemm... sudah

Handuk? Sudah..

Peralatan mandi? Ya..

Sendal? Ya..

Make-up? Hu um..

Dan, yah... sepertinya semua yang Sakura butuhkan sudah tersedia. Tinggal menunggu..

Tin..tin...

Yah, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang bersikeras untuk menjemputnya pagi ini. Sambil merapikan beberapa barang yang masih tercecer, Sakura berteriak.

"Nii-channnnnn... bukakan pintunya."

Dan, sepertinya Haruno Sakura sudah salah bertindak kali ini. Menyuruh nii-channya yang baby face dan menyeringai mengerikan itu untuk membuka pintu untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah -

"Mau apa kau bocah?"

musuhnya.

Dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura." jawabnya jelas, singkat, padat, dan membuat Sasori tersinggung.

"Bertemu Sakura he? Besar juga nyalimu?" ujar pemuda baby face itu sambil menggerakkan mata hazelnya meneliti Sasuke dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sasuke yang memakai kaos berwarna biru muda, dengan jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets putihnya hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Sasori.

"Jadi, mau mengajak adikku berkencan?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi sambil besedekap didepan dada dan menghalangi Sasuke di pintu masuk.

"Hn."

"Memangnya kau membawa apa? Berani-beraninya mengajak Sakura chanku berkencan. Mau mati he?"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Malas menanggapi pemuda berwajah bayi dihadapannya ini. Selain cerewet, pemuda ini juga suka sekali merendahkannya.

"Hn." Dan kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

Merasa perkataannya tak diindahkan. Sasori segera mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Bosan hidup he? Kuberitahu ya, kau dan Sakura itu tidak cocok. Pemuda sepertimu- "

"Nii-chan!"

Sakura segera berlari dan melerai 2 pemuda tampan yang siap adu jotos itu. Ia menarik tangan Sasori untuk melepaskan Sasuke.

"Nii-chan. Jangan seperti itu. Sasukekan hanya ingin menjemput Sakura." Sakura berdiri diantara mereka sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau lebih membelanya Saku-chan?" teriak Sasori dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu. Sakurakan sudah bilang, akan berlibur dengan teman-teman Sakura. Sasuke hanya ingin menjemput Sakura, nii-chan."

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan memelas. Melihat adiknya seperti itu, mau tak mau Sasori mengalah.

"Oke, baiklah. Hei Uchiha! Kuperingatkan ya, jaga adikku. Kalau sampai dia terluka, atau kau yang melukainya, akan kubuat rambut pantat ayammu itu lenyap! Kau mengerti?" kata Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya diam dan menjawab "Hn."

"Urgghhh... kau!" Maki Sasori. Saat mendengar Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan "Hn" (lagi).

"Nii-chan." Sakura kembali melerai nii-channya sebelum memukul wajah Sasuke yang entah kenapa sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat pergi!" perintah Sasori.

Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya mengambil tas-tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Huh.. baka niisan. Lihat saja, pasti dia akan kesepian saat tidak ada aku di rumah!"

Sasuke segera menghidupkan mesinnya dan segera berangkat menuju villanya di Oto. Teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah menunggu disana.

**~ 9 Requests~**

Akhirnya mereka semua tiba di sebuah Villa yang terletak di dekat pantai. Villa itu berupa bangunan sederhana, namun memiliki ornamen serta tekstur yang bergaya dengan perpaduan antara budaya Eropa dan Jepang. Dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas dan asri, menambah daya tarik tersendiri bagi pengunjung yang melewati atau sekedar bersantai di taman villa itu.

"Wahh... tak kusangka, kau memiliki villa seindah ini, Teme." Gumam Naruto yang terkagum-kagum pada Villa Uchiha ini.

"Hn." Sasuke menurunkan tas-tas Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam. "Hn. Ayo." Ucapnya. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, dan disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Wahh... baru kali ini aku melihat Villa secantik ini." Ucap Ino. Sedangkan Sai dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun yang terletak di ruang tengah. Mata dan jari-jarinya sibuk dengan sebuah I-pad digenggamannya. Sedikit menyeringai, ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk berkeliling-keliling melihat-lihat keadaan villa dari klan Uchiha ini.

"Hn. Kalian tak lupa satu hal bukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Semua yang ada disana menoleh kepadanya dan memiringkan kepala, tanda bahwa mereka bingung dengan ucapan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Apa teme?" Pemuda blonde yang sedang membuka kulkas itu berteriak dari dapur.

"Untuk pembagian kamar. Aku yang menentukan."

Glek!

Secara bersamaan semua yang ada disana meneguk ludah mereka masing-masing. Kenapa disaat semuanya sedang berbahagia akan menghabiskan liburan mereka di villa seindah ini, tiba-tiba muncul Uchiha Sasuke yang memberitahu bahwa pembagian kamar akan ditentukan olehnya. Rasanya seperti, kau diterbangkan tinggi-tinggi kemudian dihempaskan kembali ke tanah. Oke, ini berlebihan kita lanjut ke cerita.

Sambil menyeringai kecil melirik seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali berkata.

"Karena di villa ini, hanya ada 4 kamar. Dan 1 kamar sudah dihuni oleh penjaga villa ini, mau tak mau yang tersisa hanya tiga kamar."

Semua yang ada disana segera merapat dan duduk di sofa merah marun tadi. Sedikit melirik Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan kurasa 1 kamar, idealnya dihuni oleh 3 orang." Lanjutnya.

"Wuaaaahhh... kita akan sekamarkan Teme?" tanya pemuda bermata Shappire itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Dan Sakura hanya diam. Masih dengan pose seperti tadi, ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak melihat seringai licik Uchiha.

"Hn. Tidak. Pembagian kamarnya sudah kutentukan. Kalian bisa melihatnya di depan pintu kamarnya masing-masing."

Dan setelah itu, semua yang ada disana berhamburan seperti semut. Mereka berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk melihat, kamar mana yang akan mereka tempati. Sedangkan Sakura masih setia berada disana dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Tak ingin melihat dimana kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

"Kau.. kkau.. kau pemuda licik Uchiha Sasuke!" dan selanjutnya, Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hn. Sialan kau,Sakura." ucapnya.

**~ 9 Requests~**

Kamar 1.

Hinata Hyuga

Neji Hyuga

Naruto Namikaze

Kamar 2

Sai Shimura

Ino Yamanaka

Hwang Tenten

"Wahhhh... tak kusangka! Aku akan sekamar dengan Hinata. Kau lihat Hinata? Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya sambil memegang kedua tangan gadis keturunan Hyuga itu dan melompat-lompat kesenangan.

"Hn. Kau lupa ada aku disitu?"

Glek!

Naruto berhenti berteriak. Saking senangnya, ia melupakan satu nama yang tertera di pintu kamar itu. Satu nama yang mungkin akan membawa kesialannya selama berada di villa ini. Seseorang yang dengan senang hati akan menghajarnya jika melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada adik sepupunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Ne..neji..? hehehehe.. apa kabar Neji?"

Yap, Neji Hyuga. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang mencengkram erat kerah belakang jaketnya. Dan selanjutnya..

"AMPUN NEJI!" Teriak Naruto.

"Yah, aku akan sekamar dengan pasangan aneh ini." Gerutu Tenten begitu melihat siapa saja yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Siapa pasangan yang aneh itu Tenten?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, Tenten merasakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk dengannya.

"Ehh.. hmm.. eh Sai. Hehehe. Tidak, tidak ada pasangan yang aneh kok disini." Ujarnya dengan kikuk.

"Oh.. kukira pasangan aneh yang kau maksud itu, aku dan Ino chan."

"Hahaha.. tentu saja bukan. Kaliankan pasangan yang serasi." Jawabnya dengan berbohong.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku dan Ino chankan memang serasi. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku dan akan menyusul Ino chan dulu ke dalam. Bye, Tenten." Ucap pemuda berambut klimis itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Huh! Memangnya kamar ini hanya untuk mereka berdua saja? Dasar! Mayat hidup."

"Hn. Sudahlah, berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu itu Sakura. Atau mau kuulangi kejadian tempo hari?"

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemilik dari villa ini sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap melihat gadis pink yang sedari tadi memanyunkan bibirnya dan tak mengacuhkannya sejak mereka masuk ke kamar mereka berdua. Sakura menatapnya sebal. Sedikit merona mengingat kejadian tempo hari itu, ia melabrak Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau itu! Aku tahu apa maksudmu Uchiha! Mentang-mentang kau yang punya villa ini, seenaknya saja kau mengatur! Kau fikir aku ini pacarmu? Aku bahkan baru beberapa minggu mengenalmu. Dan sekarang, berani-beraninya kau mengajakku tidur di kamar yang sama. Bahkan di atas ranjang yang sama. Kau gila Uchiha!" Ujarnya sambil berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sakura melempar tasnya sembarangan , ia melirik sebuah tidur ukuran King Size yang cukup besar jika ditiduri sendiri. Kemudian emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah sofa berwarna hijau toska yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk menonton TV yang sedang didudukinya. Dengan garang ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"KAU!" tunjukknya pada Sasuke. "Selama berada disini, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, tidak boleh melihatku saat berganti baju dan tidak boleh menggunakan kamar mandi ini. Kau harus mandi di luar. Dan aku tidak mau tidur satu ranjang denganmu. Kau harus tidur di sofa! Jika kau melanggar, maka aku akan hmmmppfff..."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong akibat ulah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu sedikit kesal dengan ulah Sakura yang membentaknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia kecup bibir gadis itu lebih dalam. Membuat Sakura yang sudah kehabisan udara mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi, apalah arti dari kekuatan seorang gadis. Sekuat-kuatnya Sakura mendorongnya, maka akan sedalam-dalamnya pula Uchiha Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Sadar bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini tidak mendorongnya lagi, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hiks.. hiks... " terdengar suara isakkan dari seorang gadis. Sasuke melirik gadis pink dihadapannya. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan terus terisak. Pundaknya pun ikut bergetar dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Sakura..." ucapnya lirih melihat gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Hiks.. kau jahat! Kau jahat Sasuke! Aku ... aaku.. aku benci padamu."

Bagai tertusuk oleh sebuah kunai. Ucapan gadis pink itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Ia segera menurunkan tangan Sakura dan menyeka air mata gadis itu.

"Sakura.. Sakura.. maafkan aku."

"Hiks.. berhenti menyentuhku! Aku membencimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menangis. Sebenarnya ia tadi tidak sengaja. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk membuat gadis itu diam dan berhenti mengoceh. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Sakura.. sakura dengarkan aku." Ujarnya.

"Pergi! Aku benci denganmu."

Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Sasuke manarik tubuh gadis itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Seolah-olah berusaha menyampaikan rasa penyesalannya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Bisiknya, sambil kembali menghapus air mata Sakura dan membelai lembut rambut gadis itu. Ternyata, pride tinggi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat runtuh dihadapan seorang Haruno Sakura.

**~ 9 Requests~**

Malam harinya, setelah matahari kembali ke peraduan, dan mengizinkan rembulan untuk menaiki singgasana. Sakura Haruno, masih terlelap di atas lengan Sasuke. Setelah puas menangis, dan membasahi kaos Sasuke dengan air matanya. Gadis itu terlelap. Sasuke membawanya ke atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan gadis itu terlelap meski posisinya, pemuda itu juga harus ikut berbaring. Sedikit mengerang, gadis itu terbangun.

Sambil menyesuaikan emeraldnya dengan cahaya di sekitar, Sakura melirik pemuda yang membuatnya menangis tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada salah satu tangannya yang tanpa ia sadari melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya sebelum ada yang melihat. Sakura sedikit merona mengingat kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya salahnya juga yang terlalu berlebihan memarahi Sasuke dan menunjuk pemuda itu.

Padahal tujuan Sasuke untuk sekamar dengannya tak lain hanya untuk membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Jika berada di kamar yang terdiri dari 3 orang, pasti gadis itu akan terus mengoceh dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Misalnya, ia memarahi Naruto karena membuang sampah sembarangan. Memarahi Ino karena tidur dengan lasak. Atau Sai yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tengah malam sambil melukis. Bisa – bisa, dia menjadi gila jika satu kamar dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

Sakura menatap pemuda yang sedang tidur dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri kemudian tersipu malu. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini. Apalagi, melihat pemuda tampan yang sedang terlelap sambil menyembunyikan mata onyx yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut raven pemuda ini. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ia berbisik, "Aku memaafkanmu Sasuke-kun." Kemudian mencium sekilas dahi pemuda itu dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**~ 9 Requests~**

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur tipis berwarna merah tua, Sakura berjalan hendak mengelilingi villa Sasuke. Karena tadi ia sudah tertidur pulas, ia sedikit sulit untuk memejamkan matanya kembali dan berencana untuk melihat-lihat villa ini. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju tangga ke lantai tiga. Terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon teratas dari villa ini. Sedikit kesusahan, akhirnya gadis ini dapat membuka pintu itu. Ia berjalan menuju pagar pembatas balkon itu dan melihat pemandangan pantai Oto di malam hari.

"Indah sekali. " gumamnya kecil.

Semilir angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, Sakura merasa seperti sebuah burung yang dapat terbang bebas. Emeraldnya tertutup membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya. Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu dipundaknya. Ia membuka kedua emeraldnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sebuah jaket!

Yap! Sebuah jaket. Sebuah jaket berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang khas kipas Uchiha di belakangnya. Serta sebuah bordiran nama yang terletak di sudut kiri bagian depan, menandakan bahwa jaket itu milik seseorang. Sakura membaca nama yang tertera disana. dan sangat terbordir dengan jelas nama pemilik jaket itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang memegang subuah mug berisikan cokelat panas dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana boxernya. Sedikit terkejut, Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke memberikan mug itu pada Sakura dan membalutkan jaket tadi pada tubuh gadis pink itu agar tidak masuk angin.

"Minumlah." Ucapnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Kau belum makan kan? Minumlah. Setidaknya itu bisa mengisi perutmu yang kosong." Lanjut pemuda tampan itu.

"Terima kasih." Cicit Sakura. Kemudian menyesap cokelat panas buatan Sasuke.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan tidak ada satupun yang berani memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Sakura sedikit merasa gelisah dan tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya. Membuat pemuda raven disebelahnya itu menoleh. "Ngghh.. soal tadi.. aaku-"

"Sudahlah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sakura membelalakkan emeraldnya.

"Ta-tapi.. aku juga bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu dan menyalahkanmu. Tadi itu, aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke memegang dagunya dan mengangkat wajah Sakura. Onyxnya menatap gadis itu dengan lembut dan berusaha menyampaikan apa yang difikirkannya.

"Bagaimana pun aku yang salah. Tak seharusnya aku memaksamu seperti tadi. Jika kau ingin kita tak sekamar, baiklah. Besok aku akan menyuruh Ino, Hinata atau Tenten untuk berganti kamar denganku." Ucapnya.

Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya. Bukan-bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Dia memang ingin sekamar dengan teman wanitanya itu. Tapi, disisi lain, dia tak ingin terpisah dari pemuda ini.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda ini sedikit tersentak dengan tindakannya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Bukan seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tipe orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Maka dari itu, biar aku saja yang pindah. Kau tetap saja di kamarmu. Aku.."

"Aku menginginkanmu Sakura."

Akhirnya, 3 kata yang terpendam sejak tadi diucapkannya juga. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega dan senang mendengarkan penuturan langsung Uchiha bungsu ini.

Dengan berani, ia meletakkan kedua tangan Sasuke dipinggangnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Ia menatap onyx Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya ini, perlahan ia berbisik "Aku juga menginginkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu." Dan selanjutnya, biarkan Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling mengecap,saling melumat, saling berbagi dan saling menghangatkan.

**~ 9 Requests~**

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya dan membiarkan gadis dipelukkannya ini mengambil nafas. Benang tipis saliva menghubungkan mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat wajah cantik dihadapannya ini dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya lebih erat, lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman. Ia menyisir bebarapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Dan berbisik pelan "Permintaanku yang ketiga : Sakura, jadilah milikku." Dan ia mendekap tubuh Sakura yang sudah terlelap sehabis mereka berciuman tadi.

To be Continued...

Balasan review

**Resa kaito chan** :

Iya,, salam kenal juga :P Okey ini lanjutannya. RnR lagi ya XP

**Febri feven**:

Makasih udah nunjukkin caranya ^^ Tapi. Biar afdol, balas juga deh. Disini. Makasih ya.. RnR lgi, OK..

**Hanazono yuri**:

Haha.. ini updet kilatnya. Makasih udah ngikutin fict ini. RnR lgi ya..

Ngmg2 adegan kissnya bagus ya? Hehe makasihh..

**Hotaru Keiko**:

Makasih udh bilang keren dan romantis. Udah nih, lanjutannya RnR lgi y..

**Ichiro kenichi:**

Hehe.. Sasuke emang mesum nih. Sama Saku-nya.

RnR lgi ya..

**Eysha'CherryBlossom**

Terimakasih ya. *hiks..hiks.. terharu#plakk..

Hhahaha. RnR lgi ya..^^

**Autumn winter blossom**

Oh.. Sasukenya OOC ya? Hehehe.. maaf ya kalau gak nyaman. Nanti deh, author usahain biar gak OOC. Tapi, kalau di depan Sakura, Sasukenya emang OOC gitu. Arigatou udah mampir, RnR lgi ya XD

**Racchan Cherry-desu.**

Iya.. gak papa kalau belum sempat lo-in. Salam kenal juga ini udah lanjut... Makasih, udah hadir di fict ini. Iya nih, maren belum sempat buat summary. Makasih atas sarannya Racchan. RnR lgi ya.. ^^

**Orenji Fokkusu**

Salam kenal juga Orenji :D.. makasih udah mampir.. RnR lgi ya..

**Shin 41**

Hehe.. Sasu-nya sweet atau mesum nih?*di chidori sama Sasu. Makasih ya, udh baca RnR lgi... OK!

**Hushh... hush... #author lagi ngusir lalat.**

**Hehehe..**

**Hai para readers.. apa kabar?**

**Ryu kembali dg Chapter 5. Gimana? Bagus gak? Ada yg kurang? Ada yg harus diperbaiki? Atau fict ini ancur banget?**

**Maaf readers, kalau saya tidak bisa memberikan yg maksimal. Tapi saya berjanji akan terus memperbaiki kesalahan saya T_T**

**Nah, ngomong-ngomong.. makasih ya udah ngasih masukkan untuk saya. **

**Hiks,,, saya terharu :3**

**Ada yg perhatian dg fict ini...**

**Author mengucapkan terima kasih yg sebesar2nya pada readers, yg udah review, yg belum sempat log in, ataupun yg masih takut2 untuk gabung ke fict ini #silent readers maksudnya. Hahaha... makasih ya buat semuanya..**

**Jasa kalian tiada tara...**

**So,**

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Previous Chapter

Ia mengangkat wajah cantik dihadapannya ini dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya lebih erat, lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman. Ia menyisir bebarapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Dan berbisik pelan "Permintaanku yang ketiga : Sakura, jadilah milikku." Dan ia mendekap tubuh Sakura yang sudah terlelap sehabis mereka berciuman tadi.

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo bertebaran kayak semut, gaje, dan alur berbelit-belit. Sasuke OOC dihadapan Sakura.**

Chapter 4 :

"Hei Sakura, ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan ke pantai hari ini." Ujar Ino setelah mereka semua sarapan pagi dan membersihkan piring-piring dan peralatan yang kotor lainnya.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, sedikit gelisah ia menatap Ino. "Ng, apakah aku juga harus memakai itu pig?" tanyanya.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya membasuh piring kotor yang sudah dicuci Sakura dan menyipitkan matanya menatap gadis pink, sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu apa jidat? Tentu saja Harus! Kau kira untuk apa kita berlibur ke sini kalau bukan untuk ke pantai? Dan.. oh, ya! Jangan lupa dengan pemberianku kemarin. Oke? Aku mau melihat Uchiha itu terperangah melihatmu. Hahaha.." Ino tertawa keras. Dan Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan bosan.

~9 Requests~

"Aku harus bagaimana? Oh tidak, Kami-sama. Bantu aku!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan barang yang dimaksud oleh Ino tadi pagi. Emeraldnya melirik benda itu sekali lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak berani memakai benda itu." ia menunduk frustasi.

Sakura membayangkan dirinya memakai benda itu. Di pinggir pantai, dirinya berjalan, panas-panas, hanya menggunakan sehelai kain tipis yang menutupi bagian dada, dan daerah kewanitaannya. Bahkan, siapapun yang melihatnya, dapat menerawang apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kain itu. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjemur di pinggir pantai. Ia menarik pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pemuda itu. Memeluknya, dan menggesekkan dadanya dengan dada bidang pemuda itu, hingga membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi noosebeld. Kemudian menggendongnya dengan bridal style, dan membawanya menujur villa mereka.

Ah tidak!

Memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat wajah Sakura menora hebat dan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari fikiran kotor itu. sampai...

"Hn. Sakura, cepatlah! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Yap! Suara itu.

Suara seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang difikirkannya tadi.

Ia melirik lagi benda itu, tangan mungilnya menggapai benda itu dan merentangkannya di hadapannya.

"Oh tidak! Aku harus bagaimana? Sasuke-kun, tolong aku!" gumamnya pelan.

"Sakura? kau di dalam?"

Lagi-lagi, suara itu mengejutkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan menyahuti panggilan Sasuke.

"I-iiya Sa-sakuke-kun. A-aku, aaku sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Dan akhirnya ia memakai benda itu.

~9 Requests~

Sasuke duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. "Lama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?" ujarnya pelan. Sambil menunggu Sakura, ia memainkan ponselnya.

Klik!

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Sasuke mengarahkan Onyxnya pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk. Alisnya bertaut dan menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan segera berteriak.

"JANGAN SASUKE-KUN!" Dadanya naik turun. Ia berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan, Sasuke-kun. Jangan mendekat!" ujar Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan sikap gadis pink ini. Ia maju selangkah lagi.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun."

"Hei! Jelaskan dulu."

"Jangan mendekat."

"Jelaskan Sakura! kau kenapa?"

"Menjauh Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon~"

Sasuke mengikuti kemauan gadis ini. Ia berhenti dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter dari gadis itu. Ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Helaian rambut soft pinknya menutupi wajah gadis itu. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Tangan kirinya memegang simpul handuk yang membalut tubuhnya hingga setengah paha.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu, dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" kedua tangan besar pemuda itu menangkup wajah kecil Sakura. Jemarinya menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang berusaha menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya. Begitu merasakan sentuhan halus dari Sasuke, ia berusaha membuka matanya.

"Ng.. Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan meraba dahi gadis itu. "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan panik. Mendengar pemuda tampan dihadapannya terkejut, Sakura segera menjawab, "Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi, Sakura? Jangan membuatku bingung."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Sebisa mungkin ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Hn. Kenapa?" Pemuda tampan itu kembali bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

Sedikit takut, ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya lagi.

"Ino menyuruhku untuk memakai ini Sasuke-kun. Dia bilang, aku harus menunjukkannya padamu."

Sakura membuka simpul handuknya. Membiarkan satu-satunya benda yang menutupinya tadi, jatuh ke bawah mengikuti arah gravitasi. Sasuke yang tadi hanya berwajah datar, kini ia sedikit merona dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melihat apa yang dikenakan Sakura sekarang.

Sebuah bikini berwarna biru dongker,warna kesukaannya. Benda manis itu bertengger dan membaluti bagian intim dari tubuh gadis dihadapannya. Bahannya yang memang sengaja dibuat tipis, membuat onyxnya sedikit-sedikit dapat menerawang apa yang ada dibalik benda itu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia sibuk memeluk dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini akan memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

Oh ayolah Sakura, kau memang anak yang baik. Tapi bukan berarti semua perkataan sahabat pirangmu itu harus kau ikuti, bukan? Lihat! Sekarang, pemuda dihadapanmu tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya. Ohhh... tidakk! Kami-sama! Bantu gadis yang terlalu polos ini.

Sadar dengan sikapnya, Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai itu Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit gemetar. Rona merah tipis masih menghisasi kulit pucat wajahnya.

"I-ino. I-iino yang menyuruhku Sasuke-kun. Dia yang memberikan pakaian ini. Dia juga bilang aku harus memakainya. Jika tidak, ia berkata bahwa aku bukan seorang gadis. Dan ia juga menyuruhku untuk memperlihatkannya di depanmu." Ucap gadis itu, bahunya bergetar saat menceritakan ide gila sahabat pirangnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap langsung onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan teman pirangnya itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil jaket yang ia pakaikan pada Sakura semalam, dan menyampirkannya lagi pada tubuh gadis itu. Sakura sedikit tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya kecil.

Sasuke menangkup wajahnya lagi dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dengar Sakura. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu. Apalagi, nanti pria lain akan bebas melihat tubuhmu. Cukup aku! Cukup aku yang melihatnya jika waktunya sudah tiba, Sakura. "

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda raven ini. Ia berusaha menerjemahkan apa maksud ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu. 'Jika waktunya sudah tiba? Apa maksudnya? Saat kami sudah menikah?'

Blush

Sakura merona hebat setelah mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan malu, Sasuke berniat mengerjai gadis itu. Ia membuka sedikit jaket yang disampirkannya tadi, hingga membuat bahu dan leher jenjang gadis itu terekspos. Sedikit menyeringai, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu meringis kegelian.

"Enghh.. geli Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke mengecup bahu gadis itu dan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Jangan... enghhh.. ahnn~" lenguh Sakura.

Sasuke menghisap leher Sakura dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikkannya disana.

"Sakit.. pelan-pelan Sasuke-kun~" Sedikit kesakitan, kedua tangannya menjambak pelan rambut raven pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat Sakura yang sedang menikmati perlakuannya, terpaksa membuka kedua matanya.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Uchiha bungsu itu. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi barusan.

"Ng.. kau nakal Sasuke-kun." Sakura memukul kecil dada bidang pemuda tampan itu. Wajahnya yang merona hebat, membuat Sasuke ingin mengerjainya lagi.

"Ingat Sakura, jika waktunya sudah tiba. Aku akan memberikan yang lebih daripada yang tadi. Bahkan aku akan membuatmu mendesah, dan meneriakkan namaku sambil menjerit-jerit keenakkan." Ucapnya.

Sakura mendelik dan melempar wajah Uchiha bungsu itu dengan handuk.

"Kau mesum, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya. Kemudian ia mengeratkan jaket ditubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar. Berlama-lama dengan Uchiha bungsu ini bisa membuatnya gila.

~9 Requests~

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang berada di pantai untuk menikmati cahaya matahari di musim panas. Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bermain voli pantai. Sedangkan untuk rombongan para gadis, seperti Hinata dan Tenten sibuk bermain istana pasir. Dan Ino serta Sakura asyik berteduh dibawah sebuah payung besar yang mereka sewa.

Ino menyeka keringat diwajahnya. Sambil menyipitkan matanya akibat sinar matahari, ia melirik gadis pink yang sibuk mengeratkan kemeja putihnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa kau tidak kepanasan dengan kemeja itu?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap sahabat pirangnya "Tidak. Sepertinya kau saja yang kepanasan pig!"

Ino memajukan bibirnya dan lebih menyipitkan matanya untuk memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hei jidat! Percuma saja aku memberikanmu bikini itu. Kalau nyatanya masih juga kau tutupi dengan kemeja. Huh! Kau ini! Memangnya kenapa? Dibuka saja! Toh, wajar jugakan. Ini di pantai Sakura!" sewot Ino.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang Ino, "Aku tidak mau Ino. Bikini yang kau berikan ini terlalu terbuka."

"Heh. Ya jelaslah Sakura. Namanya juga bikini, mana ada yang tertutup. Dan.." Ino menghentikan permbicaraannya sebentar dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang men-service bola.

".. Apa kau sudah memperlihatkannya di depan Sasuke-kun mu itu?" tanyanya.

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya. "I-iitu.. i-itu. Ah! Kau ini bicara apa sih pig!" selanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei! Jangan kau kira aku melupakan tujuanku memberikan itu padamu Sakura. Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau perlihatkan?" Tanya Ino (Baca: Paksa ) pada Sakura.

"Eng.. ng.. a-aano. I-itu..."

"Itu apa Sakura? cepat katakan!" sela gadis pirang itu. Tidak sabaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya "Mati aku." Batinnya.

"Ng.. Sa-sasuke-kun.. ng.."

"Hei Ino chan. Ayo bermain bersama kami!" teriak Sai dari kejauhan. Mengajak Ino untuk bermain Voli bersama.

Sakura menghela nafas lega 'Fiuh, untunglah. Ada Sai yang menyelamatkanku.'

Ino melirik Sakura lagi, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Jidat!" dan kemudian ia berlari menuju Sai, Naruto, dan Neji.

"Untunglah. Jika aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang tanggapan Sasuke-kun, pasti-..."

"Hn. Menceritakan apa?"

Deg!

Sebuah suara!

Suara itu lagi!

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya kikuk, menggaruk kepala pinknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu. Ia ikut duduk di bawah payung tempat Sakura berteduh dengan Ino tadi. Pemuda tampan itu duduk di belakang Sakura sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. Sedikit jahil, ia meletakkan kepala gadis itu, di dada bidangnya yang terekspos dengan jelas. Saat ini ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sakura dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu mungil gadis itu. Sedikit malu dengan pose mereka sekarang, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Di karenakan jarak mereka sangat dekat, ia bisa memandang onyx Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini terlalu dekat." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan, permukaan wajah gadis itu. Membuat Sakura merona hebat dengan tindakan pemuda tampan ini. "Diam, dan tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala ravennya dan menghirup aroma cherry yang selalu keluar dari gadis cherryblossom di pelukkannya.

Sembari mengusap kulit halus gadis itu, Sakura hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. "Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap Sasuke-kun memperlakukanku dengan manis, jantung ini selalu gelisah. Kami-sama, bantu aku." Batinnya.

Mereka semua yang menyaksikan secara langsung kedekatan pasangan SasuSaku itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ckckck.. ternyata benar. Teme itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Sakura chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, tapi mereka berdua serasi." Timpal Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sai-kun~ aku ingin seperti mereka." Ujar Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sai.

Sementara itu, Neji dan Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan Hinata yang merona melihat kedekatan pasangan itu.

Hah!

Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Sakura. Kau dan Sasuke kan belum memiliki "Hubungan" apa-apa. Kenapa sekarang kalian seperti orang pacaran?

HAI-HAI….#SOKAKRAB

Readers, apa kabar?

Maaf ya, dlm chapter ini sasuke blm ngajuin wish-nya yg k-4

Sblmnya, author mau nanya.

Chap slanjutnya mau ada lemon, atau lime? Atau tetep rate t?

Soalnya ad yg nyaranin, naikkin rate-nya dan ad yg minta lemon, di ch dpn. Gmn dong?

Bantu author ya, kasih masukkan :D

Yuk, gak usah basa-basi,

AYO, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter :

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. "Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap Sasuke-kun memperlakukanku dengan manis, jantung ini selalu gelisah. Kami-sama, bantu aku." Batinnya.

Mereka semua yang menyaksikan secara langsung kedekatan pasangan SasuSaku itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ckckck.. ternyata benar. Teme itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Sakura chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, tapi mereka berdua serasi." Timpal Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sai-kun~ aku ingin seperti mereka." Ujar Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sai.

Sementara itu, Neji dan Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan Hinata yang merona melihat kedekatan pasangan itu.

Hah!

Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Sakura. Kau dan Sasuke kan belum memiliki "Hubungan" apa-apa. Kenapa sekarang kalian seperti orang pacaran?

Catatan:

Mohon maaf ya readers. Sesuai dengan permintaan reviewers terbanyak. Dan juga tuntutan dari plot yang udah author rancang pada cerita ini, author harus menaikkan rate-nya supaya aman. Jadi, jika ada 'sesuatu' yang dirasakan tidak pantas dibaca untuk readers yang **berusia 17 tahuh ke bawah**, dengan sangat menyesal, **author saranin untuk tinggalkan chapter ini**. Karena di bagian **warning, sudah** **ada larangannya**. Ya udah, dari pd lama2 yuks!

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo bertebaran kayak semut, gaje, dan alur berbelit-belit****,****Lemon (17 +) Yang belum cukup umur, disarankan untuk tidak membaca.**

**Don't Like, don't read :P**

**Chapter 7 Fourth Request: Sakura, berikan aku kenangan terindah malam ini**

Petang itu, matahari telah kembali ke peraduan. Mengizinkan rembulan untuk menaiki singgasananya untuk menyinari bumi. Gadis bermahkotakan soft pink dan mata emeraldnya yang memukau itu tampak sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia mengabaikan keadaan disekelilingnya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang telah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke penginapan, membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan para pedagang pun telah menutup toko-toko mereka. Sedangkan dirinya, masih bertahan disana. Dengan belaian angin yang meniup-niup anak-anak rambutnya, serta dengan sebuah jaket tebal yang senatiasa masih tersampir dipundaknya guna menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya lirih.

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir di villanya membuat teman-temannya menatapnya heran.

"Sedang mencari apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu menoleh ke sahabat pirangnya dan bergumam kecil.

"Sakura."

"Sudah kuduga! Apa lagi yang akan dicarinya kalau bukan pacarnya yang menghilang sejak sore tadi." Sahut Ino.

"Sudah Ino-chan, jangan marah-marah." Ujar Sai menenangkan

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Sai-kun. Sakura tidak kembali sejak dari tadi. Oh tidak! Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Sasori senpai nanti?" ujarnya panik.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan meninggalkan ketiga teman-temannya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Pemuda raven itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling pantai yang mulai sepi. Matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi. Dan sekarang sudah malam. Fikirannya masih kalut akan keberadaan gadis Haruno yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau dimana Sakura?"

Seketika pandangannya bersibobrok dengan seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk lutut di pinggir pantai. Gadis dengan helaian soft pink itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas pasir, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah stoic pemuda tampan ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat gadis itu.

"SS

Sasuke dan Sakura"

Sebuah simbol berbentuk hati terukir di atas pasir pantai itu. Dengan namanya dan nama pemuda yang sedang memonopoli fikirannya sekarang. Ia belum menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya sambil membaca ukiran yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Hn. Tak kusangka kau disini rupanya."

Sebuah suara baritone menyadarkannya. Ia menolehkan kepala merah mudanya ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda yang merasuki fikirannya sedang menyeringai.

"Merindukanku hmm?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya kecil. Ia menyingkirkan helaian soft pink yang mengganggu pandangannya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke mengambil posisi di samping gadis itu dan menatap ukiran tadi.

"Tak kusangka. Sebegitu merindukankukah? Heh?" ujarnya lagi.

Sadar dengan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersipu dan hendak menghapus ukirannya tadi. Sebelum itu sempat terjadi, pemuda itu memegang tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hn. Tak usah, biarkan saja."

"Tapi?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke kembali diam dan membiarkan gadis di sebelahnya juga ikut tenggelam dalam keheningan yang dibuatnya.

Hening.

Sakura yang tak suka dengan situasi itu segera membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun pemuda itu meliriknya sedikit.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, apa Sasuke-kun pernah mengalami rasa sesak?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Pemuda raven ini tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Heran dengan pertanyaan ambigu itu, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Pertanda ia meminta agar pertanyaan Sakura itu lebih diperjelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke-kun. Rasanya, hatiku ini terasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan. Aku sudah mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi, entah kenapa, semakin kuabaikan maka rasa sesak itu juga semakin terasa. " Jelas Sakura. Gadis itu menopang dagunya pada kedua lututnya dan memeluk lututnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti apa maksud gadis di sebelahnya. Ia mencoba tetap tenang dan mulai menjawab.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, tanyakan saja Sakura."

Sakura menghembus nafas lega. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal pada Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengambil nafas. Ini saatnya. Kesempatan baginya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih terus bersarang di kepalanya dan membuatnya badmood seharian.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sedang menyukai seorang gadis?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia fikir, Sakura hanya akan menanyakan satu hal yang tidak terlalu penting baginya. Tapi, kenapa gadis ini malah menanyakan, sesuatu yang menurut Sasuke itu adalah hal yang pribadi.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?" ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dibalik wajah datarnya.

Sakura tetap menatapnya dengan intens. Membuat pemuda bermata onyx ini tahu, bahwa gadis disebelahnya sedang tidak main-main.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat.

Jawaban ambigu Sasuke tidak membuat hati Sakura merasa puas akan jawaban yang didapatnya. Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan di pinggir pantai. Membiarkan angin membelai wajah cantiknya. Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Sakura tak lagi di sebelahnya, segera bangkit dan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bercerita." Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan. Namun dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Aku memiliki seorang teman. Dia itu laki-laki. Dia baik padaku. Dia selalu menolongku , menemaniku, bahkan hubungan kami itu bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Cukup dekat, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang berada disekeliling kami, menyalahartikan kedekatan kami. Sebenarnya kami tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman biasa. Namun, segala perlakuannya padaku, segala ucapannya, selalu membuatku merasa bahwa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutku." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tetap terdiam dan ikut berjalan-jalan kecil bersama gadis merah muda itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Kami pernah berciuman. Bahkan dialah pria pertama yang menciumku. Dia membuatku nyaman dengan berada di sampingnya. Dia selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar setiap kali ia menjahiliku. Mungkin, aku mengenalnya baru sesaat. Tapi, entah kenapa? Sepertinya aku menyukai dia. Namun sayang, kakakku sedikit tak menyukainya. Hehehe.. karena merasa ada saingan untuk merebut perhatianku mungkin." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Kini, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Gadis ini, berusaha untuk memberikannya kode. Ingat itu Sasuke, sebuah kode!

"Tapi.. sayangnya kami tak memiliki status apa-apa. Ia tak pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku ataupun mencintaiku. Ia hanya memperlakukanku layaknya seperti seorang pria yang mencintai kekasihnya. Namun, nyatanya, ia tak pernah sedikitpun mengatakan padaku, jika seandainya dia... emppbbff..."

Cukup sudah! Seorang Uchiha terlalu cerdas untuk mengartikan segala ucapan gadis ini. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan lagi penjelasan selanjutnya mengenai cerita dari gadis yang sudah membuat hatinya berdegup kencang saat mereka bersama. Ia sudah merasa cukup untuk menerima kode keras yang disampaikan gadis yang berada dipelukkannya sekarang. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Sambil memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis yang berada didekapannya. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya ini. Menyembunyikan emerald yang selalu memandangnya dengan teduh. Sedikit pusing karena kehabisan oksigen, pemuda raven ini menyudahi kegiatannya.

Sakura mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Saliva masih menetes diujung bibirnya. Sasuke tak membiarkan hal itu dan mengecupnya lagi sembari sedikit menjilati saliva Sakura. Membuat wajah cantik Sakura kembali merona hebat. Gadis itu memegangi bibirnya yang basah dan menatap Sasuke dengan malu.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sakura."

Perkataan pemuda raven dihadapannya ini membuatnya kembali merona. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mampu menangkap kode yang ia berikan tadi. Huh! Kau terlalu polos Sakura. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa yang berada dihadapanmu ini adalah seorang Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha! Ya!

Sasuke Uchiha, yang berada dihadapanmu sekarang.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang dibenci oleh kakakmu, Akasuna Sasori.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang membuat jantungmu selalu berdegup kencang.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang sudah memonopoli fikiranmu seharian ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang sudah menciummu. Dan,

Sasuke Uchiha, yang sudah mengatakan, bahwa ia juga mencintaimu.

Hohoho... lihat. Wajahmu memerah lagi Sakura.

Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sakura.

3 kata. Tanpa gumaman 'Hn' dan namamu. Itu, berarti pemuda ini sudah menyatakan bahwa ia membalas perasaanmu. Dan itu artinya, kalian sepasang-

"Hn. Kau kekasihku."

Kekasih?

Yeay!

Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Sembari merona. Gadis Haruno ini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan menjinjitkan tubuhnya. Ia berbisik pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman dari sang gadis dan sedikit mengejutkan bagi Sasuke.

Hahh... akhirnya, kalian mendeklamasikan hubungan yang meng'gantung' ini juga.

~9 Requests~

Keenam remaja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing itu, tidak menyadari bahwa 2 dari mereka menghilang. Naruto sedang sibuk dengan ramen cupnya. Hinata sibuk membantu Tenten untuk mencepol rambutnya, Sai dan Neji sibuk bermain catur. Sedangkan Ino sibuk mengukir kukunya. Sampai, salah satu diantara mereka melirik jam yang menggantung di ruang tengah dan sedikit berteriak, berkata.

"Hei! Ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Tapi, kedua pasangan itu belum kembali juga. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Tenten. Perkataan gadis bercepol itu membuat semua yang ada disana juga ikut heran, kemana Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hah! Tak usah kau fikirkan Tenten. Paling, Teme sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura-chan. Hehehe.." sahut Naruto, dan kembali memakan ramennya.

"Tak bi-biasanya Sa-Sakura-chan belum pu-pulang."

"Hah, biarkan saja. Paling, Sasuke sedang ingin berduaan dengan Sakura. Dasar Uchiha mesum. Lihat saja, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatku. Akan kuhancurkan rambut pantat ayamnya." Ino menyudahi kegiatannya dan menatap pacarnya yang sedang sibuk berkonsenterasi untuk bermain catur.

"Ne, Sai-kun. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku ingin makan malam di restoran sea food di sebelah." Ujar Ino dengan manja.

Mendengar kata sea food, membuat Naruto menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan memakan ramen cupnya.

"Ne, apa kau bilang Ino? Sea food? Wah.. tak kusangka, di sekitar villa ini ada restoran sea food." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita semua kesana sekarang? Sebelum tempatnya penuh. Sekalian, kita makan malam.. baiklah.. siapa yang setuju?" ujarnya dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Setuju!" sorak semuanya. Mengabaikan Neji yang menggerutu sebal. Sebab, dirinya hampir saja mengalahkan Sai. Sedangkan Sai, masih setia dengan senyum aneh yang terukir diwajah pucatnya. Mereka semua beranjak pergi dari villa Sasuke. Dengan secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata yang diselipkannya di atas televisi.

~9 Requests~

Sasuke masih mendekap gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Ia membelai halus soft pink yang tergerai sebahu itu dan mengecup kecil puncak kepala gadisnya. Setelah 'pernyataan'nya tadi, posisi mereka masih seperti ini. Membiarkan sinar bulan menyinari mereka, suara deburan ombak yang saling berkejar-kejaran, belaian angin, serta berjuta taburan bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang sebuah momen yang baru saja mereka alami.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah cantik yang sedang bersembunyi didadanya dan menatap mata berwarna hijau teduh itu.

"Sakura. Aku ingin mengucapkan permintaan keempatku." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Keempat? Seingatnya, Sasuke baru meminta 2 permintaan padanya. Kenapa sekarang yang keempat?

"Sasuke-kun. Bukannya kau baru meminta 2 permintaan padaku. Kenapa sekarang yang keempat?" tanyanya lirih.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit heran. Kenapa gadis ini? Apa ia sudah hilang ingatan.

"Hn. Aku sudah mengucapkan permintaan ketigaku, kemarin malam."

"Apa?"

TOENG.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa gadis dihadapannya sekarang berubah menjadi pikun? Bukankah ia baru saja mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke yang ketiga. Kenapa ia malah bertanya?

"Kau sudah mengabulkannya Sakura."

"Iya, tapi apa Sasuke-kun? Kapan kau mengucapkannya? Dan apa permintaanmu itu?" tuntut Sakura meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Gadis dihadapannya bertambah bingung.

"Kau mau tau, kapan aku mengucapkannya?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan terkesan err... mesum. Apalagi ditambah dengan seringaiannya.

"Hu'um." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malam kemarin, ada seorang gadis yang memakai gaun tidur tipis berwarna merah tua. Ia memelukku di balkon teratas dari villaku. Ia memintaku untuk menciumnya, dan setelah itu aku mengucapkan permintaan ketigaku. Namun, sayangnya gadis itu sudah tertidur. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dipelukanku."

Sakura berani bersumpah. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang, terjelas, dan termesum yang pernah diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Ya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai menyebalkan dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal.

"Huh! Malam itukan aku terbawa suasana Sasuke-kun." Geramnya kesal, melihat seringaian yang masih tersaji dihadapannya.

"Benarkah?" Goda Sasuke.

"Iya!" Sakura mengentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayai gadisku."

Sakura merona mendengarkan kata 'gadisku'.

"Ng.. saat itu, Sasuke-kun meminta apa?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn. Aku hanya meminta kau menjadi milikku. Dan kau sudah mengabulkannya." Ucap Sasuke. Singkat, padat, jelas, dan membuat Sakura merona lagi.

"Ng.. la-lalu, permintaan Sasuke-kun yang keempat apa?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. Pasalnya, gadis ini ingin segera terbebas dari permintaan-permintaan aneh Uchiha ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan sedikit membungkuk untuk berbisik,

"Permintaanku yang keempat: Sakura, berikan aku kenangan terindah malam ini." Dan selanjutnya pemuda raven itu mengulum caping telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura menngangkat bahunya merasa geli.

"Sasuke-kun~"

~9 Requests~

"Hinata, kau ingin memesan apa? " Tanya pemuda blonde yang sedang membuka buku menu.

"Ng.. a-ano. Aku sa-sam dengan Na-naruto-kun saja."

"Baiklah, aku pesan..."

Setelah mengucapkan pesanannya. Mereka kembali dalam suasana diam. Sekarang mereka berada di meja-meja yang terpisah. Naruto dan Hinata berada di meja nomor 4 yang terletak di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap pemandangan pantai di malam hari.

Naruto tampak bingung dan gelisah. Hinata, gadis indigo yang sedang tersenyum malu dihadapannya pun juga bingung dan risih dengan suasana ini. Biasanya pemuda blonde itu yang akan berbicara dengan heboh. Kenapa sekarang ia hanya diam?

"Naruto/Hinata." Ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Naruto menyengir lebar dan mengagaruk kepalanya.

"Kau duluan Hinata." Ujarnya.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun duluan." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ehem.. baiklah.."

Naruto mengambil kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Hinata yang memang dasarnya pemalu dan suka merona dihadapan Naruto, bertambah gugup setelah pemuda yang disukainya menggenggam tangannya.

Pemuda bermata shappire itu menatap kedua bola mata lavender dihadapannya.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengambil nafas lebih dalam. Malam ini, adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Ia harus menuntaskan dan menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini telah dipendamnya pada gadis dihadapannya ini. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Naruto berucap

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata-chan?"

Ahhh... akhirnya.

Pemuda dihadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan suffix-Chan di belakang namanya. Membuat Hinata bertambah senang. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang disukainya juga membalas perasannya. Dengan degup jantung yang bertambah cepat, Hinata memantapkan pilihannya.

"Ya. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Naruto-kun." Jawabnya cepat.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan memeluk Hinata.

"Wahhh... terima kasih Hinata-chan. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu." Ujar Naruto dengan senang.

"I-iya Naruto-kun. Ja-jangan me-melukku. Semuanya menoleh kemari." Ujar Hinata dengan lirih dan membuat Naruto malu ketika menyadari

Dan malam ini sudah ada 2 pasang yang menyatukan cinta mereka.

Kita beralih ke pasangan yang masih belum menyatukan cinta mereka.

Neji dan Tenten.

Wajah Neji tampak kesal, melihat perilaku bocah rubah yang berani-beraninya memeluk adik sepupunya dihadapan banyak orang, dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tenten yang berada dihadapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hah, sudahlah Neji. Tidak usah memperhatikan mereka. Biarkan saja Naruto seperti itu untuk mala mini." Ujar Tenten.

Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tenten dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hn. Kau benar juga. Baiklah, sepertinya tinggal kita."

Tenten yang mendengar perkataan ambigu Neji hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aaa.. eng.. ti-tidak ada." Jawab Neji cepat.

Neji menjadi gagap seperti Hinata, membuat Tenten mengernyit heran. Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam.

Neji sibuk dengan fikirannya, dan Tenten yang sibuk dengan jus mangga dihadapannya. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, Neji mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat Tenten yang ada di depannya secara tak langsung menatap pemuda lavender itu.

"Tenten." Panggilnya.

Tenten menatapnya lebih intens.

"Aku tahu, selama ini kita sering bertengkar. Maka dari itu, mala mini aku- hmm..." Neji menghentikan pembicaraannya dan membuat Tenten menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa Neji?"

"Eng.. k-kau tahukan. Hu-hubungan kita se-selama ini itu.. ngg..."

"Hei! Cepatlah! Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tidak sabaran Tenten membentak Neji.

Mereka berdua yang pada dasarnya memang suka bertengkar, tampaknya akan memulai 'kebiasaan' itu lagi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak Neji tak mau kalah.

Neji kehilangan mode dinginnya seperti Sasuke, hanya dihadapan gadis bercepol dua ini. Ia menarik nafas dengan dan berkata. "Aku ingin kita berpacaran. Itu intinya!"

Tenten yang mulanya ingin membentak Neji lagi, karena pemuda itu kembali diam mengurungkan niatnya. 4 kata, yang diucapkan pemuda dihadapannya ini membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"A-appa?" tanyanya dengan terkejut.

Neji membuang wajahnya yang merona dan berkata dengan pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Tenten."

Dan kini giliran Tenten yang berbunga-bunga setelah mendengarkan pengakuan seorang Hyuga Neji yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak mereka masuk KGHS.

~9 Requests~

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja pulang ke villa setelah menyisir pantai di malam hari. Mereka berdua terlihat kebingungan dengan suasana villa yang biasanya ramai dengan suara gaduh Naruto ataupun Ino. Tapi, tampaknya suasana disini terlihat senggang dan sepi.

"Hn. Kemana mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Menandakan ia juga tidak tahu. Sembari berjalan kecil menuju dapur, gadis pink itu menemukan secarik kertas di dekat televisi.

"Apa ini?"

**Dari : Naruto dkk**

**Gomen Teme, jika kau pulang kami tidak ada di villa.**

**Kami semua sedang makan malam di restoran sea food di sebelah villa ini.**

**Kami berencana ingin mengajakmu dan Sakura-chan.**

**Berhubung, kalian sedang menghilang entah kemana, jadi kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kalian. Hehehe.. maaf ya Teme. Jika kau lapar, kau boleh memakan ramen cup-ku.**

Sakura terkekeh kecil dan menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya.

"Hn. Itu apa?"

Sakura memberikan kertas itu dan Sasuke membacanya.

"Jadi, malam ini kita hanya berdua?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukkan bahu dan leher Sakura. Sakura melenguh kecil,

"Mereka hanya makan malam, Sasuke-kun. Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang." Ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang pelan dan menggoda. Ia kembali mengulum cuping telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura mendesah kecil.

"Engh~ Sasuke-kun~" desahnya.

Padahal Sakura bersusah payah untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Pemuda raven ini kesal karena Sakura menahan apa yang ingin didengarnya. Dengan lancang ia menggendong tubung kecil Sakura dengan bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

"Sasuke-kun. Turunkan aku!" teriaknya sambil memukul kecil dada bidang Sasuke.

Pemuda raven ini sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mencium gadisnya.

"Emmpphh..." Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Mengandung sarat bahwa pemuda ini begitu menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Sakura yang memejamkan matanya mencoba membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Hingga tersadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamar. Sasuke membuka pintu dengan sedikit memaksa dan menutupnya kembali. Tak lupa menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

Masih dalam keadaan berciuman, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di pinggir ranjang dan menyelipkan tangannya di belakang kepala gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia mencoba membuka mulut Sakura. Merasa Sasuke mendorong-dorong lidah memaksanya membuka mulut. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidah Sasuke untuk memasukinya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, pemuda raven ini memasukkan lidahnya. Mengajak lidah sakura berdansa, mengecap saliva gadisnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen. Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hah.. hah..."

Nafas mereka sama-sama tersengal-sengal.

Sakura menyeka salivanya dan berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet. Namun, sebuah tangan besar menahan tangan kecilnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sayu. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Iya,Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Ia mengecup pipi Sasuke.

" tunggu." Bisik Sasuke dan mengajaknya berciuman lagi.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Malam ini, ia akan menyatukan cintanya dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Bukan, bukan karena ia terpaksa untuk melakukan ini. Hanya saja, dirinya merasa belum siap. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa nanti akan terasa sakit?" gumamnya.

Ia mengenyahkan fikiran-fikiran yang muncul dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bath-up. Sepertinya, ia harus menggunakan aroma terapi yang dibawanya kemarin untuk hari ini.

~9 Requests~

Sasuke beranjak menuju balkon di kamarnya. Ia menatap bulan yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Sebentar lagi, ia akan memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Sedikit merasa dingin, Sasuke menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipi tirusnya. Ia melirik ke dalam sekali lagi. Ke kamar mandi lebih tepatnya.

"CK! Lama sekali." Gumamnya. Onyxnya kembali menatap rembulan. Sembari menegak kopi tanpa gulanya dan menghitung bintang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

[SAKURA POV]

Hah! Bagaimana ini? Pakaian ini terlalu terbuka. Apa aku harus memakainya? Bagaimana respon Sasuke-kun nanti?

Aku menatap gaun tidur tipis yang kugunakan sekarang. Oh bukan! Ralat! Ini bukan gaun tidur. Ini adalah lingerie yang pernah dibelikan oleh kaasan-ku saat beliau berlibur ke Itali. Kaasan bilang, sekali-sekali aku harus memakai gaun ini untuk tidur. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku sempat memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu, ini pertama kalinya aku memakai lingerie ini. Dan akan kutunjukkan di depan Sasuke-kun? Ah, yang benar saja. Aku malu.

[END OF SAKURA POV]

**Warning : If you don't like lemon, please skip until you find this words 'END OF LEMON'**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dihadapan sebuah cermin kamar mandi. Dirinya terbalut sebuah lingerie berwarna hijau muda dengan bahan yang tipis dan halus. Membalut tubuh rampingnya hingga tiga perempat di atas lutut, serta tali tipis yang menggantung di kedua pundak mungilnya dan belahan dada rendah yang menampakkan bra putihnya. Sakura meneguk salivanya melihat dirinya sekali lagi. Perlahan ia menghilangkan ragu dihatinya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya.

CEKLEK!

Sasuke yang sedang melamun mendengarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sebenarnya ia ingin menoleh ke belakang, tapi entah kenapa ia mengurungkan niatnya. Seketika ia merasakan dua belah tangan kecil memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan kepala Sakura bersender pada punggungnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas pagar pembatas balkon dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Onyxnya bersibobrok dengan emerald yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap Sakura yang terbalut lingerie tipis berwarna hijau muda yang tampak serasi dengan mata emeraldnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau cantik. Sakura." Ia membelai rambut Sakura dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Saling mengecap, saling berpanggutan, dan saling berbagi. Tanpa melepas panggutannya, Sasuke menggendong Sakura bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Bruk!

Sasuke melepaskan panggutannya dan mendudukkan Sakura dipinggir ranjang tempat tidur. Onyxnya menatap sayu pada sepasang emerald yang menatapnya balik. Tangan besarnya menyentuh permukaan kulit lengan Sakura "Halus sekali" gumamnya. Ia menyatukan dahi mereka dan menatap sepasang mata hijau itu dengan seksama.

"Sakura~" ujarnya lembut.

Sakura menjauhkan dahi Sasuke. Menatap mata onyx kelam itu sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Lakukanlah Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah siap."

Pemuda raven itu memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan membaringkan tubuh ramping itu dengan hati-hati. Tak ingin jika gadisnya terluka atau merasa sakit. Ia segera mengambil posisi menindih Sakura dengan tangan kiri yang digunakannya sebagai penopang berat tubuhnya. Mata obsidiannya menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang berada di bawahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Ia melumat bibir mungil Sakura. Lumatan yang begitu lembut dan membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan lebih menekan ciuman mereka. Lambat laun, ciuman tadi menjadi semakin panas dan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu. Sasuke lebih menekan kepala Sakura. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dan berusaha membuka celah diantara bibir mungil itu. Sakura memberikan kesempatan bagi lawan mainnya, ia membuka bibir mungilnya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Ia mengajak lidah Sakura bermain, mengobrak-abrik isi mulut gadis di bawahnya hingga membuat Sakura kehabisan nafas.

"Hah..hah.."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah sempurna dan beberapa saliva yang menetes. Ia begitu terangsang dengan penampilan Sakura dan menurunkan daerah jamahannya. Sasuke membelai leher jenjang Sakura, membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan. Hati-hati ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher gadis itu dan merasakan aroma cherry yang sangat kuat menguar dari sana.

"Kau harum, Sakura."

"Engh~ ah... Sasuke-kun." Desah Sakura.

Sasuke menjilati permukaan leher gadis itu dan mulai mengecupnya kecil-kecil dan meninggalkan ruam-ruam kemerahan. Sakura merasa kegelian dan semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ah.. ah.. Sasuke~~.."

Ia menurunkan ciumannya, kini mata onyx itu berhadapan dengan sepasang daging kenyal dihadapannya. Merasa malu ditatap seperti itu, Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Aku malu~"

Sasuke menatap emerald itu dan berbisik.

"Hn. Kau milikku bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Bagai terhipnotis, gadis pink ini menjauhkan tangannya. Sasuke melepaskan tali lingerie tipis yang membalut tubuh Sakura. Ia mengecup kecil sepanjang lengan gadis di bawahnya dan menurunkan lingerie itu hingga terbebas dari tubuh kecil gadisnya. Mata obsidiannya menatap bra putih yang masih melindungi bagian tubuh gadis itu. Ia menelusupkan tangan besarnya ke punggung Sakura dan melepaskan kaitan bra itu. Kini, terpampang jelaslah dua bukit yang bersembunyi tadi.

Onyxnya menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Lakukanlah."

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Sakura. Ia meremas kedua bukit itu pelan dan mulai mengulum gumpalan daging tersebut.

"Ah.. engh.. Sasuke~" sakura kembali mendesah dan menjambak pelan rambut raven Sasuke.

Pemuda raven ini semakin gencar dan mengulum dada Sakura dengan rakus. Saat ini, ia seperti anak bayi yang kehausan. Tangan besarnya tak berhenti bergeriliya. Ia menelusupkan tangan kanannya pada daerah terintim Sakura dan membelai permukaan intim tersebut.

"Engh~ ahn.. Sasuke~~"

"Teruslah mendesah Sakura."

Puas dengan bagian dada, Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya hingga terlihatlah kewanitaan Sakura yang berkedut dihadapannya. Seolah mengundangnya untuk mencicipi daerah tersebut. Sakura merasa malu, dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Sasuke mensejajarkan kembali wajahnya pada Sakura dan berbisik. "Boleh kucicipi?"

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Pemuda raven ini mencium bibir mungilnya sekilas dan mulai melebarkan kaki Sakura. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati celah Sakura. Lidahnya menobrak-abrik bagian itu dan berusaha mencari tonjolan kecil di dalamnya.

"AH.. enghhh.. ahhhnn.. Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan memasukkan satu jarinya pada celah kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahn.."

Jari itu mengocok keluar masuk dan membuat tubuh Sakura mengenjang hebat.

"Ah.. ah.. ahn..."

Sasuke kembali mengulum dada Sakura dan menambahkan jari tengahnya.

"Ah.. Sakit.. tterus Sasuke-kun. Ah~ ah~... enghh..."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia terus mengulum puncak dada Sakura lebih ganas dan meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah di permukaan daging kenyal itu. Sakura semakin liar dan menjambak rambut raven pemuda di atasnya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakkan jarinya dan menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Ahhh~~~ ohh... Sakuke-kun... Ah,.. ahh..." sakura semakin mendesah. Menyemangati pemuda yang berada di atasnya. Sasuke mempercepat gerakkannya dan membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-dan ke kiri.

"Sasuke~ ahhh.. enghh.. oh.. aku.. akan.. Sa-sampai.. enghhhhh..."

Sakura mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Sasuke segera membenamkan kepalanya dan menjilati cairan gadisnya.

"Manis."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik turun seiring pernafasannya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang mulai membuka pakaiannya. Hingga ia melihat tonjolan keras di balik celana Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Besar sekali, muat tidak?" fikirnya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah cantik Sakura merona, dan mencium bibir gadis itu lagi.

"Sakura~" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke menindih gadis itu kembali dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di celah kewanitaan Sakura. Onyxnya menatap emerald Sakura yang sudah sayu. Ia menautkan jari-jari besarnya pada Sakura dan berbisik pelan.

"Tatap aku saat melakukannya untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke mulai mendorong kejantanannya. Terasa sekali kewanitaan Sakura masih sempit dan membuatnya kesusahan. Ia melebarkan celah Sakura sedikit dan mulai mendorong lagi.

"Engh.. ah, Sakit. Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melumat bibir mungil Sakura. Ia mencoba mendorong kembali kejantanannya hingga merasa ada selaput yang berusaha menghalanginya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Brek.

"AHHHHH... SAKIT SASUKE-KUN... SAKIT.. HIKS.."

Sakura berteriak kencang, ia merasakan perih di kewanitaannya. Sasuke menghentikan dorongannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terbiasa dengan keberadaan dirinya di dalam tubuh Sakura. Ia menghapus jejak air mata Sakura dan melumat bibir gadisnya. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit di bawah sana.

Tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Gadis itu menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sayu.

"Lanjutkan Sasuke-kun."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Sasuke menggoyangkan pingggulnya dan membuat Sakura merasakan kenikmatan.

"Sempit, Sakura. Errgh.."

Sasuke memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan Sakura. Membuat wanita merah muda ini mendesah hebat.

"Ahh.. ah.. Sasuke-kun~ ahn.. lebih cepat Sasuke-kun.. oh.. enghh~"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakkannya. Ia semakin liar dengan tubuh gadis di bawahnya ini. "Shit, dia sempit sekali." Sasuke merasa kejantanannya seperti dipijat di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Ia terus memompa gadis di bawahnya dan mengulum dada Sakura dengan rakus.

"Ahh.. enghh.. nnn.. ohh.. Sasuke-kun.. lebih dalam~"

Ia memperdalam gerakannya. Membuat tubuh Sakura menggelinjang dan mencapai klimaksnya yang entah keberapa.

"Ah.. ah.. oh.. Ah.. Sasuke-kun~" desah gadis dibawahnya ini.

Ia terus memompa tubuh Sakura hingga peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Arrgghh.. ah, Sakura~ aku akan keluar.." kata Sasuke.

"Ah..ah.. Sasuke~ aku ju-juga.."

Sasuke mengenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukkan pundak Sakura dan lebih mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Arghh... ah.. Sakura~" teriak Sasuke mencapai klimaks. Ia menyemprot benihnya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun~ enghh.."

**[END OF LEMON]**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sekarang. Tangan besarnya meraih wajah cantik Sakura dan mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Arigatou Sakura. Oyasumi."

Ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Oyasumi, Sasuke dan Sakura.

~9 Requests~

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Emeraldnya merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kamar mereka. Gadis, eh- ralat- wanita merah muda ini merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di atas dinding dan melirik pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan tersipu setelah teringat apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan berjalan.

"Aaarrghh.. sakit sekali."

Ia merasakan nyeri dibagian bawahnya. Takut jika nanti ia terjatuh, Sakura kembali duduk dan menunggu hingga pria di sebelahnya ini terbangun. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut raven Sasuke. Memperhatikan wajah pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya, wajah tampannya yang terlihat polos saat tertidur, kulit putihnya, hidungnya yang mancung, sampai pada bibir tipisnya yang terlihat-

Ah sudahlah!

Suara nyaring berasal dari nakas di sebelah tempat tidur mereka meginterupsi kegiatan Sakura. Ia mengambil smartphone berwarna soft pink miliknya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ia segera mematikan smartphone-nya dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal. Emeraldnya terlihat shock. Ia kembali berbaring dan menelusup di dalam pelukkan pemuda raven yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia bergumam pelan. "Sasuke-kun, aku takut."

**From : Shion**

**Hai Sakura, apa kabar?**

**Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan mengunjungimu.**

**Kutunggu perkembangan beritanya ya!**

Bersambung~

**Hup..hup..hup..**

**Author lagi lompat tali#gila ya?**

**Hehe..**

**Yosh..yosh.. apa kabar readers2?**

**Hehehe.. gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Atau tambah ancurrrr...**

**Gerzzzz... ^^**

**Baidewei, author mau ucapin thaks you so much,,,,, buat para readers yg udah baca dan review fict ini. Hehe, maklumlah, baru gabung, jadi merasa seneng banget..**

**Yoi, gimana tadi lemonya? Berasa gak? #kepedeanlo!**

**Atau, biasa-biasa aja?**

**Hehehe..**

**Maaf ya readers, kalau nanti reviewnya ada yg blum sempat ke bales, atau blm di bales. Doalnya author tu lagi bokek buat beli pulsa. Jadi publish ini di warnet. Jauh lagi, dari rumah*kokcurhat?**

**Hehehe.. dan thanks ya, yg udah mau ngasih saran untuk fict di chapter ini.**

**Yok, silahkan klik**

**Review! (gak bayar kok :D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter :**

Suara nyaring berasal dari nakas di sebelah tempat tidur mereka meginterupsi kegiatan Sakura. Ia mengambil smartphone berwarna soft pink miliknya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ia segera mematikan smartphone-nya dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal. Emeraldnya terlihat shock. Ia kembali berbaring dan menelusup di dalam pelukkan pemuda raven yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia bergumam pelan. "Sasuke-kun, aku takut."

**From : Shion**

**Hai Sakura, apa kabar?**

**Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan mengunjungimu.**

**Kutunggu perkembangan beritanya ya!**

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genres : romances/friendship/hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo ****(s),pendeskripsian membingungkan, dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Don't Like, still read please :P**

**Chapter 8 : Apakah aku dan Sakura adalah sebuah reinkarnasi?**

Sakura segera mematikan smartphone-nya dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal. Emeraldnya terlihat shock. Ia kembali berbaring dan menelusup di dalam pelukkan pemuda raven yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia bergumam pelan. "Sasuke-kun, aku takut."

**~9 Requests~**

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada wanita dipelukkannya ini. Kedua mata yang biasa menunjukkan emerald itu kini tertutup sangat rapat. Seolah-olah jika ia membukanya maka ia akan menemukan hal yang mengerikan dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bangun sejak wanita disebelahnya itu mengusap lembut rambut ravennya. Hanya saja, ia masih enggan menunjukkan onyx-nya dan berencana akan mengerjai gadis itu. Tapi, apa yang ada dihadapannya kini sangat berbanding terbalik. Wanita itu menelusup ke dalam pelukkannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar namun ia mengigitnya.

Sasuke merenggangkan sedikit pelukkan mereka dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" bisiknya.

Sakura merasakan suara baritone merdu Sasuke memanggilnya.

"S-asuke-kun~" emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan menangkup wajah kecil itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau kenapa?" ia tampak khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang sudah menjadi wanitanya ini.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan sedikit menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Ha? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku ha-hanya bahagia." Ujarnya berbohong.

Onyx-nya menatap lekat manik emerald yang terlihat sendu dihadapannya. Seandainya orang luar pun yang melihat mata itu, tetap saja kebohongan terpencar jelas disana. Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut dan membelai helaian rambut Sakura.

"Hn. Jika bahagia, kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku, a-aku hanya menangis bahagia. Karena aku masih bisa bersamamu."

Ucapan Sakura jelas terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Masih bersamaku? Tentu saja Sakura. Kau kekasihku."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kecil hidung Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada."

"Hn. Kalau begitu, aku ingin..."

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Dari pancaran mata onyx-nya yang menatapnya sayu, serta seringaian yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya, Sakura tahu dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Berikan aku morning sex Sakura." Bisiknya dan mengulum cuping telinga kiri Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku masih lelah."

**~9 Requests~**

"Ahh.. enghh.. Ah.. lebih cepat.. Sasuke-kun."

Desahan Sakura terdengar sampai ke kamar yang terletak bersebrangan dari kamar mereka. Di dalam kamar itu terlihat Sai, Naruto, dan Neji yang sedang asyik menonton 'film' di laptop Naruto. Suara desahan yang terdengar dari laptop di tambah suara desahan Sakura, membuat nafsu mereka naik di pagi Hari. Mengabaikan para gadis sibuk membuat sarapan di bawah.

"Wah, tak kusangka Teme itu mesum. Hehehe.." ucap Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan pasti kewalahan."

"Kalian ini, berisik." Ucap Neji.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, sedangkan Sai masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa Neji? Serius sekali. Atau jangan-jangan..." Naruto tersenyum jahil, sambil melirik Neji yang entah kesambet apa menatap layar yang menampilkan 'adegan' panas itu dengan serius. "... kau akan mempraktekkannya dengan Tenten ya?"

Wajah Neji sedikit memerah dan melempar bantal pada Naruto. "Diam kau baka! Berani-beraninya kau menuduhku seperti itu. Yang ada, otak bodohmu yang berfikiran mesum seperti itu."

Naruto tertawa kencang, "HAHAHAHA... Tak kusangka! Neji, si ketua kelas yang dingin, ternyata... berotak, er.. mesum."

Dan berikutnya suara lemparan bantal bersahutan dari sana.

**~9 Requests~**

"Yosh, nasi gorengnya sudah jadi. Tinggal membuat susu dan beberapa lembar roti untuk Sai-kun. Hinata, tolong panggilkan mereka." Perintah Ino.

"Ba-baik Ino-chan."

Hinata membuka apron yang digunakannya dan melipatnya kembali dengan rapi. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke atas menaiki anak tangga untuk memanggil para pemuda yang sedang 'asyik' di atas sana.

"Neji-nii, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, sarapannya sudah.. Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Hinata berteriak kencang begitu mata lavendernya menangkap sepasang manusia berbeda gender sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' yang sangat tabu untuknya di depan layar laptop. Wajahnya memerah dan seketika ia pingsan di tempat.

"Hinata!" teriak Neji dan Naruto. Mereka segera menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat shock sekali.

Wajahnya memerah namun bibirnya pucat. Neji segera menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur, "Hinata, sadarlah."

"Hinata.. ada apa?" teriak Ino sambil berlari.

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar keras dan menyadarkan Naruto.

"Sai..Sai.." panggilnya panik.

"Ada apa Naruto?" pemuda klimis dihadapannya ini masih sempat-sempatnya memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"Cepat matikan. Ada Ino.."

Brak!

Oh tidak!

Terlambat!

Ino sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Aquamarine-nya menatap layar laptop yang masih menayangkan film tadi. Ia melirik Sai dengan tajam. Tapi dengan bodohnya Sai menatapnya sembari tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Hai Ino-chan." Sapanya.

"SAIIII-KUNNN! RASAKAN INI!"

Bag! Bug!

Dan cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir di kedua sudut bibir Sai.

**~9 Requests~**

"Ahh..ahh... oh.. enghh~"

Laptop Naruto sudah dimatikan. Hinata sudah setengah sadar dan Sai sedang diobati Naruto setelah mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Ino. Tenten juga sedang menjewer telinga Neji, mereka berenam terlihat kacau. Tapi, kenapa suara desahan itu masih ada?

"Ino, apa kau mendengarkan sesuatu?" Tanya Tenten. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke~ aku lelah.. engh~... oh..."

"Iya, seperti suara Sakura." Seru Ino. Aquamarine-nya bersitatap dengan mata Tenten. Sambil mengangguk yakin, mereka memutuskan keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ngilu.. ahn.. ohh.. enghh.."

Mendengarkan suara Sakura yang begitu jelas, serta decitan ranjang, membuat wajah kedua gadis itu memerah.

"Ah.. eh.. I-ino, sebaiknya kita menyiapkan sarapan tadi." Ujar Tenten panik.

Ino mengangguk canggung dan mereka berdua segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**~9 Requests~**

"Sasuke-kun.. berat."

Sasuke segera melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih lekat pada kewanitaan Sakura dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura.

"Hn. Terima kasih. Kau sangat menawan." Ucapnya.

Sakura kembali memerah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih helaian rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku akan mengingat momen ini, selamanya." Ujarnya malu.

Sasuke meraih helaian rambut Sakura dan mengecup kecil pipi wanitanya.

"Hn. Itu harus."

Mereka berdua terus melakukan hal itu. Saling membelai dan saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Hingga Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang lengket di bawah sana.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya gelisah.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"A-aku ingin mandi."

"Hn. Mandi saja sana."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa berdiri. Rasanya sakit~"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia bangkit dan berdiri, ia membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan menatap wanitanya memerah malu.

"Kau ingin mengajakku mandi bersama?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan mengangguk kecil. Dan selanjutnya~

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke, turunkan aku!"

**~9 Requests~**

Sakura sudah siap dengan setelah kemeja lembut berwarna merah muda dan rok berwarna putih mencapai lutut yang membalut tubuh rampingnya sekarang. Ia sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam koper, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Kring.. kring..!

"Ha-halo, nii-chan?" sapa Sakura.

Pemuda bermata hazel yang sedang menelponnya tersenyum tipis di seberang sana.

"Hai, Saku-chan. Apa kabar?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan nii-chan? Serta Tousan dan Kaasan?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Hmm, aku juga. Eh Saku-chan.."

"Y-ya?" Ucap Sakura heran.

"Kau pulang hari ini bukan?" Tanya Sasori memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Meski Sasori tak melihatnya.

"Ah, aku sudah ada di depan villa Uchiha. Cepatlah turun."

Perkataan Sasori sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia membuka jendela dan mendapati Sasori berdiri di depan mobil sport merahnya sambil bersedekap dan menyeringai.

"Nii-chan! Kau curang." Teriak Sakura dengan heboh.

Pasalnya, kakaknya itu tidak memberitahu bahwa akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba ia muncul sambil menyeringai dan memamerkan mobil barunya.

"Kau! Awas kau ya!"

Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon dan segera turun ke bawah. Sasampainya ia di sana, ia memukul Sasori dan memarahi anikinya itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau datang menjemputku hanya untuk ini? Kau curang." Ujar Sakura.

Sasori memperdalam pelukkannya dan menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Sakura.

"Tenang Sakura. Kau juga pasti akan dibelikan. Oh, ayolah.. jangan iri. Ini hanya satu dari dua hadiah yang Tousan berikan kepadaku." Ujarnya.

"Tetap saja. Selalu kau yang istimewa. Baru sebulan yang lalu dibelikan motor, sekarang sudah mobil. Bulan depan apa heh? Apartemen? " sewot Sakura.

Emeraldnya menatap mobil Ferrari merah keluaran terbaru yang ada di depannya. Padahal ia sudah berusia 17 tahun, tapi Tousan-nya tidak memberikannya izin mengemudi, dengan alasan Sakura masih kecil. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini? Wajahnya saja 10 tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Tapi, diumur yang ke 15, Sasori diizinkan membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah. Memang sih, waktu itu masih memakai mobil lama Tousan-nya. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura merasa sebal.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih, anaknya Tousan? Kenapa dia lebih sayang padamu." Rajuk Sakura. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ekspresi Sakura saat ini membuat Sasori merasa gemas. Dengan lancang ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan mengecup pipi Sakura yang menggembung itu.

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. Segera saja, ia sedikit menjauh dan memegangi pipinya yang dicium Sasori barusan.

Walau Sasori sudah sering menciumnya di pipi, entah kenapa ciuman tadi terasa hangat dari biasanya. Wajahnya memerah dan membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. kau seperti kepiting Saku-chan." Ejeknya.

"Saso-nii!" teriaknya.

Dan kedua kakak beradik itu pun berlari-lari kecil di halaman villa Uchiha. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya bisa menahan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

"Aku kenapa? Mereka itu saudara. Jadi, wajar begitu. Tapi, kenapa sorot mata Sasori terlihat seperti memiliki perasaan lebih daripada itu? Apa dia jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri?" batin Sasuke. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengenyahkan fikiran aneh tadi.

**~9 Requests~**

"Saku-chan, ada seseorang yang menunggumu." Ujar Sasori saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa nii-chan?"

"Kau akan tahu." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalan raya.

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, mereka pun sampai di kediaman Haruno yang tak terlalu megah, namun sederhana. Sasori membantu Sakura menurunkan tas-tasnya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, siapa yang menunggunya? Apa orang itu? Tapi orang itu mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari lagi akan mengunjunginya. Jadi, sudah pasti bukan dia.

Tapi, jika ia berubah fikiran? Sakura mengenyahkan fikiran-fikiran aneh itu dan segera membuka pintu. Lalu ia dikejutkan oleh sesesok pemuda yang memeluknya dengan erat. Sadar mereka masih di depan pintu, pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukkannya.

"GAARA-NII!" pekik Sakura dengan riang.

Ia melepaskan tas kecil yang di sampirkan di bahunya dan memeluk kembali pemuda jade dengan rambut berwarna merah nyala seperti Sasori itu.

"Gaara-nii. Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang? Aku merindukanmu~" Sakura semakin mempererat pelukkan mereka. Membuat Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya harus lebih membungkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura. Lama mereka seperti itu, hingga membuat seseorang merasa sedikit err.. cemburu dengan posisi mereka berdua dan berdeham keras.

"Ehem! Saku-chan, kau baru saja pulang. Lebih baik istirahat dulu." Ujar Sasori. Ia melewati mereka berdua sambil menghantam pintu sedikit kasar dan membawa koper Sakura ke dalam.

"Nii-chan kenapa?" cicit Sakura.

Gaara menatapnya geli dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Kau ini, seperti tidak tahu Sasori saja. Dia tidak suka adiknya yang cantik ini direbut orang." Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum. Pemuda ini sebenarnya dingin seperti Sasuke, tapi hanya di depan Sakura di seperti ini.

"Gaara-nii, kapan kau datang? Mana Miyori baa-san dan Sabaku jii-san? " Tanya Sakura. Seolah-olah melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Hmm.. Kaasan tidak ikut. Ia harus menemani Nenek Chiyo di Suna. Aku datang bersama Tousan pagi tadi. Tapi Tousan sudah ke rumah sakit duluan. Kau tahu, terkadang Tousan terlihat sok sibuk." Ucap Gaara. Ia mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu Saku-chan? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan teman?" Gaara berjalan ke dapur dan kembali membawa 2 minuman kaleng dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Iya, Gaara-nii. Mereka semua baik-baik kepadaku. Mungkin, ada satu atau dua orang saja yang menyebalkan." Sakura mengambil salah satu minuman kaleng yang ditawari Gaara dan menegaknya sedikit.

"Saku-chan, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Gaara-nii? Oh, ayolah.. aku hanya tua beberapa bulan darimu." Ujar Gaara sedikit frustasi.

Adik sepupunya itu kini terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha.. tetap saja Gaara-nii lebih tua dariku." Ujarnya.

"Saku-chan!" Gaara melempari Sakura dengan bantal kursi. Dan selanjutnya terjadi peperangan lempar bantal di kediaman Haruno.

**~9 Requests~**

Sasori sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia menggeram sebal melihat tingkah Sakura yang kelewat heboh saat bertemu dengan Gaara tadi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak suka. Sakura hanya boleh seperti itu pada dirinya. Ya! Pada dirinya. Karena ia adalah kakaknya!

"Arrrgghhh!" Sasori berteriak kesal dan melempar bantal yang berada di pelukkannya tadi. Hingga sebuah suara memekakkan telinganya.

Kring kring!

"Hn. Halo." Sapa Sasori dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang menelepon, hanya saja malas untuk memanggil nama yang meneleponnya.

"Sasori, kau sedang apa nak?" Tanya suara maskulin yang terdengar dewasa di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang ingin tidur ayah." Ujarnya malas.

"Hahaha, maaf kalau ayah membangunkanmu. Bisa bantu ayah?"

"Hmm?"

"Bisa datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Ayah butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku sedang malas ayah. Besok saja." Ucap Sasori, ia menguap pelan.

"Sasori.. kau anak ayah bukan?" Tanya seseorang dewasa di seberang sana.

"Iya-iya, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat ke sana sekarang."

"Terima kasih."

Klik.

Sasori menutup telepon dan segera mengambil jaket dan sepatunya.

**~9 Requests~**

Sakura sedang sibuk bernostalgia tentang masa-masa kecilnya bersama Gaara di Suna. Bagaimana saat itu Sakura kecil menangis karena dijahili anak-anak laki-laki seusianya. Rambutnya yang dibilang aneh, sampai melewatkan hal-hal menarik lainnya bersama Gaara. Ya,saat Sakura berusia 5 sampai 16 tahun ia menetap di Suna. Hal ini dikarenakan orang tua Sakura harus pindah ke Amerika padahal Sakura masih kecil. Takut Sakura tidak ada yang menjaga, jadi Sakura dititipkan pada nenek Chiyo dan keluarga Sabaku yang notabene-nya kakak beradik dengan Tousan Sakura. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura sebenarnya lebih dekat dengan Gaara ketimbang dengan Sasori. Karena mereka seumuran, dan Gaara sangat melindungi Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedangkan saat itu, Sasori harus mengikuti orang tua mereka dan baru kembali ke Konoha saat Sakura akan masuk SMA.

Sakura melihat Kaasannya berpakaian rapi. Dengan kemeja berwarna merah muda di balut jas putih dan rok hitam selutut. Sakura tahu, jika sudah berpakaian seperti ini, pasti Kaasannya akan,

"Saki, kau mau temani Kaasan ke rumah sakit?" ajak Kaasan Sakura.

Ya, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke Rumah Sakit Haruno.

Sakura menatap Gaara sebentar,

"Aku juga ikut Saku-chan." Ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berkata,

"Iya, aku ikut Kaasan."

Sedangkan itu, terlihat Sasori memakai jaket merah tuanya dan berlalu di hadapan mereka sambil mencium Kaasannya sekilas.

"Ayah ingin bertemu denganku." Ujarnya dengan pelan. Tidak terdengar oleh Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Jangan lama-lama."

Setelah berpamitan pada Mebuki, Sasori mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Saku-chan aku pergi dulu."

"Saso-nii mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura. Tapi terlambat, Sasori sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Saso-nii ke mana Kaasan?" Tanya Sakura.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi anak perempuannya yang manis ini.

"Ada urusan sebentar Saki. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Dan berikutnya mereka bertiga yang akan melesat ke Haruno's Hospital. Sebenarnya, ada apa?

**~9 Requests~**

Tsunade keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersih berwarna putih beras dengan sebuah ranjang tidur, lemari kecil dan tirai serta beberapa alat medis lainnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengecek pasiennya siang ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.15. Artinya rapat akan dimulai sekitar 45 menit lagi. Sambil menunggu rapat yang akan dimulai, ia mengecek kembali daftar pasien yang sudah diperiksanya dan membuat catatan kecil untuk hal-hal yang harus diberikan pada pasiennya tersebut.

Ya, dia Tsunade. Atau lebih lengkapnya Tsunade Senju. Istri dari Haruno Dan. Haruno Dan adalah adik kandung dari Haruno Mebuki. Atau bisa dibilang dia adalah bibinya Sakura. Hanya saja, Sakura belum menyadari hal ini dan tak ada yang memberitahunya. Tsunade yang berprofesi sebagai Kepala Sekolah KGHS, merangkap guru biologi, dan dokter penyakit dalam adalah bibinya, atau bisa juga dibilang sebagai adik ipar dari Kaasannya. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya begitu merasakan ada sebuah benda yang bergetar di dalam saku jas dokternya.

"Ya, Halo." Suara tegas dan penuh wibawa terdengar dari bibirnya.

"_Kaasan, aku sudah sampai. Tapi, aku belum berangkat ke Jepang. Sepertinya, membeli oleh-oleh di Korea akan menjadi hal yang menarik sebelum aku pulang." Ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar riang diseberang telepon._

"Ya, baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu disana. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengonsumsi vitamin. Kabari Kaasan kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"_Baiklah, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu sepupuku disana. Aku sangat merindukannya."_

"Ya, Kaasan tahu itu, sudah ya. Kaasan akan rapat sebentar lagi."

"_Ya, Jaa nee, Kaasan. Aku menyayangimu."_

"Hm.."

Tsunade pun mematikan ponselnya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Ia harus mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang akan diperlukannya nanti.

**~9 Requests~**

Sasori tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di nomor 3 dari koridor ujung sebelah kiri. Sebuah nama bertuliskan ' Aoyama' meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak salah memilih ruangan yang akan ditujunya. Mata hazelnya beralih menatap daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Hati-hati tangannya meraih gerandel pintu sebelum ia mendorongnya pelan dan berucap 'Permisi'.

Tampak seorang pria dewasa memakai kemeja berwarna merah gelap dibalut dengan jas dokter sedang duduk di atas kursi dibalik meja kerjanya. Warna rambut yang terlihat sama serta mata hazel yang juga sama persis dengan pemilik pemuda berusia 19 tahun didepannya kini sedang menulis sesuatu pada kertas-kertas file di hadapannya. Bibirnya terangkat, memberikan seulas senyum begitu seseorang yang dinantinya, akhirnya datang juga.

"Masuklah Sasori." Ujarnya. Dagunya terangkat kecil memberi isyarat agar pemuda bernama Sasori itu mengambil tempat tepat dihadapannya.

Sasori menarik bangku yang terletak di depan dokter Akasuna itu, duduk dan menatap mata hazel milik ayahnya. Rasanya, ia seperti sedang bercermin.

"Apa kabar putraku?" sapanya.

Sasori tersenyum. Terlihat sama ketika pria dewasa dihadapannya ini juga tersenyum.

"Baik ayah. Ayah apa kabar?" ia berkata dengan halus dan sopan. Seperti sangat menghormati pria di depannya sekarang.

"Hm.. lumayan. Tapi lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu."

Sasori masih tersenyum. Inilah hal yang mengharuskan ia untuk menghormati sosok pria itu. Karena, pria itu adalah ayah kandungnya. Dan mereka saling menyayangi.

**~9 Requests~**

Sakura mendesah pelan. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Gaara di telepon oleh Tousan-nya dan menyuruhnya untuk membantu mengecek beberapa keadaan pasien menggantikan Tousan-nya yang akan menyiapkan keperluan rapat. Sakura berjalan kecil menuju sebuah ruangan dokter anak. Hal serupa pun juga terjadi dengannya, ia harus mengantarkan beberapa dokumen milik ibunya ke ruangan ini, karena ibunya beralasan ingin menyiapkan keperluan rapat. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa semua keluarganya sibuk menyiapkan rapat? Sakura tahu, ibunya yang merangkap sebagai kepala rumah sakit sekaligus dokter kandungan itu sangatlah sibuk. Tapi, apa harus sampai ia dan Gaara juga turun tangan dalam mengurusi pekerjaan orang tua mereka?

Sakura berjalan sambil membawa beberapa kertas file, map tulang dan buku-buku yang tebalnya kira-kira hanya 1 inci. Emeraldnya tidak terlalu focus dengan jalanan sehingga dirinya menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

Brak!

"Akhh.." pekiknya pelan. Ia menabrak seorang pria. Pria itu berjalan berlawanan arah darinya, karena sama-sama terburu-buru mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Ayo, saya bantu berdiri nak." Dokter itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura masih belum fokus dengan pandangannya dan meraih tangan dokter itu. Begitu ia kembali berdiri, emeraldnya sangat terkejut dengan pria dewasa yang menabraknya tadi.

Mata hazel yang sama, rambut berwarna merah, kulit yang putih, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sama-sama baby face.

"Sa-saso-nii..?" cicit Sakura.

Emeraldnya masih terbelalak tak percaya. Apakah orang ini Nii-sannya? Pasalnya, mereka mirip sekali. Hanya saja, ia sedikit lebih tua dan terlihat seumuran dengan Tousan-nya.

"Eh, maaf gadis manis. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru." Ujar dokter itu kemudian tersenyum ramah.

Senyum itu? Senyumnya pun terlihat sama dengan kakaknya.

"Eh.. oh.. i-iya. Tak apa paman. Aku juga terburu-buru."

Dokter tadi membantu Sakura membereskan kertas-kertas dan barang-barang lainnya yang tercecer di lantai. Hingga mata hazelnya membaca sebuah nama yang sangat familiar baginya. "dr. Haruno Mebuki". Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis merah muda yang terlihat berusia sekitar 1 atau 2 tahun dibawah anaknya. Ia mengembalikan berkas itu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kau ingin ke ruang dokter anak ya? Kebetulan, aku salah satu dokter anak disini. Mari kuantar." Ajaknya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya. Terima kasih paman." Ucapnya gugup.

Aoyama menggandeng Sakura layaknya seorang ayah dan anak. Ia juga membantu Sakura dengan membawakan beberapa buku dan memandunya ke ruang dokter anak yang terletak di ujung koridor depan.

**~9 Requests~**

Setelah mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen itu, Aoyama mengajak Sakura untuk berkeliling rumah sakit sebentar. Hingga mereka berhenti di taman belakang rumah sakit. Taman itu cukup luas dan sangat indah. Beberapa tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang cantik ikut memperindah suasana disana. Apalagi adanya sebuah kolam ikan yang besar di tengah-tengah taman, dan beberapa air mancur lainnya.

Aoyama mengambil tempat duduk di dekat taman bunga dan mengajak Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini nak?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggenggam ujung rok lipitnya dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia masih belum bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Nii-sannya.

"A-ano. Kaasan mengajakku kemari, paman." Jawab Sakura.

Aoyama tersenyum lagi. Pria yang mudah tersenyum ini memang cocok menjadi dokter anak. Selain murah senyum, ia juga sangat ramah, dan wajahnya juga baby face.

"Oh, iya kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan, aku Aoyama Akasuna. Dokter anak disini. Sekaligus, wakil kepala rumah sakit ini."

Apa Akasuna?

Benarkan! Sakura tidak salah.

Yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang Akasuna. Pantas saja mirip dengan Sasori. Lalu, dia siapanya Sasori?

"A-aku, Sakura Haruno, paman." Ucap Sakura sambil mengerjapkan emeraldnya.

Aoyama memperhatikan kembali wajah gadis manis dihadapannya. Benar, ia tidak salah. Dugaannya tadi sangat tepat. Gadis manis ini adalah anak Haruno Mebuki. Lihat saja garis wajah mereka yang hampir serupa. Kedua emeraldnya yang bercahaya, sampai rambut soft pink-nya. Melihat gadis ini, sama saja ketika ia melihat gambaran sosok Haruno Mebuki ketika remaja. Bahkan ketika gugup pun gadis ini dan Mebuki sama-sama meremas ujung roknya. Ternyata, dunia memang sempit heh?

"Kau anaknya Mebuki bukan?" Tanya Aoyama untuk memastikan dugaannya lebih jelas.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Aoyama kembali tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Gemas dengan tingkah laku anak dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh kupanggil kau Saku-chan?" Tanya Aoyama sekali lagi. Kali ini, membuat Sakura tergelak kaget.

Saku-chan?

Hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Orangtuanya.

Gaara-nii.

Dan

Sasori-nii.

"Eng.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu pada paman?" Tanya Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap hazel yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

Aoyama mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, paman ini siapanya Saso-nii? Kenapa marga kalian sama?"

Aoyama tersentak kaget. Bodoh! Ia lupa. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menyebutkan marganya di depan Sakura. Ia lupa bahwa gadis itu belum boleh tahu mengenai hal itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, ia menatap Sakura lebih intens.

"Saku-chan, Sasori itu adalah..."

**~9 Requests~**

Sasuke melempar tasnya dengan kesal. Sedari tadi fikirannya kalut bercampur emosi. Ia sangat emosi begitu Sakura mengacuhkannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya setelah Sasori datang menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang.

[Flashback On]

Sasuke menggendong Sakura sampai ke kamar mandi. Begitu sampai di dalam, ia mengunci pintu dan membawa Sakura ke shower. Ia menurunkan wanita merah muda itu dan menatapnya lembut. Sedikit terbawa suasana, ia memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura dan menyalakan shower. Sambil membiarkan tubuh mereka basah, Sasuke mengajak Sakura berciuman dan mempererat pelukkannya pada wanitanya. Ia mengenggelamkan wajah stoic-nya pada lekukkan bahu Sakura dan berbisik 'Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu.' Dan ia mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

**~9 Requests~**

Setelah selesai memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans-nya. Sasuke mengajak Sakura turun untuk sarapan. Begitu tiba di ruang makan, kehadiran mereka disambut oleh tatapan genit dan menggoda dari keenam teman mereka yang sudah lebih dulu berkumpul. Sasuke menarikkan kursi untuk Sakura dan mengambil tempat untuknya sendiri tepat di samping wanitanya. Semua mata masih memandang mereka seolah-olah menuntut untuk sebuah penjelasan.

Sakura berdeham kecil dan bersuara, "Kalian ini kenapa? Kenapa manatapku dan Sasuke-kun seperti itu?"

"Sakura-chan, kenapa ada berkas-berkas merah di lehermu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Sakura segera menaikkan kerah kemejanya dan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Tadi aku juga mendengarkan suara anehmu Sakura-chan. Terdengar seksi sekali." Sambung Sai sambil tersenyum. Ino men-deathglare-nya dan menjitak kepala Sai.

Pletak!

"Akh, sakit Ino-chan." Sai mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap berusaha diam dan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dengan keadaan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Semalam, kalian berapa ronde?" Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut memberondongi pertanyaan aneh padanya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan mencengkeram sendok di tangannya dengan kencang.

"DIAM KALIAN!" Ujarnya penuh emosi.

Sakura yang terlonjak kaget dengan suara Sasuke yang sedang marah segera mengusap pelan pundak kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sabar. Jangan marah-marah."

"Kenapa teme? Kamikan hanya bertanya." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Sebelum terjadi keributan, Sakura berusaha melerai mereka.

"Tenang Sasuke-kun. Kalian ini, sudahlah. Berhenti menggodaku dan Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencium kepala Sakura. Membuat semua yang ada disana hanya bisa cengo dengan kemesraan mereka.

**~9 Requests~**

Sasuke membantu Sakura membereskan barang-barang mereka. Mereka harus segera pulang setelah menghabiskan liburan selama 1 minggu di villa ini. Saat sedang sibuk memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara ponsel Sakura yang berbunyi.

Kring.. kring..!

"Ha-halo, nii-chan?" sapa Sakura

Sasuke menutar matanya bosan. Dia tahu siapa yang menelepon.

Ya!

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Nii-san.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna Sasori.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura berlari ke bawah. Ia melihat Sakura terkejut melihat Sasori yang ada di depan villanya dengan mobil Ferrari keluaran terbarunya. Ia mendengus kesal. Otaknya yang cerdas sudah mampu memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi.

15 menit kemudian..

Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan membuka kamar mereka sedikit kasar.

Brak!

Sakura berusaha menormalkan pernapasannya dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sebal.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu." Sakura segera mengambil tas-tasnya yang sudah siap dikemasi oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia menjinjing tas-tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku sudah dijemput Saso-nii."

Cup.

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan singkat. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berterima kasih terlebih dahulu karena sudah mengemasi barang-barang miliknya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan meninjuk tembok di sampingnya, 'KUSO!''

[END OF FLASHBACK ]

Sasuke memutar-muta ponsel yang berada ditangannya, sampai sebuah SMS menghentikan kegiatan tak bergunanya.

**From : Naruto Dobe**

**Teme, aku ada di bawah.**

**Cepat turun.**

"Ck, menyebalkan." Sasuke menaruh ponselnya ke dalam Saku celananya dan turun ke bawah menemui pemuda blonde yang mengganggu acaranya untuk beristirahat.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyanya begitu melihat Naruto duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hai Teme. Aku punya cerita yang bagus. Semoga kau suka mendengarkannya."

"Cih, kau kesini hanya untuk menggangguku dengan cerita bodohmu. Aku tak punya waktu."

Sasuke hendak beranjak kembali ke kamarnya, begitu suara Naruto membuatnya setengah terkejut.

"Ini, tentang Sakura-chan dan Sasori-senpai." Ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Aku serius Sasuke."

Dan,jika Naruto sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aslinya, itu menandakan pemuda blonde itu sedang serius.

**~9 Requests~**

"Sasori itu adalah anak didikku. Dia belajar tentang ilmu kedokteran dariku. Memangnya ada apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Aoyama.

Mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Aoyama tidak membuat hati Sakura merasa puas. Bukan. Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin tahu, kenapa pria dihadapannya ini terlihat seperti duplikat Sasori. Apa mereka kembar? Hah~ itu tak mungkin.

Atau, mereka..

Ayah dan anak?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan fikirannya. Tidak! Itu tak mungkin. Ia dan Sasori itu anak dari Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Bukan anak dari Aoyama Akasuna.

Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung. Meski mereka keluarga Haruno, kenapa hanya Sasori yang bermarga Akasuna? Apa mereka bukan saudara kandung? Mata Sasori pun juga berbeda dari keluarganya. Hanya Sasori yang bermata hazel. Sedangkan yang lainnya emerald. Serupa dengan matanya. Tidak!

Tidak benar!

Ini pasti hanya bercanda. Bagaimana pun Sasori itu tetap kakaknya. Ya! KAKAKNYA!

"Tapi, kenapa paman mirip dengan nii-chanku? Marga kalian juga sama." Sakura kembali bertanya. Ia masih penasaran dan bingung dengan jawaban ambigu itu.

"Yah, itu karena aku dan Sasori memang memiliki ikatan darah." Jawab Aoyama dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sakura tetap menggeleng tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Anak didikku. Ikatan darah. Apa mereka memang memiliki ikatan khusus? Tapi apa?

"Ikatan darah seperti apa paman?"

"Ya.. mungkin sangat dekat. Seperti dirimu, dan mantan pacarku."

Sekarang alis Sakura semakin bertaut.

'seperti dirimu dan mantan pacarku?'

Apa maksudnya?

Sebelum Sakura kembali bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Aoyama segera berdiri dan melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. 11.50.

"Baiklah, Saku-chan. Aku harus kembali. Aku harus mengikuti rapat."

Sakura berdiri dan menatap Aoyama.

"Tapi paman harus berjanji untuk memberitahuku lebih detail." Ucap Sakura.

Aoyama mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan.

"Pasti. Saku-chan." Ujarnya tersenyum dan kembali melangkah menuju rumah sakit.

_-Pasti. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, anakku._

**~9 Requests~**

"Sebenarnya ada apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke setelah meredakan emosinya dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto.

"Dengar, ini sedikit rumit. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Naruto lebih intens.

"Ceritakan."

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah merasa heran dengan marga Sakura dan Sasori?"

"Hn."

"Maksudku, apa kau merasa aneh dengan marga Sakura yang Haruno, tapi marga Sasori itu malah Akasuna?"

"Ya, sejak awal aku sudah merasa aneh."

"Kau benar. Memang ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Tapi, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya."

"..."

"Kau tahu bukan, kaasanku itu teman baik dengan kaasan Sakura-chan. Kaasan juga bilang bahwa dulu, kaasan Sakura yang membantu kaasan-ku melahirkanku."

Naruto diam sejenak,

"Kaasan-ku bilang. Dulu, sebelum Mebuki baa-san menikah dengan Kizashi jii-san, beliau pernah menikah dengan dr. Akasuna Aoyama. Mereka menikah 3 tahun sebelum Sakura-chan lahir. Menurut kabar yang beredar, dr. Akasuna dan Mebuki baa-san telah berpacaran sejak mereka kelas 2 SMA. Sampai mereka kuliah di fakultas yang sama, dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi,dari pihak keluarga menentang hubungan mereka. Mereka ingin dr. Akasuna menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluarga, karena menilai bahwa keluarga Haruno hanyalah keluarga miskin yang akan memanfaatkan kekayaan milik keluarga Akasuna. Tapi, dr. Akasuna lebih memilih Mebuki baa-san dan mereka menikah tanpa restu dari pihak keluarga laki-laki. Sampai, satu tahun kemudian, Mebuki baa-san melahirkan Sasori. 6 bulan setelah kelahiran itu, kabar buruk menerpa keluarga . Bisnis mereka bangkrut dan ayah dari dr. Akasuna sakit parah. Disaat waktu terakhirnya, ayah membuat 2 pilihan yang memberatkan. Ia meminta untuk memilih keluarga atau istrinya. Jika Dr. Akasuna memilih keluarga, itu berarti ia harus bercerai dengan Mebuki baa-san dan setelah itu ayahnya akan memaafkannya. Atau sebaliknya, jika lebih memilih istrinya, maka beliau tidak akan memaafkan perbuatan dan akan mengeluarkannya dari Klan.

Karena tidak sanggup dan tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka, lebih memilih keluarga. Dia adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Maka dari itu, ia tak mau jika ia dicap sebagai anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tua, dan ia tak ingin dikeluarkan dari klan. Dengan berat hati, menceraikan Mebuki baa-san dan membiarkan Sasori kecil dibawa oleh ibunya. Disaat mereka telah resmi bercerai, meminta pada Mebuki-Baasan untuk menamakan Sasori dengan marganya. Awalnya Mebuki baa-san tidak setuju, tapi karena sangat memohon, jadi ia menamakan Sasori dengan marga ayahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Mebuki baa-san menikah dengan Kizashi jii-san. Ayahnya Sakura-chan. Dan setelah Sakura lahir bahkan sampai sekarang, Sakura-chan tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia dan Sasori hanya saudara tiri." Naruto pun mengakhiri cerita panjang yang ia ketahui dari ibunya.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia bingung, kenapa semua jadi rumit begini? Ia tahu Sakura menyayangi Sasori. Bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya Sakura saat mengetahui hal ini. Cerita 20 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya jangan disimpan sendiri saja. Apa reaksi Sakura begitu ia mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh keluarganya? Apakah ia akan tetap menyayangi Sasori dan Kaasan-nya? Atau malah lebih parah lagi?

**~9 Requests~**

"Baiklah, semua anggota rapat sudah berkumpul. Dengan begiru, rapat resmi , untuk pembacaan agenda, saya serahkan kepada Senju. Kepada saudara, saya persilahkan." Dr. Hashirama Haruno (Kakek Sakura) yang bertindak sebagai ketua rapat meminta Tsunade membacakan agenda rapat.

"Agenda rapat untuk hari ini,

Hari/tanggal : Senin, 19 Agustus 2013

Pukul : 12.00 s.d. selesai

Tempat : Aula Haruno's Hospital.

Agenda : Penentuan kelanjutan pembangunan fasilitas Haruno's Hospital."

Setelah Tsunade selesai membacakan agenda rapat, mereka pun memulai rapat yang menentukan masa depan Haruno's Hospital.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah rapat.

"Saya tidak setuju dengan pendapat dr. Hashirama Haruno. Maaf jika saya tidak sopan, hanya saja saya ingin mengingatkan, bahwa saya merupakan salah satu investor yang menanam saham sebesar 60 % pada rumah sakit ini, jadi saya perlu mengajukan pendapat." Dr. Akasuna memperbaiki jas dokternya.

"Saat ini, rumah sakit memang sedang kekurangan dana untuk membangun sejumlah fasilitas yang ada dianggaran pembangunan tahunan. Jika tidak keberatan, saya bisa menanam saham lebih banyak untuk membantu. Hanya saja, saya mengajukan beberapa syarat untuk itu."

menatap mantan menantunya sedikit tajam. Ia cukup cerdas untuk menerka syarat apa yang akan diajukan oleh itu.

"Ini. Saya sudah menyiapkannya. Saya bisa menanam saham lebih banyak untuk membantu pembangunan ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat..." ia menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno yang memiliki posisi penting disana menatap mata hazel . Menunggu syarat apa yang akan diajukan dokter itu. Sedikit tersenyum melirik Mebuki, sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Izinkan Sasori untuk menjadi penerusku. Atau, aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

Dan dengan ucapannya itu, sukses membuat Mebuki terkejut. Bahkan, jika saja Tsunade tidak berada disampingnya, kaasan Sakura itu bisa saja terjatuh dari kursinya.

Yang benar saja. Memberikan Sasori pada dokter itu sama saja membunuh masa depan Haruno's Hospital. Memang, adalah ayah kandung Sasori. Hanya saja, jika keluarga Haruno memberikan Sasori padanya, maka ia akan membawa Sasori pergi dan bahkan tidak akan mengembalikannya lagi pada keluarga Haruno. Dan hal itu tentu saja berakibat fatal pada masa depan Haruno's Hospital. Selama ini, pusat kendali Haruno's Hospital berada di tangan anak laki-laki secara turun temurun. Walau sebenarnya, yang seharusnya memimpin pusat kendali Haruno's Hospital sekarang adalah Dan Haruno. Tapi, hal itu mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Karena Dan Haruno meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat berada di perjalanan untuk membantu korban pesawat jatuh 6 tahun yang lalu. Dengan begitu, sebagai anak sulung Haruno, dr. Mebuki Haruno terpaksa harus naik jabatan menjadi kepala Haruno's Hospital. Sedangkan sebagai wakilnya karena ia sebagai investor terbesar disana.

Lalu, tampuk kepemimpinan selanjutnya hanya bisa diserahkan kepada anak laki-laki dari Haruno, yaitu Akasuna Sasori. Namun, yang jadi permasalahannya disini adalah kondisi Haruno's Hospital sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi. Sehingga Haruno's Hospital terancam bangkrut. Haruno's Hospital sedang membutuhkan dana yang cukup banyak untuk kelanjutan pembangunannya. Hal ini dikarenakan pemborong atau mandor yang bertanggung jawab untuk pembangunan Haruno's Hospital melakukan korupsi yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Sehingga menimbulkan kerugian besar-besaran. Sekarang, masa depan Haruno's Hospital seolah-olah dikorbankan kepada keputusan dr. Mebuki Haruno. Ia ingin menyerahkan hak asuhnya atas Sasori pada , atau membiarkan mencabut semua sahamnya dan Haruno's Hospital hanya tinggal sejarah.

**~9 Requests~**

Sasori sudah selesai menganalisis beberapa laporan mengenai kondisi pasien ayahnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 13.25, itu berarti rapat sudah berjalan hampir 1,5 jam. Namun, ayahnya belum juga kembali ke ruangannya. Ia meninggalkan pesan pada ayahnya bahwa ia tidak bisa menunggu dan harus segera pulang. Sasori mengambil jaketnya yang terletak diatas kursi kerja ayahnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan pelan dikoridor rumah sakit yang cukup sepi untuk jam segini. Mungkin, masih jam makan siang fikirnya. Saat melewati ruangan kaasan-nya, mata hazelnya menangkap siluet Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja kerja Mebuki. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membangunkan adiknya.

"Hei, Saku-chan. Ayo bangun." Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut Sakura dan membelai pipi adiknya.

Sakura sedikit menggeliat dan mulai membuka emerald-nya.

"Engh~ Sa-saso-nii?" ucapnya.

Sasori menatap Sakura yang baru terbangun dan mengecup singkat kepala Sakura.

"Selamat siang, nona pemalas." Ledeknya.

Sakura mendengus sebal dan memukul kecil dada Sasori.

"Bagaimana bisa Saso-nii berada disini? Kau mengikutiku ya?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik

Sasori tersenyum. Mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok Aoyama yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Percaya diri sekali nona. Tidak. Aku tak mengikutimu. Aku ada urusan tadi."

Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya dan berdiri.

"Tadi Kaasan menyuruhku memeriksa beberapa dokumen miliknya. Karena jumlahnya hanya sedikit, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Dan, karena bosan, aku tidur saja." Ujar Sakura. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Dasar, pemalas..." ledek Sasori.

Sakura kembali mendengus dan memukul Sasori (lagi).

"Saku-chan, aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Sasori tiba-tiba.

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia setuju.

"Okey, Ayo nii-chan. Kebetulan, aku belum makan siang."

"Kita makan di rumah saja. Tapi, sebelum itu aku akan meneraktirmu es krim. Kau mau Saku-chan?"

"IYA... AKU MAU. AYO, SASO-NII." Teriak Sakura kegirangan.

Sasori tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng Sakura menuju parkiran.

**~9 Requests~**

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada diparkiran. Sakura sedikit bingung karena Sasori membawa motor. Bukannya ia punya mobil baru, kenapa tidak dipakai? Bukannya hari ini masih jadwalnya memamer?

"Saso-nii, mobilmu mana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori membuka jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia memakai helm miliknya dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Saso-nii~" Seru Sakura lagi.

"Apa Saku-chan?"

"Kenapa naik motor? Mobilmu mana?" Tanya Sakura dengan sebal.

"Di bengkel. Aku mencucinya. Kau tahu Saku-chan, mobilku cukup kotor terkena debu saat menjemputmu di Oto tadi."

"Huh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputku?"

"Sudahlah, cepat naik dan pakai jaket itu. Aku tak ingin kulitmu terbakar sinar matahari musim panas. Bisa-bisa imouto-ku yang cantik ini menjadi hitam dan jelek."

Sakura memakai jaket Sasori yang cukup tebal dan kebesaran untuknya. Wangi parfum maskulin kakaknya itu menelisik indera penciumannya. Sasori merapikan sedikit rambut Sakura dan menciumi hidung kecil Sakura, sebelum ia memakaikan helm berwarna pink milik adiknya. Sakura sedikit bingung, kenapa kakaknya jadi sering menciumnya hari ini. Sakura menaiki jok belakang motor Sasori dan tidak berpegangan pada apapun.

"Saku-chan, kau tak ingat kebiasaanku?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Pegangan Sakura."

Sakura memegang pundak Sasori.

"Hei, aku bukan tukang ojek-mu." Sasori mendelik.

Sakura memegang pinggang Sasori seadanya.

Sasori merotasikan matanya.

"Saku-chan, lebih erat. Aku akan mengebut."

Ucapan Sasori tak diindahkan Sakura.

Sambil menahan sedikit emosinya. Sasori menarik kedua tangan kecil Sakura dan melingkarkannya dengan erat ke pinggangnya. Hingga posisi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang berpelukkan.

Sakura merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Namun ia membiarkan tangannya memeluk Sasori dan menyamankan kepalanya pada punggung Sasori. Hingga membuat Sasori sedikit menyeringai dibalik helmnya.

Zyungg~

Dan pengendara gila pun mulai beraksi.

**~9 Requests~**

Sakura sedang sibuk memilih es krim dibalik etalase kaca di salah satu toko es krim di seberang taman. Dan Sasori hanya sibuk memainkan kunci motornya, sambil menunggu pesanan es krim miliknya dibuat. Tak lama setelah itu, satu es krim rasa mint dan rasa stroberi pun selesai. Sakura mengambil es krimnya dengan cepat dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, Saku-chan. Kita tidak sedang terburu-buru." Kata Sasori dan menjilati es krim rasa mint-nya.

"Saso-nii, jika tidak cepat-cepat nanti es krimnya melumer." Bantah Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman, di mana Sasori memarkirkan motornya. Karena semua bangku sudah penuh, terpaksa mereka memakan es krim sambil berdiri. Sasori merasa sedikit kasian dengan Sakura yang kesusahan dalam memakan es krimnya dan menyuruh adiknya duduk di atas motor. Ia sendiri menikmati es krimnya sambil berdiri di sebelah motornya.

"Hei, Saku-chan. Boleh aku mencicipi es krimmu?" ujar Sasori.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum.

"Boleh." Sakura menyodorkan gelas es krimnya.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya dan berkata pelan. "Kau yang menyuapi."

Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Membuat Sasori sedikit gemas dan mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Sakit, nii-chan." Ucapnya.

Sasori tertawa. Setelah itu ia membuka mulutnya dan merasakan sendok es krim Sakura memasuki mulutnya.

Manis!

Itulah yang dirasakannya saat es krim rasa stroberi itu mencair di dalam mulutnya. Lalu, Apakah rasa manis ini akan berbeda jika ia mencicipinya langsung dari bibir Sakura?

Ah entahlah!

Sadar bahwa mereka telah melakukan _indirect kiss_, Sakura memerah malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat ekpsresi Sakura yang melirik Sasori malu-malu membuat Sasori sedikit berani untuk melakukan apa yang difikirkannya tadi.

"Saku-chan~" Panggilnya.

Sakura melirik Sasori dan kembali memerah. Sasori menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan berbisik.

"Ada es krim, disudut bibirmu." Bisiknya pelan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus noda es krim yang dimaksud Sasori tadi. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa. Sasori memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya dan melijati sudut bibir Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa sedikit terkejut, geli, berdebar-debar, dan nyaman sekaligus. Tidak~ ini tidak benar!

Merasa tidak ada penolakkan, Sasori menyeringai dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih.

"Saku-chan, maafkan aku." Ucapnya, dan mencium bibir mungil Sakura.

Cup!

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Apa ini?

Sesuatu yang lembut, tipis dan basah berada di atas bibirnya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasori sedang mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut.

Oh tidak!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Bagaimanapun walau Sasori adalah kakaknya, tetap saja mereka tidak boleh melakukan ini. Apalagi ia merasa bahwa telah menghianati Sasuke. Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Sasori hingga akhirnya Sasori melepaskan ciuman itu.

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan mata hazelnya. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menangkup wajah cantik Sakura.

"Dengar, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada adikku. Aku tahu kau sudah berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Jadi, anggap saja yang kulakukan hanya sebagai tanda kasih sayangku padamu. Saku-chan."

Seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan ucapan dan tatapan Sasori, Sakura mengangguk kecil. Sasori kembali tersenyum dan mengecup kecil dahi Sakura.

'Ayah, apa ini yang ayah rasakan saat jatuh cinta pada Kaasan? Ayah pernah bilang bahwa alasan ayah tidak mau menikah lagi setelah bercerai dari Kaasan adalah karena ayah masih mencintainya. Lalu, Apakah perasaan itu sama ketika ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam rongga dadaku saat menatap Saku-chan dari dekat? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta, ayah? Jika iya. Kenapa aku merasa seperti menjadi ayah? Jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sama persis seperti Kaasan. Hanya saja, perasaanku ini terlarang. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan reinkarnasi? Bahkan setelah reinkarnasimu dan Kaasan memiliki ikatan darah seperti ini, kenapa perasaan cinta itu masih ada? ' Fikir Sasori sambil mengakhiri kecupannya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

**To be continued ~**

**A/N :**

Okey.. chapter 8 berakhir.

Bagaimana readers?

Masih penasarankah dengan fict ini?

Dan, oh ya. Ada yg mau author tambahin. Fict ini padahal udah hamper 30 k. tapi reviewnya blm nyampe 100. Sbnrnya ada apa? Apa fict ini kurang baguskah? Kalau memang iya, author stop aja smpai disini. Soalnya gak ada motivasi buat lanjut.

Yosh.. untuk akhir kata. Selamat Tahun Baru 2014 dan Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak **fave, follow **dan _**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Haii..

Ryu hadir lagi dengan fict gaje ini. Oh iya, sebelumnya Ryu mau minta maaf jika banyak para readers yg bingung dengan silsilah keluarga Haruno, Sabaku, dan Senju. Baiklah, Ryu akan menjelaskannya lagi disini.

**Hashirama Haruno** (Kakek Sakura) memiliki 2 orang anak:

**Haruno Mebuki** dan **Haruno Dan.**

**Haruno Mebuki** menikah dengan **Akasuna Aoyama **dan memiliki 1 anak bernama _**Sasori Akasuna**_. Kemudian, mereka _bercerai_ dan **Haruno Mebuki** menikah lagi dengan **Sabaku Kizashi. **

Sedangkan yang lainnya,

**Haruno Dan **menikah dengan** Tsunade Senju **dan memiliki 1 orang anak** (Masih rahasia). **Namun **Haruno Dan** meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan.

Kemudian, **Sabaku Kizashi** memiliki 2 orang adik. Salah satunya bernama **Sabaku Reika (Ayah Gaara).**

Maka dari itu,** Gaara **adalah_sepupu_** Sakura **_dari pihak ayah_**. **Sedangkan** Tsunade **adalah** bibinya Sakura **_dari pihak Ibu_**.**

**Bagaimana? Apa sudah jelas?**

Previous Chapter:

'Ayah, apa ini yang ayah rasakan saat jatuh cinta pada Kaasan? Ayah pernah bilang bahwa alasan ayah tidak mau menikah lagi setelah bercerai dari Kaasan adalah karena ayah masih mencintainya. Lalu, Apakah perasaan itu sama ketika ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam rongga dadaku saat menatap Saku-chan dari dekat? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta, ayah? Jika iya. Kenapa aku merasa seperti menjadi ayah? Jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sama persis seperti Kaasan. Hanya saja, perasaanku ini terlarang. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan reinkarnasi? Bahkan setelah reinkarnasimu dan Kaasan memiliki ikatan darah seperti ini, kenapa perasaan cinta itu masih ada? ' Fikir Sasori sambil mengakhiri kecupannya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

* * *

**9 Requests**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genres : romances/friendship/hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Au,OOC, typo ****(s),**** incest,lemon, ****pendeskripsian membingungkan****,dll.**

**Don't Like, still read please**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Fifth Requests (Jangan ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuhmu)**

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengeringkan rambut soft pinknya dan berjalan kearah lemari.

"Aku memakai baju apa ya?" gumamnya.

Emeraldnya menangkap sebuah baju tidur berwarna pink lembut dengan gambar tokoh kartun Winnie the pooh di bagian depannya. Baju tidur itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 dari Sasori. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengambil baju tidur itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengenakannya malam ini.

Sakura sudah selesai memakai baju itu. Terlihat sedikit kebesaran bagi tubuh rampingnya. Tapi, tetap saja baju itu menambah kesan imut pada dirinya dan wajah cantiknya yang sedang ia bedaki sekarang.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Sasori sedang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil bersedekap. Ia menyisir rambut softpink-nya yang agak basah. Sasori berjalan ke arah Sakura dan berdiri di belakang Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi meja rias.

"Ada apa nii-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori tak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dan Sakura pada cermin yang cukup besar dihadapan mereka. Hazelnya menatap emerald yang juga menatapnya melalui cermin yang sama dan tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju itu, Saku-chan." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Walau hanya terlihat samar-samar, namun Sasori dapat melihat perubahan itu.

"Manis." Gumamnya.

Sasori mengambil sisir dari tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu. Namun, setelah itu ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Sasori menyisir helaian rambut softpink Sakura. Membuat rambut yang terlihat kusut setelah mandi itu menjadi rapi, dan sedikit menjatuhkan butiran air karena Sakura habis keramas. Setelah itu, ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium rambut Sakura. Aroma stroberi menyeruak indera penciumannya. 'Wangi.' Fikirnya. Sakura merasakan hawa yang agak berbeda saat ini. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi ia merasa bahwa ada yang berbeda pada sikap Aniki-nya ini.

"Nii-chan." Cicit Sakura.

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Sakura yang berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Sehingga posisi mereka menjadi berhadap-hadapan. Sakura menatap hazel milik kakaknya dan berkata.

"Nii-chan, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan adiknya.

"Kenapa sikap nii-chan berbeda padaku?" lanjut Sakura.

"Berbeda apanya Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada hazel yang terlihat bercahaya itu dan sedikit meneguk salivanya.

"Kenapa nii-chan memperlakukanku tidak seperti biasanya?"

Sasori merasa tak suka bila gadis dihadapannya ini tak menatap matanya saat mereka sedang berbicara. Ia memegang dagu mungil Sakura dan menghadapkan wajah kecil itu untuk menatapnya. Sakura terlihat sedikit canggung dan masih enggan menatap mata kakaknya. Sasori menggerakkan ibu jarinya yang masih memegang dagu Sakura untuk membelai halus kulit wajah Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori untuk saat ini. Apalagi jika ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Saat nii-chan-nya yang sangat disayanginya menciumnya tepat dibibir. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap itu adalah hal biasa, karena hanya bertujuan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. ia merasa ada hal tersembunyi dibalik itu. Namun ia mengenyah fikiran itu sebelum ia berburuk sangka pada nii-chan-nya sendiri.

Sasori masih membelai pipi Sakura dan menatap mata adiknya secara intens. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin gugup dan hanya menutup matanya. Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik.

"Apa aku salah jika mencium adikku sendiri sebagai tanda kasih sayangku padanya?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Apa aku juga salah untuk memperlakukan adikku dengan lembut?"

Sakura menggeleng. Kali ini ia merasakan deru nafas Sasori ditengkuknya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa aku salah, menyayangi adikku sendiri?"

Degup jantung Sakura semakin cepat. Ia merasa aliran darah sangat cepat menuju ke kepalanya dan membuat tubuhnya limbung hampir terjatuh. Tangannya segera memegang pundak Sasori. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat hingga sedikit berdarah. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Ia menopang keseimbangannya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada pundak Sasori, dan Sasori memegang pinggang ramping Sakura. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sedikit takut ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya untuk menatap mata hazel Sasori yang menatapnya sangat intens dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sakura bisa merasakan memang ada yang berbeda dari kakaknya ini. Dari cara Sasori berbicara padanya, memperlakukannya, sampai menatap matanya. Entah apa yang tersembunyi di dalam kepala merah kakaknya, Sakura merasa Sasori sedang memendam sesuatu. Tah apalah itu, dirinya tidak tahu dan ia tidak mau bertanya.

Perlahan Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia memfokuskan dirinya pada suatu titik. Suatu titik yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan sebagai seorang kakak, namun perasaannya mengalahkan logikanya. Ia mengecup kecil permukaan bibir Sakura, sebelum melumatnya dengan lembut. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk merasakan hangatnya bibir yang menggoda itu, tapi sebagai seorang pemuda yang normal ia ingin mendapatkan yang lebih. Ia menyudutkan Sakura ke tembok dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura merasa ini hal yang salah, namun entah kenapa fikirannya dan tindakannya tidak sinkron. Tubuhnya menolak perintah yang terdapat di otaknya. Ia malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Sasori dan sedikit membalas ciuman kakaknya.

Sasori sedikit menyeringai dan memberanikan diri untuk menurunkan ciumannya pada leher , sebuah suara terpaksa menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sasori, Saku-chan, cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap." Teriak Mebuki dari bawah.

Seolah-olah tersadar pada kondisi mereka, Sasori melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sial!

Dirinya telah lepas kendali.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan menyeka saliva milik Sasori yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Sasori sedikit takut dan menundukkan wajahnya yang telah merah sempurna.

Tidak! Bukan pemandangan ini yang ia harapkan!

Ia tak ingin melihat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Seorang kakak harusnya melindungi adiknya. Bukan malah membuat adiknya takut padanya. Seorang kakak juga bertugas untuk 'menjaga' bukan 'mengotori'. Sasori merasa menyesal telah mengikuti perasaannya tadi. Ia mendekati Sakura, memegang pundak mungil adiknya dan mengangkat wajah kecil yang ketakutan itu.

Sorot matanya melembut sekaligus memancarkan penyesalan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik.

"Maaf.. maaf Saku-chan, aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.."

Tes

Sakura merasakan sebuah titik yang jatuh di tangannya, dan meninggalkan jejak yang basah. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan merasakan bahwa tubuh Sasori yang ada dihadapannya bergetar. Satu hal yang ia tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Sasori menangis!

Bahkan, disaat duka yang mendalam saat kematian nenek mereka, Sasori tak pernah serapuh ini. Apalagi sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia dapat merasakan penyesalan atas apa yang dibuat oleh kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah. Sangat ingin marah. Namun bagaimana lagi? Sebagai seorang adik yang menyayangi kakaknya, ia tak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya itu. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan mendekap Sasori. Membiarkan kakaknya menangis tanpa harus dilihat olehnya. Ia tahu, Sasori sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasori dan berkata dengan nada kecil.

"Aku memaafkanmu nii-chan." Ujarnya.

Sasori yang mendengarkan perkataan Sakura sedikit tersenyum 'Terima kasih, Saku-chan.' Batinnya.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

**Keluarga Haruno** baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. Kizashi dan Mebuki langsung pergi ke rumah adik perempuan Kizashi yang baru saja akan pindah ke Konoha. Rencananya malam ini mereka akan menginap. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang sehabis makan malam lebih memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menonton televisi. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya sibuk di depan layar komputer sambil ber-mention-an dengan Sasuke.

_Sakura Haruno_ : Halo, Sasuke-kun :P Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Hn. SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : Sasuke-kun, a-ano aku mau minta maaf. Tadi, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja di Oto. Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Hn,tak apa. SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : Sasuke-kun sedang apa? Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Menonton tv, kau? SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : E-eto, aku sedang membalas mention Sasuke-kun XP Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Sudah malam, tidurlah Sakura. SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : Ini bahkan baru jam 8 Sasuke-kun~ Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Tak baik gadis perawan tidur larut malam. SakuraCherryHaruno

Membaca kata 'perawan' mengingatkan Sakura dengan momen mereka saat di Oto. Dimana pada saat itu, ia telah menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Dasar mesum!" fikir Sakura.

_Sakura Haruno_ : Huft! Dasar mesum! Chicken-butt :P Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Dasar jidat! SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : Sasuke-kun! Teganya kau mengataiku jidat T_T Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Kau yang memulai. SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : Awas kau ya! Dasar, pantat ayam jelek! Sasukeuchiha

_Sasuke Uchiha_ : Sudahlah Sakura, kau yg menang. Aku mau off dulu. Oyasumi. SakuraCherryHaruno

_Sakura Haruno_ : Hehehe.. iya Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi :* Sasukeuchiha

Sakura terkikik geli membaca mention-an-nya dengan Sasuke dan mematikan laptopnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku rindu padamu." Ujarnya singkat.

Berhubung ia sangat lelah hari ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Ia menyimpan laptopnya, mematikan lampu dan mulai berbaring. Perlahan, matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur. "Oyasumi Sasuke-kun, Saso-nii."

Oyasumi Sakura.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

Rahang Sasori mengeras membaca mention adiknya bersama bocah Uchiha yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat mengetahui bagaimana hubungan adiknya dan bocah Uchiha itu. Walau semenjak pertama kali melihat bocah Uchiha itu menatap adiknya dengan pandangan datar, ia tahu kalau Uchiha bungsu itu tertarik pada adiknya. Dan dugaannya itu diperkuat ketika Sakura pulang cukup malam. Saat itu ia berniat untuk mencari adiknya yang tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Sakura memang mengabarinya akan pulang malam, tapi ke mana dan dengan siapa ia pergi, Sakura tak memberi tahunya.

Saat ia akan mencari adiknya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan bersembunyi untuk melihat siapa yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Hazelnya menangkap helaian soft pink yang sedang berciuman dengan seseorang yang model rambutnya pantat ayam. Seketika, ia merasakan rasa sesak dibagian dadanya. Walau saat itu ia belum begitu yakin dengan perasaan terlarangnya pada adiknya sendiri, namun ia tahu. Ia tahu, bahwa adiknya jatuh cinta pada Uchiha bungsu yang dibencinya.

Sasori melemparkan smartphone-nya ke atas tempat tidur. Fikirannya buyar tak menentu. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ia menyukai adiknya sendiri. Oh tidak! Bukan menyukai. Tapi MENCINTAI. Ya, mencintai. Ia tahu rasa sayangnya pada Sakura sudah melebihi batas kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik. Meski ia menyangkal, ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri yang sudah jelas mencintai adiknya. Yah, adiknya. Meski bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka saudara seibu. Dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama. Dan sudah jelas hukumnya haram untuk jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri.

Sasori mengabaikan acara di televisi. Mata hazelnya melirik ke arah jam dinding berbentuk persegi berwarna merah yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. 21.30. Dan ia tak mendengarkan suara apapun di ruangan sebelah kamarnya. Berarti, Sakura sudah tidur. Yah, kamar mereka bersebelahan. Sasori mengambil i-pod miliknya, dan memasang headphone di telinganya. Mendengarkan lagu, mungkin akan menenangan fikirannya.

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasori terbuka. Ia masih tak menyadari bahwa Sakura memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya membelakangi Sakura sambil terus mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Emeraldnya meredup, helaian soft pink-nya berantakkan. Sakura berjalan limbung sambil mendekap teddy bear pemberian Sasuke dulu padanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasori. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada pemuda yang sedang duduk bersila itu. Sasori tersentak menyadari kedatangan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi gadis itu langsung duduk dipangkuannya. Ia melepas headphone yang dikenakannya dan meletakkan benda itu bersama i-podnya di atas tempat tidur. Sasori menatap Sakura yang duduk setengah tertidur dipangkuannya sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear.

"Nii-chan~" suara Sakura terdengar parau.

Instingnya sebagai seorang kakak mengatakan bahwa adiknya sedang tidak baik. Ia mengangkat kepala Sakura dan menatap emerald yang meredup itu. Disudut matanya terdapat air mata. Tangannya segera menyeka air mata Sakura. Namun, saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah itu, ia merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura sangat panas. Sakura demam.

"Saku-chan. Saku-chan.. kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu terasa panas." Ujarnya panik.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya.

"Nii-chan, kepalaku sakit."

Sakura membalikkan posisi tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasori. Ia melempar bonekanya begitu saja dan memeluk kakaknya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah, Sasori yang sedang duduk bersila sambil menyender pada ranjang tempat tidurnya. Dengan Sakura yang duduk di atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya seperti boneka. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura yang memang sangat tinggi. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura dan menidurkan adiknya di atas tempat tidur ukuran king sizenya.

"Nii-chan!" Sakura hendak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Sasori lagi.

Sasori melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Saku-chan, aku akan mengambil kompres dan obat dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi." Ujarnya. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan air mata yang sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Nii-chan, jangan tinggalkan Sakura." Ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Adiknya memang seperti ini. Baik ketika mereka masih kecil, bahkan ketika mereka sudah SMA seperti sekarang. Jika Sakura sakit, ia pasti akan sangat manja pada Sasori. Bahkan ia tak mengizinkan Sasori pergi kemana pun selama ia sakit. Jadi, jika Sakura tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, sudah pasti Sasori juga tidak sekolah karena harus menjaga adiknya yang manja ini.

Sasori membelai rambut Sakura, "Hanya sebentar Saku-chan. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Nii-chan~"

Meski dengan berat hati, Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan membiarkan Sasori untuk pergi sebentar. Sasori segera berlari ke bawah. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil baskom yang sudah diberi air dingin, handuk kecil, dan obat-obatan. Tak lupa ia juga membuatkan susu untuk Sakura yang dimasukkan ke dalam tempat minum dari plastik. Sambil tergesa-gesa, ia menaiki tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia meletakkan susu dan obat-obatan yang dibawanya di atas nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia juga menaruh baskom di bawah dan mulai mengompresi kepala Sakura.

"Nii-chan~ sakit." Ucap Sakura.

Sasori membelai pipi adiknya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Iya Saku-chan. Cepat sembuh ya." Sasori mengecup dahi Sakura singkat.

Sambil membiarkan Sakura berbaring sambil memegang tangan kirinya. Sasori mengambil susu yang berada di atas nakas. Ia meniup susu itu sedikit, sebelum memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Saku-chan, ayo minum dulu."

Ia membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan membantu adiknya menegak susu itu dengan hati-hati. Tangannya mengambil obat-obatan yang sudah disiapkannya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Minum obat ini Saku-chan. Supaya cepat sembuh."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil obat-obatan itu dari Sasori. Walau kakaknya ini masih SMA, tapi sedikit banyak Sasori sudah mengetahui ilmu kedokteran. Jadi, jika ada yang sakit, ia tak perlu menghubungi dokter atau orangtuanya. Kecuali jika sakitnya sudah tergolong parah. Setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Sasori, Sakura merasa matanya mulai berat.

"Nii-chan." Sakura memeluk Sasori lagi sambil duduk.

Sasori mengerti dengan keadaan adiknya. Adiknya ini memang cukup aneh. Jika sedang sakit, ia lebih suka tidur sambil memeluk Sasori dari pada tidur di atas tempat tidur. Katanya, tidurnya lebih nyenyak. Huh! Sakura, memangnya Sasori boneka?

Sasori memeluk Sakura lebih erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut Sakura. Dan setelah itu, ia mulai me-ninabobokan adiknya.

"_Tidurlah Saku-chan... _

_Tidurlah Saku-chan... Tidurlah dipelukkan Saso-nii._

_Saso-nii kakak Saku-chan..._

_Saku-chan adik Saso-nii.._

_Tidurlah Saku-chan. .. Tidurlah adikku... _

_Saso-nii disini tuk menjagamu."_

_*nyanyikan dalam lagu Ambilkan Bulan _

Secara perlahan, kelopak matanya terasa berat. Entah keajaiban atau bukan, biasanya jika Sakura sedang sakit, ia akan dinyanyikan oleh Sasori seperti tadi ia akan langsung tertidur dan keesokkannya langsung sembuh. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat nyaman berada didekat Sasori saat ia sedang sakit. Selain ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Sasori juga tahu bagaimana memanjakannya saat sakit. Akhirnya, setelah menyanyikan lagu itu, Sakura tertidur. Deru nafasnya terasa lambat namun teratur. Wajah polosnya terlihat nyaman dipelukkan Sasori. Emeraldnya tertutup. Sasori tersenyum. Ia membiarkan posisi mereka sampai Sakura benar-benar tertidur pulas. Lalu, ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan, menyelimutinya dan mengecup kening Sakura sambil berucap "Oyasumi Saku-chan. Cepat sembuh imouto."

Sebesar apapun perasaan terlarang yang memasuki hatinya sekarang, ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Akan sangat bahagia jika adiknya tersenyum, dan menatapnya dengan ceria. Karena, sampai kapan pun, dan bagaimana pun, keadaan Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya. Bahkan, jika adiknya lebih baik saat mereka masih seperti ini, ia rela untuk melupakan perasaan itu. Meski rasanya sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

Citt.. cit...

Sakura berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing, tapi panasnya sudah turun. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah polos Sasori yang tertidur di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Wajah kakaknya itu jika sedang tertidur persis seperti bayi. Dengan wajah baby face yang terlihat polos, rambut merah yang terlihat seperti rambut boneka barbie-nya, dan kulit putihnya. Sasori seperti boneka sekaligus bayi.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasori yang memeluknya secara perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan kakaknya. Emeraldnya teralih ke arah jam weker yang berada di atas nakas, berdampingan dengan fotonya dan foto Sasori saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sasori yang ke 17 tahun. 08.30. oh tidak! Bahkan sekarang hampir jam sembilan pagi.

Ia memegang pipi Sasori dan membelai pipi kakaknya, "Nii-chan, ayo bangun."

Sasori menggeliat sedikit dan membuka mata hazelnya. Matanya menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat lebih segar dan emeraldnya yang terlihat bersinar lagi.

"Selamat pagi nii-chan~" sapanya sambil tersenyum riang.

Sasori segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing? Panasmu sudah turun."

"Ng.. sedikit. Terima kasih sudah merawatku. Aku menyayangimu oniichaaannn..." Sakura memeluk Sasori dengan riang. Sasori tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya ini "Andaikan saja perasaan sayangmu bisa menjadi cinta padaku, Saku-chan." Gumamnya. Ia membalas pelukkan Sakura dan setelah itu ia ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

"Tidurlah Saku-chan...

Tidurlah Saku-chan... Tidurlah dipelukkan Saso-nii.

Saso-nii kakak Saku-chan...

Saku-chan adik Saso-nii..

Tidurlah Saku-chan. .. Tidurlah adikku...

Saso-nii disini tuk menjagamu.

Hehehe.. aku menyayangi nii-chanku!"

Ujar Sakura setelah menyanyikan lagu nina bobo dari Sasori untuknya. Sasori tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Kau ini lucu sekali Saku-chan. Baiklah, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Hmm.. aku ingin jalan-jalan, denganmu dan Gaara-nii." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi Gaara sudah kembali ke Suna."

"HA? APA? YANG BENAR NII-CHAN!" tanya Sakura sambil terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Sasori. Padahal Gaara baru saja ke rumahnya kemarin, masa hari ini sudah pulang?

"Iya Saku-chan. Ia tak menginap. Besokkan harus sekolah."

"Yah... padahal aku belum mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Pasti Gaara-nii kecewa." Kata Sakura dengan murung.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Diakan kesini juga hanya untuk menemani Tousan-nya untuk mengikuti rapat di Haruno's Hospital, kemarin." Seru Sasori.

Tangannya memainkan smartphone-nya sambil membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"**FROM : ITACHI KERIPUT**

**HEI BAKA! KAU KEMANA SAJA? YANG LAIN SUDAH DATANG DARI TADI.**

**CEPAT KESINI! ATAU KAU HARUS MENERAKTIR KAMI SEMUA MINGGU INI."**

Sasori menghela nafas bosan. Ia baru teringat dengan janjinya pada klub sepak bolanya yang bernama Akatsuki. Mereka berjanji untuk melakukan sparing bersama sehari sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir. Dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di rumah dan pergi ke tempat yang mereka janjikan dengan Ducati-nya.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

"Nii-chan jahat! Ia bilang akan menemaniku jalan-jalan. Tapi apa? Ia pergi bersama teman-teman akatsuki-nya yang bodoh itu. huh! Kenapa aku tak ikut saja tadi." Sakura mendengus sebal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk. Sakura merasa sedikit takut. Ia masih ingat dengan berita tentang penculikkan anak 2 hari yang lalu. Sedikit ragu, ia membuka pintu dan mengintip,

"Siapa?" cicitnya.

Orang itu segera membuka pintu rumah Sakura dengan paksa dan berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya.

"Nii-chan! Kenapa pulang lagi?" teriak Sakura.

Oh, ternyata itu Sasori.

Ia pulang lagi karena ponselnya tertinggal dan ia lupa membawa uang. Sambil memakai jaketnya dengan terburu-buru, ia melintas di depan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mencium pipi adiknya dan berkata "Aku pergi dulu ya,Saku-chan."

"Saso-nii!" Sakura berteriak cukup kencang dan menahan lengan Sasori sebelum kakaknya pergi.

"Apa? Aku sedang terburu-buru, Saku-chan!"

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Akhirnya Sasori mengikuti permintaan Sakura sebelum adiknya itu nanti menangis merengek minta ikut. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengendarai Ducatinya seperti biasa. Mengebut, maksudnya XP

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

Di lapangan yang cukup luas, terdapat beberapa anak remaja-remaja yang sedang berkumpul. Ada yang mirip dengan hiu, ada yang kembar namun selalu berargumen tak jelas, ada yang sibuk memainkan tanah liat, menghitung uang, membaca doa, sampai yang sedang bercumbu di sudut lapangan. Yah, mereka adalah Akatsuki. Klub bola yang terdiri dari orang-orang aneh. Mereka terdiri dari 10 orang, yaitu.

**Kisame.** Si wajah hiu yang senang bermain ikan.

**Pein**. Pemuda yang terlihat seperti penyanyi rock dengan banyak piercing diwajahnya.

**Konan**. Kekasih Pein, ia suka membuat origami.

**Yamanaka Deidara**. Ia adalah kakak dari Yamanaka Ino. Pemuda berambut pirang ini suka sekali bermain dengan tanah liat. Jika di rumah, ia suka membuat bom.

**Zetsu.** Si kembar hitam putih ini tak bisa akur. Mereka selalu beradu pendapat.

**Tobi.** Tobi si anak baik, ini merupakan anggota Akatsuki yang tampak bodoh. Ia memakai topeng lolipop dan selalu berkata 'Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak baik.'

**Kakuzu**. Dia adalah bendahara klub ini. Dia sangat pelit dan perhitungan. Baginya, uang itu penting dan tidak boleh dibuang-buang sembarangan.

**Hidan.** Ia adalah anggota yang paling alim dari semuanya. Ia selalu berdoa pada dewa Jashin-nya dan bercita-cita menjadi pendeta.

**Itachi Uchiha.** Si keriput sekaligus sulung Uchiha ini juga merupakan anggota akatsuki. Ia adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling pintar dan paling berguna. Setidaknya, ia tak memiliki perilaku aneh seperti yang lainnya.

Dan yang terakhir,

**Akasuna Sasori**. Nii-channya Sakura. Inilah yang membuat kenapa ia mengenal Itachi, karena mereka teman sepermainan. Selain Itachi, ia juga merupakan anggota Akatsuki yang waras. Walaupun ia juga suka aneh-aneh, seperti membuat boneka dari kayu misalnya.

"Sasori dimana un, dia lama sekali." Ujar Deidara sambil membuat bentuk chibi Sasori dari tanah liat, bentuknya lucu.

"Tobi anak baik... Tobi anak baik.. lihat Tobi membawa banyak makanan untuk kalian..." teriak Tobi sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik di tangannya. Kakuzu yang melihat hal itu langsung mendelik.

"Kau ini, ini pemborosan namanya! Berapa banyak yang kau keluarkan untuk semua ini?"

Tobi memberikan bill belanjanya pada Kakuzu. Setelah melihat jumlah belanja Tobi, sontak Kakuzu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya dan ia dibawa oleh Kisame ke pinggir lapangan. Di sana ia dido'ai oleh Hidan dan disiram dengan air bekas ikan Kisame yang sudah bau. #INIGILA!

Itachi sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa juga berada disana.

"Baka Aniki, kapan dimulai?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

Itachi mendelik dan menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Otouto! Kau ini. Jangan memanggilku baka! Aku anikimu tahu!" setelah memarahi Sasuke, ia kembali memainkan ponselnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sedang meng-update statusnya di Facebook.

**Itachi Uchiha.**

_Huh, otoutoku ini kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja memanggilku baka._

_Dasar, adik berkepala pantat ayam._

**1 minute ago . Like. Comment.**

Dari kejauhan tampak Sasori yang sedang membonceng seorang gadis dengan motornya. Mereka terlihat mesra dengan posisi sang gadis yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei.. lihat. Dia sudah datang." Ucap Zetsu putih.

"Ya.. dia bersama adiknya." Ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Bukan baka! Dia bersama pacarnya. Lihat saja mereka sangat mesra." Jawab Zetsu Putih.

Dan si kembar Zetsu kembali bertengkar.

Mereka semua yang berada disana melihat ke arah Sasori yang semakin mendekat. Sasuke menajamkan matanya melihat siapa gadis yang berada dibelakang teman anikinya yang baru datang itu. Dari balik helm yang dikenakan gadis itu, ia melihat helaian soft pink!

Ya,soft pink!

Sasuke tak salah lihat. Warna rambut gadis itu berwarna pink. Sama dengan kekasihnya. Tunggu!

Sama?

Apa itu artinya, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya?

Lalu, kenapa bersama pemuda lain?

Motor Ducati itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka semua. Sasori melepas helm full face-nya. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan kepalanya hingga surai merahnya juga ikut bergoyang dan membuatnya terlihat seperti model iklan shampo. Teman-temannya yang melihatnya terperangah kaget. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya 'Sok ganteng' fikirnya. Sasori turun dari motornya dan membantu gadis yang berada di belakangnya untuk turun. Tobi datang sambil memegang sebuah roti besar dan jus dikedua tangannya sambil berteriak "Tobi anak baik.. Tobi anak baik.. Sasori, kenalkan Tobi pada pacarmu.." ujarnya riang.

Sasori menyeringai. Ia membuka helm Sakura, merapikan rambut adiknya yang sedikit berantakkan dan mencium pipi Sakura tepat dihadapan mereka semua. Membuat Sakura merasa malu dan pipinya memerah.

"WHOAAA! SASORI SUDAH PUNYA PACAR, UN. SIAPA NAMANYA?" teriak Deidara dengan kencang. Membuat Pein dan Konan yang sibuk bercumbu jadi melihat ke arah mereka.

"Wah.. akhirnya kau memiliki pacar juga. Syukurlah, dewa Jashin mendengar doaku." Ucap Hidan.

"Dimana kau menyewanya?"

Toeng!

Apa-apaan ini? Semua yang ada disana swetdrop mendengar perkataan Kakuzu. Sasori mendelik sebal dan melempar Kakuzu dengan ikan yang ada ditoples Kisame.

"Ah... ikanku. " ujar Kisame sambil mengambil ikannya yang sudah menggelepar di tanah.

"Sialan kau tua bangka! Dia adikku! Seenaknya saja kau menyamakannya dengan wanita diluar sana. Dengar! Aku tidak menyewanya. Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, akan kujadikan tubuhmu menjadi boneka koleksiku! " Semua yang ada disana menatap horor Sasori yang sedang marah. Kakuzu berusaha meminta maaf, meski Sasori mengacuhkannya.

"Hei lihat, dia ini cantik." Ucap Zetsu putih sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura kembali merona, namun ia terlihat takut dengan si kembar Zetsu dan merapatkan dirinya pada Sasori.

"Ya, dia cantik. Siapa namanya?" Sambung Zetsu hitam.

"Ya, siapa namanya?" lanjut Zetsu putih.

Tiba-tiba..

"Wahh.. Sakura-chan.. kita bertemu lagi.." Itachi berlari kearah Sakura dan hendak memeluk gadis itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sasori menarik adiknya dengan cepat sehingga Itachi memeluk udara kosong.

"Hei Sasori, kau ini! Aku ingin menyambut kedatangan Sakura-chan." Itachi mendelik pada Sasori.

"Diam kau baka!" Sasori mendekap Sakura.

Sementara itu, emerald Sakura menangkap seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan gaya stoic-nya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Pemuda yang memakai kaos biru dan jaket berwarna biru tua dengan lambang kipas di belakangnya itu, menatapnya dengan tajam. Sakura menatap mata onyx itu dan terkejut. "Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya. Sasori mendengarkan suara Sakura yang menyebutkan nama Uchiha bungsu. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal.

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasori dan berlari menuju pemuda bermata onyx tadi. Semua yang berada disana melihatnya dengan cengo. Gadis yang digosipkan pacar Sasori tadi berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda tampan itu dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan kekar Sasuke terulur dan membelai kepala wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke melirik mata hazel Sasori yang menatapnya seperti menantang. Ia sedikit menyeringai dan dengan sengaja mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Hn. Aku juga merindukanmu, Hime."

Sasori semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya berkilat marah. Ia tak rela melihat Sakuranya dipeluk dan dicium oleh laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Apalagi itu di depan matanya. Ingatkan dia untuk menantang Sasuke besok. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dan pemuda itu secara jantan.

"WHOAAA! SEKARANG IA MENJADI PACAR SASUKE, UN. WAH.. SASORI BAGAIMANA INI? ADIK ITACHI ITU MEREBUT PACARMU!" ucap Deidara dengan suara toa seperti Naruto.

Pein tertawa geli dan berjalan ke arah Sasori sambil memukul pelan pundaknya "Tak usah cemburu seperti itu, bung." Sasori meliriknya dengan tajam. Jika ia tak ingat Pein adalah ketua Akatsuki, sudah ia tonjok wajah piercing-nya itu sampai bonyok.

"Tobi anak baik.. wah.. wah .. sepertinya Tobi tidak boleh terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Ini permasalahan anak muda. Tobikan anak baik.. ayo damai.. ayo damai.." Ucap Tobi.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya dan berbisik pada Sasori. "Tenang saja, Sakura akan aman bersama Sasuke." Sasori hanya melirik Itachi dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

'Sial, bocah itu menantangku rupanya.' Fikir Sasori.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka pun memulai sparing meski Sasori masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

"Sasuke-kun, ini minumlah." Sakura menyodorkan sebotol minuman elektrolit pada Sasuke. Saat ini mereka semua sedang dalam istirahat. Sasuke menerima botol minuman yang diberikan Sakura dan menegaknya hingga setengah. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya mengelap keringat diwajah Uchiha bungsu itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke-kun, kau hebat. Bisa mencetak gol sebanyak 2 kali. Hehe.." Sakura terkekeh geli. Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dan berbisik. "Tapi aku belum mencetak gol padamu,Sakura." dengan sengaja ia meniup telinga Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, merona hebat.

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan memulainya."

"Hn. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memukul kecil lengan Sasuke.

Ia bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada wanitanya ini dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Dari kejauhan Sasori menatap adegan mesra SasuSaku itu. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi. Ia berusaha menenangkan fikirannya agar tidak terbujuk oleh perkataan salah satu sisi dari hatinya untuk merebut Sakura secara paksa dari pemuda itu. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sakura. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas adiknya itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh cinta. Entahlah, melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, membuatnya pesimis untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya ini. Sepertinya, akan lebih baik jika ia melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tapi ia hanya seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati, dan ia tak ingin melukai hatinya sendiri.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

Seusai sparing di lapangan itu, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun, Sakura bersikeras tidak mau pulang dengan nii-channya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang bersama Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura.

Sasori memutar matanya dengan sebal.

"Saku-chan. Kau harus pulang bersamaku! Kau itu adikku. Jadi, semua yang ada padamu tanggungjawabku. Kalau Kaasan melihat aku pulang tak bersamamu bagaimana?" Ujar Sasori. Pemuda bermata hazel ini sudah bosan mendengarkan adiknya yang merengek untuk pulang bersama Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu masih setia menunggu Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun mau mengantarku pulang nii-chan. Lagian, setelah ini aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Kau pulang saja duluan." Sakura mengusir Sasori untuk pulang duluan.

Sasori mendelik sebal dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke "Hei bocah! Kutitipkan Sakura padamu! Kalau kau tak menjaganya, akan kubuat perhitungan padamu!"

"Hn."

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu itu menatapnya dengan datar.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam Saku-chan!" pesan Sasori.

"Yeay! Terima kasih Onii-chan!" Sakura memeluk Sasori dengan riang dan mengecup pipi kakaknya.

"Aku pulang duluan, bye Saku-chan."

"Bye Saso-nii."

Setelah Sasori melesat dengan Ducatinya. Tinggalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di lapangan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan malu dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menggandeng tangan kecil Sakura dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan masuk ke tempat pengemudi lalu mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan lapangan.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~ **

Setelah mengajak Sakura makan siang direstoran keluarga Uchiha. Pemuda raven ini mengemudikan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang asing bagi Sakura. wanita merah muda ini menatap keluar jendela mobil yang memperlihatkan deretan-deretan rumah mewah di sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Kita akan kemana?" cicitnya.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan menyeringai.

"Hn. Ke rumahku." Jawabnya singkat.

Glek!

Sakura menelan salivanya. Ke rumah Uchiha? Ke rumah Uchiha katanya?

Memang sih, saat itu ia pernah ke rumah Sasuke. Rumahnya besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Tapikan saat itu ia dan Sasuke belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja sangat beda dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sakura melihat penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja berwarna kuning lembut dan rok lipit berwarna hitam. Penampilan yang sangat standar. Bahkan ia merasa tidak pantas jika bersanding dengan pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

Bagaimana jika nanti ibu Sasuke memperhatikan penampilannya? Bagaimana jika nyonya Uchiha itu tak menyukainya dari pandangan pertama? Ohh tidak! Tamatlah riwayat wanita pink ini untuk menjadi calon menantunya. #hehehe..

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya. Karena masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, Sakura tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di mansion Uchiha. Sasuke membuka pintu di sebelah kiri Sakura dan langsung menggendong wanitanya dengan bridal style. Sakura yang terkejut sontak memukul pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak akan, sampai kita ke kamarku."

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan membawa wanitanya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setibanya disana, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura yang berada digendongannya pelan-pelan. Ia mengulum bibir mungil nan tipis itu, sambil tangan-tangan nakalnya yang bergeriliya membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Sakura. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur mereka. Sasuke sengaja membawa Sakura ke sini, karena hanya tempat ini yang aman baginya untuk melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura. Ia menatap dada Sakura yang berukuran proporsional itu dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? aku sangat menyukai dadamu ini. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup membuatku puas." Sasuke meremas dadanya dengan pelan dan membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Ahn.. Sasuke~"

Sasuke membuka rok lipit yang Sakura kenakan, hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam Sakura yang bergambar Winnie The Pooh. 'Seperti celana dalam anak kecil' fikir Sasuke. Ia menelusupkan tangan kirinya pada celana dalam itu dan membelai halus kewanitaan Sakura. Sedangkan bibirnya masih mengulum bibir kissable milik wanitanya. Sakura meremas pelan rambut Sasuke dan mendesah hebat saat kekasihnya itu menarik paksa bra merahnya dan mengulum puncak dadanya dengan rakus.

"Ahh.. Sasuke kun~.. oh..."

Sasuke semakin mengulum puncak dada kiri Sakura, sedangkan yang satu lagi diremasnya dengan ganas. Ia benci! Ia harus membersihkan tubuh wanitanya setelah mengingat 'setan merah' itu mencium kekasihnya. Meski mereka bersaudara, tetap saja tak ada alasan bagi 'setan merah' itu menyentuh wanitanya.

"Katakan padaku, sudah sampai mana ia menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

Ia menggigit-gigit puncak dada Sakura hingga membuatnya keras menegang. Sakura sedikit merasa sakit dan berusaha melepaskan kuluman Sasuke di dadanya.

"Sakit Sasuke-kun~ hentikan.."

Sasuke semakin mengulum dada Sakura bahkan meninggalkan beberapa lovebite di daerah itu. Ia memindahkan daerah jajahannya pada dada kanan Sakura dan menggigit putingnya cukup keras.

"Akkh! Sakit Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura

"Katakan! Dimana saja ia menyentuhmu Sakura?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ahh.. oh.. si-siapa Sasuke-kun? Engh.." tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memperlembut kulumannya pada dada Sakura dan meremas-remas benda benyal itu pelan-pelan.

"Sasori! Aku tahu ia menciummu! Katakan padaku dimana saja ia sudah mengotori tubuhmu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura meneguk salivanya. Ia takut mengatakan hal ini pada kekasihnya sekarang.

Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya pada dada wanitanya dan menatap wanita itu sambil setengah menindihnya.

"Katakan Sakura!" ia berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsunya demi menunggu jawaban kekasihnya ini. Onyx-nya menangkap jelas bahwa Sasori menatapnya dengan kesal saat ia mencium Sakura. Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Dengar, Saso-nii itu nii-chanku. Ia menciumku hanya sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya padaku. Itu saja Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir mungil itu.

"Dengar, aku tak suka ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuhmu. Dan itu, permintaanku yang kelima." Ucap Sasuke.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukkan antara bahu dan leher Sakura berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha memijat tengkuk Sasuke.

"Eng~ aku mengerti Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuat kissmark-nya pada leher Sakura. Sedangkan wanita pink itu berusaha melepaskan kaos Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang sispack. Tangannya mengelus permukaan dada bidang Sasuke dan sedikit merona.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura menggeleng malu dan mencoba mengecup kecil dada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku saja yang memuaskanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura dan mengulum bibir merah muda alami itu penuh nafsu. Tangannya berusaha membuka penutup terakhir tubuh Sakura dan memasukkan dua jarinya pada celah itu.

"Mmmpphh.." desahannya terhalangi dengan bibir Sasuke yang masih mengulumnya penuh nafsu dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Sakura. Saliva tercecer dari sudut bibir gadis itu dan jatuh membasahi seprei mereka.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakkan jarinya pada kewanitaan Sakura membuat tubuh wanita itu bergerak-gerak liar. Tangannya yang satu lagi meremas dada Sakura dengan kencang dan membuat gerakkan tubuh Sakura semakin menggila. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengulum dada wanitanya dengan rakus.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke~ uh... oh..."

Sasuke menambah jarinya dan semakin mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Iya, benar.. y-ya disitu Sasuke-kun, terus. Ahh.. ahhh.." racaunya.

Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dan membuat Sakura merasakan kenikmatan bercampur sedikit rasa sakit. Disaat tubuhnya akan mencapai klimaks sedikit lagi, Sasuke menarik jarinya dan menghentikan semua perlakuannya pada Sakura menatapnya dengan sebal dan kini kewanitaannya terasa panas, berkedut, dan meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Sasuke menatapnya sambil menyeringai dan berkata. "Aku tahu milikmu pasti membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa memuaskannya, jika kau mau, lakukan saja sendiri."

Ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Disaat dirinya akan sampai, pria itu menghentikan semuanya dan membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main. Dirinya berteriak meminta kepuasan. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia membuka celana jeans Sasuke dan menampakkan boxer hitam milik kekasihnya. Ia meneguk salivanya begitu merasakan milik kekasihnya menegang. Tangan kecilnya membuka boxer dan celana dalam Sasuke hingga menampakkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegang.

Takut-takut ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk memuaskan kejantanan Sasuke. Sebelum bibir mungilnya mengulum benda itu, Sasuke segera menarik wajahnya, membaringkan wanita itu dan mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut. Sakura merasa tersentak kaget. Sasuke membuka kaki Sakura menggunakan kakinya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menyiapkan posisinya berada di depan celah kewanitaan yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi. Ia melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir mungil itu dan menatap Sakura. "Dengar, yang tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu untukku. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya untukmu." Ia mengecup singkat bibir Sakura dan mendorong perlahan kejantanannya.

Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke dengan kuat. Walau mereka pernah melakukannya, tetap saja ia merasakan sedikit perih dikewanitaannya. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di depan celah Sakura dan membuat bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan pasangannya. Sasuke mengulum bibir tipis itu, melumatnya dengan rakus dan mendorong kejantanannya hingga bersarang sempurna di dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakkannya membiasakan wanita itu dengan kejantanannya. Sakura menatap mata onyx itu dari dekat dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Lakukanlah sayang." Ucapnya.

Sasuke melumat bibir gadisnya lagi dan mulai memompa tubuh Sakura dengan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat Sakura berteriak kenikmatan.

"Ahh... ahhh.. Sasuke.. sasuke.~"

Sakura mendesah hebat dan terus menyemangati kekasihnya itu hingga peluh membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Ahn.. lebih cepat Sasu~"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakkannya. Ia mengulum dada Sakura dan terus memompa tubuh kecil itu untuk mereguk kenikmatan darinya.

"Oh... uhhh.. le-lebih dalam.. ahhhh... Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggul Sasuke dan merasakan klimaksnya yang entah keberapa.

Pemuda raven yang berada di atasnya ini terus memompa tubuhnya dan membuatnya mendesah-desah.

"Sasuke-kun~ sudah.. rasanya pegal.. ahhh.. uh... ahhh.. Sasuke~"

Ia terus memperdalam tusukkannya hingga merasakan kejantanannya memanas dan semakin mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Ahhh..ahh.. Sasu~ aku akan sampai."

"A-aku juga.. argghh.. Sakura~"

Mereka klimaks bersama. Lagi-lagi pria Uchiha ini memuntahkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura, merasakan sisa-sisa percintaannya. Mengatur nafas yang saling memburu dan menormalkan keadaan mereka.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap emerald yang terlihat sayu dibawahnya. Bibir wanitanya sedikit bengkak akibat dirinya yang terlalu kasar mengulum bibir itu. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Sakura dan mengecup kecil wajah Sakura yang basah karena peluh setelah mereka bercinta.

Sakura menangkup wajah tampan Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan. Sasuke membelai wajah cantik kekasihnya, "Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mengeluarkannya di dalam. Aku sedang masa subur. Dan kau tidak memakai pengaman. Kalau aku hamil bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan rasa takut di nada suaranya.

Sasuke kembali mengulum bibir Sakura dan menjawab "Hn. Jika kau hamil, aku akan bertanggungjawab. Tenang Sakura, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Jawabnya yakin.

Sakura sedikit merasa lega. Meski ia sedikit takut jika nanti dirinya hamil. Bukan karena ia benci calon anak mereka. Tidak! Ia hanya tak ingin pendidikannya berhenti dan ia mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya. Untuk menghindari hal itu, mungkin ia akan mengambil pil KB milik Kaasannya setelah pulang nanti.

**~~~9 Requests ~~~**

**Malam** sudah tiba. Menyuruh semua umat manusia yang berada dimana pun untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka dan kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Sama seperti halnya dengan wanita berambut merah muda ini. Ia baru saja keluar dari mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Di tubuh kecilnya terbalut sebuah gaun tidur tipis dari Victoria's Secret. Gaun tidur yang membalut tubuh rampingnya hingga setengah paha itu, berwarna pink pucat dan terbuat dari sutra halus yang transparan. Hingga siapapun yang melihat tubuhnya pasti bisa menerawang. Dirinya menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Cukup larut baginya untuk segera berbaring dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Baru saja Sakura akan menjemput mimpinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari arah balkon.

Tuk,

Tuk

Tuk

Emeraldnya yang setengah mengantuk melirik sekilas ke arah sana, tak ada apa-apa fikirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun bunyi itu terdengar lagi dan kini semakin jelas.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Bosan dengan acara istirahatnya yang terganggu, Sakura menghidupkan sakelar lampu kamarnya dan membuka pintu menuju balkon. Ia mengusap matanya dan mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu apa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu, saat emeraldnya menangkap sekilas onyx yang menatapnya dengan tajam dari bawah, menyadarkannya seketika.

Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju pagar pembatas balkon dan menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di bawah sambil memegang batu kerikil ditangannya. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis dan memanggil namanya.

"Sakura." Suara baritone yang dikeluarkannya membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya kaget.

Sasuke segera mengarahkan tangga yang didapatinya di samping rumah Sakura pada pagar pembatas balkon yang menuju kamar wanitanya . Ia menaiki tangga itu dengan santai dan segera menurunkan badannya pada lantai balkon itu tepat dihadapan sang kekasih.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa malam – malam kesini? "

Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis, "Ingin mengembalikan ini."

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Cuap-Cuap :**

_Tidurlah author~_

_Tidurlah author..._

_Tidurlah dipelukkan Sasuke._

_Sasuke, sayang author.._

_Author.. sayang Sasuke~_

_Tidurlah Author.. tidurlah author.. _

_Sasuke disini tuk menjagamu..._

_HEHE, ngomong2 apa ya yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi? apa ada yg penasaran?_

Wuahhh!

Gak nyangka review untuk chapter kemarin keren banget...

Hikss.. hikss.. sampai-sampai author senior idolanya Ryu, juga ikutan review dan memberikan Ryu semangat hiks.. hiks.. #poke. **Pink Uchiha**-_Senpai..._

_Ahh.. terima kasih Pink Uchiha-senpai~ ... senpai tidak tahu sih.. betapa senangnya author saat idolanya baca fict yg aneh bin gaje ini. Hehehe.. arigatou untuk masukkannya. Ryu berjanji akan belajar lagi #HormatpadaPinkUchiha-Senpai._

Dan pastinya Ryu juga berterima kasih, untuk readers2 dan reviewers lainnya yg sudah menyemangati Ryu. Hiks! Ryu sangat sayang dan jatuh cinta pada kalian. Maaf ya blm bisa balas review. Besok deh, Ryu usahakan :P

So. For this chapter, do you wanna **Review?**


End file.
